CAPU 6
by keithallen
Summary: Tsukune Aono, who is now on the verge of being a grandfather, has been working hard to promote peaceful and beneficial co existence between yokai and humans. Too well for the devil's tastes. The devil wants chaos and mayhem, and will do his best to achieve it. Can Tsukune and his friends stop the devil from making hell on Earth? The genre goes beyond what's listed
1. Chapter 1

**Capu 6**

It's finally here!

For those just beginning this story and for all those following my CAPU series, let me give you a quick refresher. My profile has all these stories I've written, and many others.

Capu3 - Tsukune and the girls finish their last year of High School on Witch Hill. Tsukune/Moka/Kurumu get married in a wedding brawl & have their first babies. BIG graduation party.

Capu 4 - Tsukune and the gang first years as adults, Witch Hill grows but not without difficulties. Tsukune focuses on local politics, Moka on the business end for the family, Kurumu has her own band - The Flying Yokai. Mizore is happy to end up being a house mother, Yukari is their 'Court Witch'.

Capu 5 & 5M - The children. LOTS of children. Moka has Akemi and Kurumu has Kumiko. After a 'perverted' demon gets a hold of the boys, Moka has Azami, Mizore has Moka Jr., Ruby has Jade, Minori has Kashiro, Kurumu has Kayio, Yukari has Tsukumoka, Lucy has Kanae. Suki would have had a boy, but was killed before she gave birth. Mizore also had Tsukune Jr. and Kurumu Jr. And more kids are born from other families.

Akemi gets her 'Blood Mate', Daniel Collins (yes, from Dark Shadows)

After being abducted, Kumiko gets her destined ones - Frank and Liz, Kumiko is pregnant at the end of Capu 5M

Azami finds her Blood Mate in Chicago, Tommy. Tommy is cast into the land of Sekerei and comes home with Matsu, Haihane and Uzume and her friend, Chiho. Azami is NOT pleased.

Kashiro, Kaiyo (Incest at it's best) and Belle are together with their Raptor kids, Chi, Cho and Chin.

Hiroki, Tsukune's little brother who grows up hating yokai, and ends up as a vampire with two wives, a rabbit girl, Hama, and a Succubus, Jessica. Tsukune arranges for him to acquire a farm. Hama wants lots and lots of babies and vegetables!

At the end of Capu 5, not only has Witch Hill turned into a small city, but Tsukune also acquired the Sotoba Valley to help expand the ever growing human/Yokai population that began on Witch Hill. Human/Yokai relations world wide are being strained by the work of the Devil, who is doing his best at making chaos.

The latest piece of hate the Devil's minions sparked at the end of Capu 5M was a town in a remote section of China. The town's police were Charmed and coaxed into attacking werewolf villages up in the hills. The Werewolves killed those men and retaliated, killing humans and burning their town.

Wheew! So now, on with Capu 6.

Ch 1

In a remote part of China, Liang the Werewolf watched with a large pack of his warriors as the human town burn . Many of his warriors howled in the triumph of their own dead being avenged. As far as he was concerned, they has repaid the humans for attacking them. He knew this was not the end of it, however. While most yokai settled for eye for an eye, he had a feeling the humans would come after them again. If they came, he had to be ready. Humans were not going to get close enough to indiscriminately kill their bitches and pups again.

.

Chang Sun led his armored division to the trouble spot. Smoke still rose from the town that had been attacked by Yokai. In sight of the town, he had his forces spread out, armored cars interspersed with tanks, they slowly approached the smoldering ruins.

In a field this side of the town, men in police uniforms and a couple women tended to people on the ground. He keyed his mike. "There are wounded up ahead! All medics disembark and assist. Second and fourth platoons, advance and guard the civilians. First platoon, take the left guard flank, third platoon, the right guard flank. Fifth and sixth platoons, stay in reserve. All tank squadrons, stand by and keep a sharp eye out."

Chang stood up in the hatch of his armored command vehicle, searching the area with binoculars as his men deployed. In the town, there was not a whole building standing. Burnt bodies littered the streets. Of yokai, he saw nothing. There were maybe a couple hundred people lying on the ground and only twenty or so tending to them. He watched a platoon leader talk to a couple people as they flung their arms. The platoon leader got on his radio.

"Colonel Chang, Captain Li, Second platoon here. The people are saying the wolves from the hills attacked them, they shot anyone who showed themselves and burned the entire town. When people tried to flee, they were killed. The ones here are the ones who managed to hide and did not get burned to death. The … wounded are in bad shape, multiple bad burns. The few policemen to be found, drove the wolves off and helped rescue as many as possible. We need more medical supplies!"

Chang got on the radio to HQ and got more medical supplies, doctors and nurses on the way. He also told the General what happened. A few moments later, the general came back with his orders. Get the injured on their way to the base hospital, then attack and eliminate the rebel yokai.

Soon, medical evac helicopters arrived. They landed, were filled with stretchers and took off again three and four at a time until all the injured civilians were taken away. Once that was done, he sent First platoon out to scout ahead, and got his column rolling again. It was known where the yokai in the area lived up in the hills. He planned to surround their village and make an example out of them. Leaving only Fifth platoon with their six armored vehicles to set up a refugee area and supply food and water for the thirty or so people left, including the ragged police force, they headed off to destroy the yokai who'd attacked this town.

The first kilometer of road passed through fields. As the rises became taller and they entered the hills, the road wound following the narrow valley. Up ahead, Chang saw the road going uphill.

"We're being o…" A radio transmission frantically yelled, the voice mixed with gun fire.

Chang looked ahead, his column was moving. He didn't see any sign of attack. "Who made that transmission, report!' he snapped. There was no answer, so he said, "All units, report your status!"

From the left up ahead, A rocket flew down to hit the lead armored car. The car blew up. Chang ducked by instinct. "Attack from the left!" he announced.

He'd no more than announced that when rifle fire erupted from the ridge on their right. His men deploying from the troop carriers were gunned down. Tank turrets swiveled and machine guns on the carriers spun to lay fire on the right hand ridge. Rifle fire then opened up from the left. Lit bottles of gasoline were thrown high in the air. They landed in the valley, a few hitting tanks or troop carriers. Ever bottle that landed erupted to cover the place they landed in flame.

It was a trap, Chang realized. He quickly ordered, "Sixth platoon! Attack the left ridge, Fourth, attack the right. Third and second and all tanks, retreat as you are returning fire!" He plan was to back out of the trap, spread out, then sweep forward onto those ridges.

"Colonel, Sixth platoon, we're being attacked from behind!" a voice yelled.

Chang spun to look. Six troop carriers were lined up from ridge to ridge, making a road block. By the markings, they were Fifth platoon vehicles. Their guns were pouring fire into their own men! He had tanks to destroy them, but they were stuck ahead of him. A rapid pinging of bullets bouncing off his carrier stitched their way to him. He jerked as several bullets tore through him. He fell dead into his carrier.

.

Liang watched the slaughter. His warriors were performing their timing perfectly. The human soldiers were trapped. By his wolves posing as policemen, they had killed the soldiers in the rear, then stole their vehicles to come from behind. The humans in the far front were coaxed out of vehicles by half naked human form bitches who were crying on the side of the road. Once the soldiers were out, the female wolves changed to rip into the humans who thought they were more victims. They got two of the human carriers turned around, picked up the dead soldiers guns and came back down the road to shoot into the valley. The valley was ablaze with fire and screaming humans. Many tried to run back the way they came to be cut down. Some tried to fight and charge uphill. They were killed by wolves on the opposite ridge. Some threw their hands up in surrender. They were killed anyway.

Liang barked out the signal to hold. Above the smoky, burning valley, wolves looked down on the carnage, waiting. For a couple hours, the moans of dying men slowly quieted. A tank engulfed in flame blew up, sending the turret skyward to fall back into the valley and silence a few more cries of pain. As the sun set and the fires died down, a few humans crawled out of a tank and tried to sneak away. They were shot.

Once it was dark, the wolves left their guns and hunted the valley for any remaining humans. No humans survived, but much of their equipment did.

.

Tsukune was set for a night alone with Moka. Kurumu was playing in Tokyo with her band, Yukari was performing scries with other witches to try and find out who it was that was causing trouble, and Mizore was stalking Moka Jr. to find out if she was trying to make babies yet with either of her two boyfriends.

Taking dinner in their room, Tsukune and pink haired Moka sat side by side, gazing lovingly at each other as they lightly played, kissing and feeding each other. Relishing this time together that had so little of as late, it was relaxing just to be together and act like teenagers.

"Moka," Tsukune whispered as he gazed into Moka's eyes.

"Tsukune," Moka answered softly, returning his loving gaze.

"Moka," Tsukune whispered as he drew closer.

"Tsukune," Moka replied in a whine, tipping her head.

They fell together and sank their fangs into each other's necks. Dinner forgotten, they drank deeply from each other as their chairs tipped back and crashed to the floor. The new position barely registered with them in their bliss. After licking each other's necks, they kissed deeply and the ripping of clothes sounded as they rolled away from the table. Panting with want and fighting to get clothes off , a few more deep kisses later, they bumped into a clothes closet. Migrating their roll over to the bed, Tsukune looked up to see the bed right above them. He tossed Moka up onto it, then dove on her. The remainder of their clothes went flying as they slowly rolled across the bed, They rolled one too many times and fell off the other side.

The door to their room crashed open. "Tsukune!" Yukari yelled as she ran in. "We got BIG trouble!"

Tsukune and Moka's frazzled heads peeked up on the other side of the bed. "WHAT!" They cried in unison, not happy with being interrupted.

Balling her fists, Yukari cried, "Fang Fang is asking for help! Humans in China and Werewolves are fighting! Two Werewolf villages were attacked, and the Werewolves burned down a human town, and they just had a fight today with the human army! China is trying to deport all yokai, and yokai and humans are dying. Fang Fang says he and his family were not moving either, and are ready destroy anyone who comes at them!"

Tsukune cast Yukari a shocked look. "This can't be happening," he said in a strained whisper.

Moka clapped her hands over her face and whined, "WHY NOW!"

.

In Palestine, The demon succubus Cruella and a few of her succubi helped a troop of PLO set up the anti-aircraft missiles she had acquired from the Russian who thought he was delivering arms to India. Besides these missiles, she had acquired night vision goggles, heavy machine guns, mortars, anti-tank weapons and the spark that would light the fire, 400 straight-shot rockets to pummel Israel with. With Charm and reinforcing to the Palestinians the need to get rid of Israel, the PLO had grown in size. The weapons she delivered gave them strength.

Bringing the weaponry in under cover of illusion, she instructed that the rockets be launched from behind the protection of the anti-aircraft batteries, so when the Israeli planes came to destroy the rocket launchers, they would be shot down, forcing Israel to send troops.

The Palestinians would loose of course, but the slaughter would be glorious!

.

Asleep in her suite near the UN, Bianca was awakened by a phone call. Stirring in her red silk sheets, she frowned at the phone. Grabbing it, she growled, "This BETTER be important!"

"It is," Tsukune stated. "In China, humans and yokai fighting. There's been a couple battles already."

"What?" she asked, sitting up.

"Find out what's going on, how far it's gotten and ask China to allow us to help calm the situation down," Tsukune instructed.

"It's 5:40 AM here," Bianca told him. "I'll find out as soon as I can, but it's going to take a while."

"Call me the minute you know something," Tsukune insisted.

"I will, Lord Aono."

.

6:00 am in Boston, the alarm clock in Daniel and Akemi's bedroom blasted out music along with the beeping alarm. Daniel groaned into his pillow and swatted at the alarm that was above them on the headboard.

"Already?" Akemi asked in a slur as she took a swipe at the offending device. With Daniel and Akemi slapping at it, their heads still in the pillows, Daniel finally found the snooze button.

"Not fair," Akemi grumbled and turned to him to put an arm around Daniel as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Alarm clocks should be outlawed," Daniel agreed groggily. He leaned up and kissed Akemi's head. "Morning, beautiful."

Akemi lifted her head, her pink hair frizzy and her eyes puffy from sleep. Realizing how she must look, she asked, "Me?"

Daniel cracked a crooked grin at her. "No, the other girl in bed with us," he teased.

"There better not be," she sang in warning.

Daniel kissed her and said, "Yes you, my lovely blood mate."

Akemi slid up and kissed him back. "You make me hungry," she said in a smooth growl.

Daniel leaned towards her and guided her to his neck. Akemi leaned up and kissed his neck before sinking her fangs in. Daniel petted her hair and kissed the base of her neck as she sipped from him. He enjoyed the sensations as well as knowing he was giving her something she needed. That's what blood mates did for each other. Too soon, Akemi withdrew her fangs and slowly licked his neck clean. She then gave him a long, deep kiss.

Mornings were fun with Akemi.

Akemi glanced at the clock and asked, "When's your first class?"

"Eight," Daniel said, then added with a sigh, "but I have be at school at seven thirty."

"Darn," Akemi grumbled. "My first class isn't until nine, but our team has morning 'warm ups'. I suppose I should get up too."

Reluctantly Daniel got up. "Lunch at noon in the cafeteria?" He asked. With a shrug he said, "It's not really a date but it's something."

Akemi nodded. "It's a mini-date," she told him. Bouncing up beside him, she gave him another peck and said, "I'll get breakfast, any preferences?"

Daniel looked down at her chest and smiled.

Akemi gave him a playful poke and said, "You start that and we won't be leaving this bedroom for another couple hours. Food."

"Ohhh, OK," Daniel said with an exaggerated sigh that made Akemi giggle. "Food it is," he conceded.

"Food, coming up," Akemi announced and walked out in her sheer teddy.

Daniel watched her leave, focusing on her cute red panties that showed through her matching teddy. He resisted the urge to chase after her and grab those sweet cheeks taunting him as she walked out.

"Hot stuff," he said to himself. He went to the closet to get their clothes and books out for the day.

Akemi's side of the closet was organized well into 'outfits' she was going to wear for the next four days, complete with stockings. All he had to do for her was make the bed, lay her outfit out and check her schedule on the dresser for what classes and activities she had for the day, then make sure her book bag was packed and ready to go. As usual, he wrote a little sticky note that said, 'You know I'm thinking about you', and this time slapped it on the front of her calculus book. Every day he did his best to make up little notes for her to find her and there. If he knew for sure that section she was using, he'd put it where she'd see it. It was silly, but he liked doing it.

Less organized, Daniel dragged out a pair of pants, hunted up a blue shirt and the grey vest for himself, then stuffed his own book bag. He checked to make sure there were no clothes lying around and the hamper wasn't full yet. By working together, they could get out and be on their way in an hour and be at school fifteen minutes later. Today, that wasn't really critical, but some mornings it was unless they wanted to get up earlier, which would mean less time together at night.

Daniel did not want less time with his love at night, even if all they did was cuddle together and study.

Akemi made 'the standard' breakfast. Eggs, toast, corn beef hash and orange juice. It was good, healthy and sustained Daniel all morning.

Breakfast, a few dishes, clean up and dress, and Akemi and Daniel were out the door.

.

Betty Faust looked at Harold, who checked his watch. The six of them who had gathered together this morning had one goal. Stop that vampire from going to their school. Although Harold and Sam, and a couple other girls were hard core anti-monster people, Betty's main goal was to get the Aono girl away from Daniel Collins so she could have a chance at him. He was from a good, wealthy human family. Why he chose a filthy bloodsucker over a decent girl of his own race, she didn't understand. She was going to break whatever charm the vampire had on him and show Daniel what a real woman was able to do for him.

"They should be here soon," Harold said in a serious tone as if he was going into battle. "Everyone remember, we walk out calm, then yell go away and squirt Miss Pinky. Sam, you and I pull Daniel away and keep him from interfering."

Sam nodded. "You are sure just plain water will make her run?" he asked.

"Really, I don't want my ass kicked," the pony tailed red head said.

"Vampires hate water," Harold told her. "Squirt her good and she will break and run like a fuckin rabbit." The woman he'd been seeing told him exactly what to do to hurt that vampire enough to make her run away. She had explained to him the dangers of having real monsters around, helped him set up his anti-yokai web site and gave him all the sex he could possibly hope for, even the real kinky stuff. As long as he was 'helping the cause', she did anything he wanted. Anything.

"Here they come," Sam said. The girls took off the caps of their two liter bottles filled with water and screwed on the caps with holes in the ends.

.

Daniel walked along, his arm entwined with Akemi's while they held hands. It was a nice day out, and being earlier, the walkway wasn't crowded with students rushing to get to class. Up ahead to the side, he note a pack coming out of the brush towards the sidewalk. Seeing Betty Faust, he did his best to ignore them. He was slowed a bit when Akemi tugged on his arm. He looked at her. Akemi was watching the group.

"Slow down, let them go by," Akemi whispered to him.

Seeing the firm, almost hard look on her face, he glanced at the group they were closing with. "Think they are up to no good?" he asked quietly.

"They waited for us to get close before they came out. I don't trust them," Akemi stated.

Daniel did slow down and looked around to see if there were any campus police around. As usual, there weren't. They stayed 'out of sight' so the students wouldn't feel 'threatened'. Whoever made up that stupid rule had to be smoking something illegal. He stopped and asked Akemi, "Why don't we just sit for a while until they go away."

"Because they aren't," Akemi stated.

Daniel turned back to see the group was now positioned across the sidewalk. The taller brown haired boy said, "Just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You're not wanted here!"

"Who are you to say that?" Daniel asked in return.

The other boy with wide shoulders and thick arms, who looked like he was one of the football players, pointed at him and said, "You're OK, you can move along." shifting his finger to point at Akemi, he added, "She needs to turn around and NOT come back!"

"Screw you!" Daniel snapped. "Akemi has just as much right to be here as anyone."

"Leave, or we'll MAKE you leave!" a girl Daniel didn't know shouted.

"You should think hard about what you're doing," Akemi stated.

Pulling the water bottles out the girls brandished them at Akemi. Betty shouted, "Leave or you will be sorry!"

"Knock it off!" Daniel shouted back as he stepped in front of Akemi. "What gives you the right to say who goes where?"

"We are being true to out kind, unlike you!" the taller boy snapped.

"You mean ganging up on someone to bully them around? Sorry, you're way below my standards," Daniel snapped back.

"You want your ass kicked?" The boy barked.

"Gee, what a threat from someone who needs a pack of bullies to back him up," Daniel spit at him.

"I'm calling the police," Akemi stated and pulled out her phone.

"Get'em!" the taller boy said in a growl. The whole group surged towards them.

Daniel glanced back to make sure Akemi was right behind him. He held up a hand to the advancing group. "Stop now, and no one gets hurt!" he commanded.

The girls moved to the side and squeezed their bottles. The boys charged Daniel.

Watching them, Akemi dodged back by instinct to avoid the water. The boys grabbed for Daniel, Daniel took one step towards them and kicked hard up into the football player's groin, then ducked low. The other boy kicked Daniel, catching him on the leg, making him stumble back.

"…South entrance, we need help NOW!" Akemi shouted her last words at the duty policeman. Another four streams of water were coming at her, she had to dodge low and to the side.

Unfortunately, wearing his cup, football boy wasn't wrecked like Daniel was hoping for. He did fold some, then his face reddened in anger. He lunged and punched out, catching Daniel's face with a glancing blow. Daniel spun and fell. Both boys dropped down and started beating him.

Seeing this, Akemi paused and a line of water hit her in the side of the head. Another hit her right arm on her wrist. She recoiled and tuned away, feeling the burns as she was screamed at.

"RUN BITCH!"

"GET OFF OUR CAMPUS!"

Akemi had been doing well being pleasant and ignoring the taunts she'd been getting more and more of recently. She had kept calm, and her yokai down. Now she was being burned with water and being screamed at with hate. Daniel was on the ground, being beaten by two boys for trying to defend her. She snapped.

Akemi's yoaki flared out strong and hard. The small lightning bolts coming off of her where she had been wet down all but disappeared and she burst out in a red glow. An animal yell of rage blasted out of her mouth as her eyes went red and her hair turned silver.

The of the blast of energy Akemi radiated hit everyone to stop them from coming at her. They had no more time for reaction.

In the blink of an eye, Akemi spun back to launch herself at the black haired girl holding her water bottle out. A kick from Akemi's foot landed in her chest. The girl folded around her foot, her chest crushed, her backbone broken as she flew away from the impact. She was dead before she reached the apogee of her forty foot flight. The red head behind her caught Akemi's fist square on her jaw. The girl's jaw was crushed, her head spun around to face behind her as her neck snapped. She fell dead.

The taller boy over Daniel was the next target of Akemi's rage. A kick to his face crushed his cheek bones and snapped his neck as his head flew backwards. His neck broke, and with the power of the kick, his neck muscles tore loose. His head flew back down the sidewalk.

Before the body fell, Akemi grabbed it by the shoulder and flung it away. Football boy was cocked back to hit Daniel again. Akemi hit him with a power punch to the side of his head. His skull caved in on that side. His neck broke as his head bounced off his shoulder from the impact. It did stay attached as his body flew off Daniel.

Betty Faust had felt the shock wave of what she only thought of as powerful evil. She had time to recoil back, trip and knock herself out on the sidewalk by the time football boy's corpse landed.

Akemi, red eyed, a large blackened burn on the side of her head and radiating her Yokai, glared at the last girl standing and belted out a powerful scream. Terror filled the girl. Her breath stopped, as did her heart. She got a half step back as her bladder emptied. Her heart seized, she passed out and fell to die on the sidewalk.

Panting in heavy breaths, Akemi stood over Daniel, sporting burn marks and blood splatter all over her. At her feet, Daniel had been beaten unconscious. Her yokai faded and sanity returned. Around her, bodies lay everywhere. Hurting and realizing what happened, Akemi burst out crying. Dropping to her knees, she tried to see through her tears as attempted to see how bad Daniel was hurt. She did manage to find out he was still breathing and his heart was beating when the sound of sirens came to her ears.

.

At that same time, Tsukune was in Fang-Fang's palace, sitting cross legged on the floor across a hooka from Fang- Fang, who had grown an impressively long fu-Manchu mustache since the last time Tsukune had seen him. He had sent Ruby to inform Akasha of what was happening in China, and Yukari had gone to the Werewolf village to see what she could do there. He knew he had to calm things down and at least stop the fighting as soon as possible. The situation had too much potential to flare into a full blown war.

Fang-Fang nodded his head to Tsukune and said, "I understand, Lord Aono, that you are very concerned. You have a right to be. I agree, there is some entity causing the trouble. As always I will do everything I can to help find the cause, what I will not do, is let humans molest my people, or run us out of our home."

"Can I count on you to not go on the offensive?" Tsukune asked.

"If the humans do not, I will not," Fang-Fang stated. "We are protected by guards and shields from human weapons. I am doing all I can to be reasonable."

"I thank you for that," Tsukune said. He also knew that was not going to be enough. "I have people working on what is causing the havoc, not just here, but in other places also. I am only asking for patience."

"I will give you all of the patience I am capable of," Fang-Fang said sincerely.

Tsukune had to be happy with that. He knew if pressed hard, Fang-Fang's patience went only so far. He also knew Fang-Fang's family, while they held no 'official' power, held great influence over the whole area. Fang Fang traded and was generous in helping the surrounding human villages. Many people saw Fang-Fang as their champion. When the Communists set down hard rules, like the 'one child' policy, Fang-Fang ensured records showed they were complying, even though some had five or six kids. Even local human officials counted on Fang-Fang to smooth things over and supply help they could not get from the government. There had to be tens of thousands of humans, besides the ten of thousands of yokai that were loyal to Fang-Fang. If Fang-Fang were to retaliate against the Chinese government, it would be war.

.

Tsukune returned home to find Moka livid. A quick toss of her silver hair and a flash of her red eyes told Tsukune something else bad had happened. He had no more than stepped back into Yukari's magic room when Moka growled, " **Akemi has been attacked!"**

"What?" Tsukune asked in dis-belief. "She's in college, in a good school … with Daniel."

" **Yes,"** Moka said with a growl, " **And 'Good' human students attacked her and Daniel. Jade just sent word. Akemi was doused with water and Daniel was beaten by other boys. They are still in the hospital.** "

Tsukune saw the basket of ointments and jars of herbs Moka had. "Why?" he asked weakly.

" **I intend to find out,** " Moka said in a hard tone.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming too," Mizore stated.

.

Tsukune, Moka and Mizore flashed into being in the emergency room outside in the hall outside of Akemi's cubicle.

"No! Not water!" Akemi cried.

"I have to clean your wounds!" A nurse said firmly.

Moka ripped the curtain open. Akemi had multiple burns, the largest on being her scalp above her ear, which was blackened and missing a large patch of hair. Scrunched up against the head of the bed, Akemi was warding off the nurse who was trying to wash her wounds off. Grabbing the nurse by the back of her collar, Moka pulled her out of the room as she snapped, " **She's a vampire you idiot! Water burns her!"**

The nurse cried out in fear. Tsukune caught her as she fled into him. He guided her into a safe escape down the hallway. Seeing how Moka was tending to Akemi, he asked, "Where's Daniel?"

Casting him a desperate look, Akemi said, "He was taken for x-rays. They attacked us for no reason!"

Tsukune pulled the curtain most of the way shut to give Moka and Akemi privacy. Two policemen and a hospital security guard came walking quickly towards him from where the nurse had gone.

"What's going on here?" one of the policemen asked in a hard tone.

"You tell me," Tsukune stated in the same tone. "My daughter Akemi and her friend Daniel were attacked at the school. What happened?"

"Your daughter is Akemi Aono?"

"That's right."

Motioning to the side, the policeman drew himself up and said, "You need to step aside. We need to question her."

"After my wife tends to her injuries," Tsukune said firmly. "That nurse was washing her down with water, which only hurt her worse."

"Come with me, Sir," the hospital security guard said and grabbed Tsukune's arm. Tsukune grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. "After our daughter has been treated for her burns," Tsukune told him firmly.

"Come, or we will arrest you," the younger policeman stated.

Mizore stepped up behind the policemen, and with a finger on each of their shoulders, froze them. She pulled them back and laid them on the floor.

The hospital guard's jaw dropped. He pulled his gun. Tsukune took it away from him. "Calm down!" Tsukune stated.

The guard stepped back and raised his hands. "Hey, don't shoot!"

Irritated at him, Tsukune said, "I'm not going to shoot anyone." He bent the barrel in a 'U' shape and tossed the gun back to him. "And neither are you."

The guard caught the gun and gaped at him.

"Just stay out of our way," Tsukune told him. Turning to Mizore, he pointed to the police. "Unfreeze them."

Moka slid the curtain open and said, " **Tsukune, we have to take her home, there's too many burns to treat her here.** " Moka then gave him the basket, scooped up Akemi in her arms and walked back through the portal.

"Holy shit," the guard said in a squeak as he watched Moka and Akemi disappear.

Tsukune watched Mizore unfreeze the men. He jerked a thumb at the portal. "We're leaving." he told her.

Mizore walked past Tsukune and disappeared. He made sure the police were awake and shivering. Once they looked at him, he said, "We're taking Akemi home to heal. I will be bringing her back. When I return, I am going to want to know why she and Daniel Collins were attacked. Which is a better place, your station or the Dean's office?"

Shivering, the one policeman said, "she… she's part… of an…. Investi…gation…. You can't … take her…"

"I am. I will have someone call the school when she's ready to return," Tsukune told him. He then turned and walked back through the portal to Yukari's magic room.

.

Akemi was burned in patches all over, and she hurt. A bath with herbs in the water, and a few packs of blood did wonders for her. Akemi's biggest injury was to her pride when she saw herself in the mirror. The large patch of missing hair and her burnt scalp, along with a burn mark down her cheek and one across her forehead, made her burst out crying again. She tried to hide her face as she cried so hard she began choking. Moka and Mizore did everything they could. Moka assured her all the burns were going to be healed, but Akemi could not see past the fact she was ugly now.

Moka wanted to kill someone for doing this to her precious daughter.

.

Liang got a report from a dragon that had flown out on a scouting mission. More human soldiers were coming, many more with all kinds of vehicles and helicopters. Another dragon arrived to let him know Fang-Fang was offering shelter to the wolves if they would bring with them all the human weapons they had collected. Liang had dealings with Fang-Fang, and knew he was good for his word. Fang -Fang also sent a witch who helped their injured from the battle. Next, she cast restore spells on the vehicles that were not blown apart. When she was done, she put an obscure spell in the column of vehicles

Liang had gathered.

They left three ruined troop carriers and two wrecked tanks piled up to block the road. The pack mounted up with their belongings as well as every gun and bit of ammo they could find. Heading for the safety of Fang-Fang's unofficial kingdom, they rolled along with many warriors trotting beside the line of vehicles and into the mountains.

.

Detective Reynolds was given the job of investigating the crime scene at Harvard where five students had died. Arriving at the scene in a navy blue rain coat over his suit that had the many small tools of his trade inside the deep pockets of, he arrived to find the area blocked off with police cars, tape and barriers. The bodies had been picked up, but the chalk outlines showed the twisted positions of where the bodies laid, and plenty of picture has been taken.

"What a mess," he said as he looked at the walkway covered in blood. "Anyone survive?" he asked the local cop who'd been first on the scene.

"Three. A girl with burns who was crying over her badly beaten boyfriend, and another girl who'd been knocked out." pointing he said, "They got off easy. One kid got his head torn off, there were a lot of broken necks, and one girl we found fifty feet away had her whole torso crushed. Whatever happened here was brutal."

Reynolds nodded grimly. "Any names for the live ones?" he asked.

The patrolman pulled out his pad. "Daniel Collins was the beaten boy, Akemi Aono was the girl over him, she suffered some bad burns, and Betty Faust was the K-O'ed girl. She had no other injuries. Medics said probable concussion with her. Right now, they are all at the university hospital. So far, no news on them."

"Any witnesses?"

"None. We canvassed the area, some saw the carnage afterwards, but no one saw what happened."

Reynolds rubbed his head. "Security cameras?" he asked.

"No, it's against school policy."

"Great," Reynolds grumbled. Although an eye witness or two would have been great, no cameras meant no documented video. One would think security cameras would be required on a college campus. "Keep digging up any thing you can. I'm going to the hospital."

On his way back to the car, he phoned the forensics lab just to be sure they were working on it. As the detective in charge, he had to make sure that he had something to give the press that was sure to be wanting answers soon. He then called the morgue to get names and start letting families know who died and to come verify the corpse.

Any time young adults died, it was trouble. When so many died, it was going to be a media circus. He'd have to be very careful what he put out.

Detective Reynolds got to the hospital and went to find out who the doctors were taking care of these kids. Luckily, one had woken up. He went to see Betty Faust.

Betty was in her own room under observation. The dark haired girl lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Knocking on the door, he asked, "Miss Faust?"

No reply.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A nurse asked.

Reynolds showed her his badge. "Detective Reynolds. I'd like to talk to Miss Faust if at all possible."

The nurse glanced at Betty and said, "If you can get her to talk. She's in shock, she hasn't said anything since she woke up."

"Mind if I try?" he asked.

The nurse nodded. Before he talked with the Faust girl, he asked, "If you would, Find out about where Akemi Aono and Daniel Collins are. I really need to talk to them also."

"Yes, Sir," the nurse said and went back to the nurses' station.

Reynolds went over and took a chair beside Betty. "Miss Faust, can you hear me?' he asked.

Nothing.

"Miss Faust? You're safe now. Come on, look at me, I'm right here to your left," he coaxed. He tapped her arm. "Miss Faust?"

Another nurse came into the doorway. "Detective, Daniel Collins just got out of X-ray. The Doctor said he wants to see you. This way please."

The walk to room was only down a hallway and down another. The doctor and a security guard were standing in the hallway. Seeing him coming, the Doctor asked, "Are you a cop?"

"I'm Detective Reynolds."

Pointing to him, the doctor told the guard, "You tell him what happened." The doctor then tried to hurry past.

"Whoa whoa," Reynolds said, lifting a hand up to stop the doctor. "How about you telling me first, what is happening with Mr. Collins and Miss Aono."

The doctor looked irritated, but stopped. In a crisp voice, he said, "Mr. Collins got out of X-ray. He has cracked ribs, a broken nose and multiple bruising, but nothing life threatening. As for Miss Aono, I want you to find out who stole my patient! May I go now?"

Stole a patient? "I'll find you if I have any more questions," Reynolds said. The doctor fled past him.

The guard who still had his bent gun, told Reynolds about the 'frightening' people who came, then vanished along with the pink haired girl. Reynolds listened. From the mandatory training, he knew these people were Yokai. He also knew the name Aono. They were a family of vampires who lived in Japan. Collins was another family name associated with vampires.

Wonderful, this was all he needed. "Is Mr. Collins awake?" he asked.

"I dunno," the guard said with a shake of his head.

Reynolds went in to see.

A nurse came striding up behind him. "Detective, Miss Faust is awake. She's babbling about people getting killed."

"Thank you nurse, see is you can get her to calm down and be coherent," Reynolds told her. The nurse left. He walked into Daniels room. Under the bandages, it was hard to see if either of the boy's swollen eyes were open.

"Daniel Collins? I'm Detective Reynolds, can you hear me?" he asked as he sat down by Daniel's head.

Daniel's mouth coated with cried blood moved slowly. He voice was weak. "Akemi … where is Akemi?" Daniel asked.

"Miss Aono has suffered burns. I haven't seen her yet. Can you tell me what happened?"

"They attacked us," Daniel said in his weak voice. "Two boys, Sam… and the football player. They wouldn't let us pass … then they grabbed me… the girls were squirting water at Akemi … I couldn't stop them."

"Water?" Reynolds asked. "Why water?"

"Water … hurts vampires. Akemi was screaming. I couldn't help her. Where is she?" Daniel asked.

"You just rest and I'll go find out, all right?" Reynolds offered.

"Akemi, where is she?" Daniel asked again.

The boy sounded weak and disoriented. From what he'd said though, Reynolds got an idea of what happened. Those kids had tried to fight a vampire, and the vampire fought back. No wonder it was such a mess. "I'll find Akemi Aono, you just relax and get some rest," he told Daniel.

Leaving the Collins boy, Reynolds went back to see the Faust girl. Betty Faust was awake, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking. The inspector took a seat by her. "Betty Faust? Can you tell what happened at the school?" he asked.

Betty blubbered out, "She's … terrifying! She's going to kill me!"

"She, who?" he asked firmly.

"Aono, that … Monster! She's going to kill me!"

"Why do you say that? What did she do?" he asked.

Betty burst out in a wail, "She's going to kill me!"

Firmly, Reynolds asked, "Betty! Did you attack Akemi Aono?"

"We were going to drive her away … now she's going to kill me!" Betty cried again.

Reynolds noted she wasn't even looking at him. He wasn't going to get anything useful from her in this state. Anything she said at the moment would be useless in court. He got up and left. He'd try tomorrow.

Heading up to the Administration department, Reynolds met the Campus police captain in the main office. Seeing him, the Captain handed him a request for a warrant.

"Sir, I want Akemi Aono arrested for murder," he stated.

Reynolds looked at the warrant and asked, "How did you come about that conclusion so fast?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man asked. "Those kids were mutilated! Who else but one of those monsters could have done it? I want her picked up and thrown in jail!"

Reynolds stuffed the paper in his pocket. "I'm investigating the matter," he said.

"You mean investigating the murders."

Eyeing him sternly, Reynolds said, "Look, until I get this investigation complete and find out the facts, there will be no charges on anyone. Only AFTER I find the truth, will I give my recommendations to the DA. As. Per. Procedure. Now, if you will excuse me."

"So, you won't admit there were murders on our campus today?"

Reynolds stiffened. Glaring at him, he said, "I will admit five young people died needlessly. Until I gather all evidence and properly present it to the appropriate authorities, no one will claim anything, or they just might find themselves charged with a crime. Do you have any useful information?"

The Campus Police Captain turned and stormed out.

Reynolds shook his head. That's all he needed was some asshole going around to spread rumors. Walking over to the counter, he showed his badge and said, "I need Akemi Aono's emergency contact information."

On the local news channel, a big haired blond anchorwoman said, "Breaking news tonight! On the Harvard campus, there has been a brutal attack that left five students dead, three more have been hospitalized with severe injuries in what is suspected to be an attack by a Yokai. Police are scurrying to find the culprit…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Barnabas and Victoria Collins arrived in Daniel's room to find him awake, lying in bed. Both Daniel's eyes were nearly swollen shut, his face bruised purple, a swollen lip and a nose support covering the center of his face.

"Daniel!" Victoria said in a gasp.

Barnabas, looking angry, asked in a heavy tone. "Who did this?"

"Hey," Daniel said weakly. "I talked to the cops. I can say a couple guys beat on me, and some girls attacked Akemi with water bottles, but not much else," he explained.

"What was it about?" Victoria asked as she settled down beside Daniel and clasped his hand.

"They said we were no longer wanted at Harvard, that they were going to drive us away," Daniel explained.

Barnabas walked towards the window and called his lawyer. What happened to Daniel was not acceptable.

"At Harvard," Victoria said as in disbelief. "This is suppose to be one of the best schools and things like this happen here? Where was security?"

Daniel let out a snort and winced. "They stay out of sight. Supposedly so the students won't feel threatened. Ain't that funny?" he asked.

Barnabas turned briefly. "They will think it less amusing very soon," he intoned.

.

Detective Reynolds managed to see Betty Faust again. She was more compose this time, and swore they were only standing around and minding their own business when Akemi Aono ran up and attacked them. They defended themselves with the only thing they had, their water bottles. He took down her statement and asked a few questions. One, Betty paused at.

"Why caps with holes in them?" he asked.

Betty paused, then said, "To drink from."

"So why bother bringing the solid caps that didn't have holes?"

"We didn't."

Reynolds eyed her. "Who did?"

"I didn't," she said quickly.

Reynolds nodded, then asked, "So someone put one in your bag?"

Betty swallowed. "I … guess they must have."

She was lying, it was all over her face. "And you claim Akemi Aono attacked you?"

"She did," Betty said firmly.

"Who beat up on Daniel Collins?" he asked.

"I … don't know."

"You were there, weren't you?" Reynolds asked.

"I didn't see it, I don't know."

Looking at his notes, Reynolds said, "In your previous statement, you said you and those with you were there to drive Akemi Aono away. How were you going to do that?"

Betty's face turned red. "We were … going to ask her to leave, that's it. She became violent!"

"How so?"

"She attacked us."

"And Daniel Collins attacked you too?" he asked.

"Yes … er, no. Daniel tried to get between us."

"And that's when those boys started beating on him?" he asked quickly.

"Yes … wait, I think he attacked them first."

"You are a terrible liar," Reynolds said firmly. "Daniel told me two boys told him to leave. He didn't. He stayed to protect Akemi, so they dragged him down and beat him. You are telling me he's lying?"

"I didn't see," Betty said quickly.

"Excuse me!" a man said as he rushed into the room. Holding out a card, he said, "I am Brian Carter, from Carter, Carter and associates. May I ask who you are?"

Reynolds showed his badge. "Detective Reynolds."

"Sir, I am advising my client to exercise her Miranda rights and stay silent," he said, looking at Betty.

"Why is that?" Reynolds asked. "Miss Faust is has not been charged with anything."

"As a precautionary measure, Sir." Brian stated.

"Interesting," Reynolds said as he got up. "Unfortunately, I do believe this was only an informal interview to find out what happened at the school entrance."

"My client has nothing further to say," The lawyer stated.

"Well, that's too bad," Reynolds said with a shrug. "Because she has already said plenty, and contradicted herself from previous statements. Are you sure you don't want her to clear up a few … discrepancies?"

"I wish to speak to my client in private."

Reynolds nodded and held his hand out. "May I have one of your cards, please?"

The lawyer handed one over. Reynolds thanked him and left.

He knew Faust wasn't going to say anything else, at least, outside a courtroom. Walking back down the hallway, he checked on Daniel to find a couple in his room. He knocked on the door frame. "Excuse me. Daniel, How are you feeling today?"

"Better sir. Detective, this is my Uncle and Aunt, Barnabas and Victoria Collins," Daniel said.

"Please to meet you," Reynolds said, shaking each of their hands. "Do either of you know Akemi Aono?"

They did. Both Barnabas and Victoria had a glowing review of Akemi. The girl was smart and brave, and had helped them through a bad time. He asked a few off hand questions. No, Akemi wasn't bad tempered, in fact she was quite disciplined. Victoria told him about the Reverend Trask incidents. The good reverend was intent on doing her harm, but Akemi subdued him and tried to get him go away. The local Sheriff ended up having to take the man away.

He also found out how bad plain water was to a vampire. Victoria admitted to being a vampire, and talked about how bad it burned when she spilled water on herself while watering flowers. To them, untreated water was like acid was to a human. Reynolds had a nice talk with them and got some good information. He thanked them for their time, then went back to his office to study the crime scene photos.

.

Reynolds made a call to the Aono's that he timed to be at 8:AM their time. The phone rang twice.

"Aono residence," a woman said.

"This is Detective Reynolds in Boston. May I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Aono?"

"One moment please."

The wait was short. Another woman came on. "This is Moka Aono," she said crisply.

"I am Detective Reynolds, I've been tasked with investigating the incident at Harvard that your daughter was involved in, Ma'am. How is Akemi?"

"She is healing. Can you tell me what happened to her?" she asked in a demand.

"I am leading that investigation. We are collecting facts, and once we have them, I will be able to tell you. One thing I need is to speak with Akemi so she can tell me what happened," he explained.

"I can tell you everything …"

"I'm sure you can, Mrs. Aono," he said quickly. "I need to hear it directly from Akemi. This is an official investigation. I must hear it from her."

A growl of impatience came over the phone. "Very well. If you will stay on the line, you will be able to see her," Moka said. He then heard a yell "Yukari!"

Reynolds waited a moment. A dark clad woman then appeared in his office. She bore a tall pointed hat, a dark cape and was holding a wand. He let out a yelp of surprise and dropped his phone.

"Detective Reynolds?" the woman asked.

Reynolds swallowed. "Yeah … how did you do that?"

The woman bowed. "Please excuse my intrusion. I am Yukari Aono. Come with me, I will take you to Akemi."

The wall behind the woman was solid. "How did you get in my office?" he asked.

"I am a witch, Sir," Yukari explained and bowed. "If you wish to speak to Akemi, please come with me," she said and held out her hand.

He did want to speak with Akemi, and this woman knew where she was. He grabbed his tape recorder, pad and pen, then went around his desk and took her hand. She turned to the wall and took a step. Instead of running into the wall, she disappeared briefly, then the room changed and he was in what looked like a Hollywood set for a witch's den.

"Whoa," he muttered as he looked around at the floor, which had a large 'magic' circle like he'd seen in movies. There was a cauldron in the corner, shelves with all kinds of jars and a few scrolls on them, and a desk lit by candles in the corners. "Where are we?" he asked as she led him to the door.

"My Magic room. Akemi is in her room. She had agreed to speak with you," Yukari said.

Reynolds followed her into a stone block hallway with an arched ceiling. They went down another shorter hallway, then down another with many solid wood doors. Stopping at one, Yukari knocked then peeked in. "Moka, that Detective is here."

"Please show him in."

Yukari opened the door and motioned him in. Akemi was sitting on her bed. On her right side was a frightening looking woman who had red cat like eyes and silver hair. On her left was a blue haired woman he'd seen on TV. It was the pop star, Kurumu Aono. Akemi herself had a bandage on her cheek, and a wrap on her head hiding most of her pink hair and a band on her forehead. He also noted her knees were wrapped up as was one arm.

Miss Aono, are you getting good treatment?" he asked sincerely.

"I am, thank you for asking," Akemi said meekly.

Reynolds showed her the tape recorder and said, "Your mother was willing to tell me everything that happened, but for the investigation, I need to hear it from you. I know it may be hard to go through it, but you must tell me in as much detail as possible."

Akemi nodded.

Reynolds started the tape recorder and said, "Interview with Akemi Aono, incident at the south gate of Harvard University. Miss Aono, what can you tell me about what happened?"

Akemi spoke slow and told him about the group coming from the side to block their path. She explained in detail about how they told her to leave and not come back, then rushing at her with the water bottles and the two boys attacking Daniel. He interrupted her to ask how they were holding the bottles, then asked, "Why didn't you run?"

With a stricken look on her face, Akemi said, "They were beating Daniel. He was down and trying to cover himself, and they kept pounding on him!" Akemi let out a sob, adding, "I thought they were going to kill him! They hit me with water. It burned bad. I … don't remember exactly what happened next, except wanting to get to him. The next thing I really remember is standing over him. Daniel was out, and I hurt so bad." She slapped a hand to her face and cried.

Reynolds noted something no one else had said. Sympathetically, he said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Akemi. You said you called the police? What number did you use?"

"911," she said in a sniffle. "Someone yelled 'get her' right after that. The blond I think. That was when they ran at me, squirting water."

Reynolds made a note to check for a recording of the call. "Akemi, did anyone take pictures of your injuries at the hospital?" he asked.

Akemi nodded. "Some woman did, I think she was a nurse," she said.

"Why the pictures?" Kurumu asked.

"Evidence," Reynolds told her. "Five kids are dead, and people will want to know why."

Akemi gaped at him. "They're dead?" she asked, looking surprised.

Reynolds nodded. He spoke into the recorder. "End of interview." He pocketed the recorder.

"I … killed someone?" Akemi asked in a squeak.

"Looks like it," Reynolds told her. "Right now, just concern yourself with getting better. For the moment, I'd like you to stay right here. I may have more questions for you, and to be sure you are properly being taken care of."

"Is Daniel OK?" Akemi asked.

"He's sore, but he'll pull through. What do you know about Betty Faust?"

Akemi shrugged. "Not much, except she doesn't like me very much. She was one of them with a bottle, squirting at me."

Reynolds knew why a lawyer had been called for Miss Faust now. "I see."

"Detective?" Kurumu asked in a sweet tone. "Can you tell me what you've found so far?"

Reynolds told her without thinking. "Right now? I think we're looking at a hate crime. Six individuals attacked Daniel and Akemi here to drive them out of school. That can be considered terrorist activity, denial of Civil Rights, and for how bad water affects vampires, possibly attempted murder. Despite the opinion from some I've heard, what I am seeing is Akemi tried calling the police. When that failed she defended herself and Daniel. If she had run, there is a good chance Daniel would not have survived. I have some more facts to gather, but that is what the incident is shaping up to be."

Right after the words left his mouth, Reynolds realized what he'd just done.

"So Akemi did nothing wrong," Moka stated.

Reynolds had no idea why he'd just spilled everything, but that was a very bad move on his part. He silently cursed himself and went on pretending he hadn't just done that. "I've said too much already. If you are asking if I intend to arrest anyone, I must find out all the facts first." To get this interview over and get out of here as fast as possible, he said, "Thank you for speaking with me. I would like to return to my office now to get Akemi's statement typed up."

"I will take you, Inspector." Yukari said.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Reynolds was deposited back into his office. He sat down in his chair hard. That had to have been the strangest interview he'd ever done! Thankfully, no one from the department had heard him just rattle off his growing opinion. It wasn't exactly illegal, but it could dump his career down the toilet. He focused on getting back to work and called the emergency center to get an audio of that call. He also wanted to see the rooms of these dead students. Six people just didn't accidentally mingle together at the same time to go after one person.

.

Through scries and spies, Fang-Fang found his troubles were just beginning. Yokai from surrounding areas were coming to seek shelter, as were many humans. Three separate Chinese armies were headed his way, and over flights were nearly constant. Outwardly calm, Fang-Fang was very tense. As much as he didn't like the idea, he realized he had to prepare for war. Although the Chinese humans were not approaching his lands yet, they were surrounding him on three sides.

One of his servants came in and bowed deeply. "Master, Shuzen Kokoa has arrived and wishes to speak to you."

"Send her in," he said, and put down his copy of The Art of War.

Kokoa entered wearing a flowered Chinese mini-dress. She bowed and said, "Master Fang-Fang, the items you requested, I have delivered for my father."

Fang-Fang returned her bow. "Thank you, Shuzen Kokoa. Your family has always been a good and honorable friend to mine. Please, come and sit. The tea is hot and fresh."

Kokoa took her place across the small table. A servant poured her tea.

"There was no problem obtaining the items I requested?" Fang-Fang asked.

Kokoa grew a crooked grin and said, "There was not. We even got the TOW anti-tank missiles and the anti-aircraft missiles in the quantity you requested. Father did ask me to remind you that this is one big favor."

"It is a tremendous favor," Fang-Fang agreed. "One I will not forget." He took a sip of tea and added, "Lord Aono wants to maintain the peace. But what I am seeing, that is becoming less and less possible. How are things at home for you?"

"We are fine. There has been no trouble with our territories. Father has made our contributions clear to all local governments. We fully support them, and if there is trouble, the humans will all know we support them as well. Hence, they are working hard for our benefit."

"I am happy to hear that. Perhaps humans here will see reason. One can only hope," Fang-Fang said with a sigh.

"Is Tsukune doing anything to help?" Kokoa asked.

"He is," Fang-Fang said with a nod. "Unfortunately, the international stage is not where the problem is. While he has put out a very strong call for peace, as have many nations, it's almost like the humans here are under some kind of spell. I understand tensions with India with our human brethren are also peaking. A wise man would not antagonize two enemies at once. I suspect there is something foul lurking under the surface, though no specter has reared it's ugly head. Both my and Lord Aono's people have been searching for a hidden cause. I may be forced to take over the government to keep the situation from getting out of control."

"Will that not make keeping to peace easier?" Kokoa asked.

"Initially," Fang-Fang admitted. "However, Kokoa, politics is a slimy task I wish to avoid if at all possible. It contains many pitfalls for the unwary or unwise. Although I am neither, I do not wish to become involved in any official capacity in the government if it can be helped. Ruling from the shadows will not get one burned by sunlight."

Kokoa gave a slight nod. "I think I know what you're saying. Father says something similar."

Holding up a finger to stress his point, Fang-Fang said, "Shuzen Issa is a wise man. Learn all you can from him, Kokoa."

A servant hurried in and bowed. "Master, the Wolves have been seen approaching from the south. There is a human army between them and us. Chin Lao is asking if we should assist Liang."

Fang-Fang thought briefly, then said, "Have Chin Lao gather witches and warn Liang. If he can get around those humans to the west, help him find a trail. If he cannot, then open a suitable portal to bring the Wolves to safety."

"Yes, master," the servant said and hurried away.

Kokoa watched the servant go, then asked, "Don't you want someone behind the enemy? Isn't that tactical sense?"

"Too soon, Kokoa," Fang-Fang told her. We will not be aggressive until they become so. I promised Lord Aono I will not make any aggressive moves first. Also, one does not tip their hand in warning. If the humans come for us, then they will find a host of deceptions awaiting them. While knowing tactics is essential, patience and timing are also very important."

Kokoa let out a sigh. "I wish I could stay to see how this plays out. I have a feeling you are more than ready for an attack by the humans."

Fang-Fang smiled and said, "With the additional support your Father has supplied, we are set to teach those humans a very painful lesson about those they oppose."

.

In a conference room with his staff and the DA, Detective Reynolds listened to Akemi's frantic 911 call. They played it twice. One thing they picked up on was the yell to "Get Her!" just as Azami had told him. Everyone had typed copies of every statement they'd gotten, as well a pictures from the scene, responder's statements, and the results of room investigations on every student who had been involved. They went over everything they had, then the DA looked at Reynolds and asked, "Can you give me a time line?"

Detective Reynolds nodded. "With fair accuracy, yes. Harold Weyman, Samuel Gunter, Alice Cassidy and Rachel Walker were all part of an anti-yokai group. Samuel had a web site toting hate of and alleged discrimination by yokai. That site has been taken down. Through E-mails and texts, we have found they did plot to drive Akemi Aono off campus. Sam found out from a source we have yet to identify, that plain water is very volatile to a vampire. They met with two others, Betty Faust and Kathy Benning, on a per-determined day, as per their e-mails and text messages, to confront Akemi Aono and stop her from going to school."

Turning a page on his notes, he said, "On that morning, they gathered near the south entrance and intercepted Akemi Aono and Daniel Collins on their way to school. From statements, Daniel Collins tried to get them to back off. Akemi called 911. Upon her call, the group attacked, beating Daniel and squirting water from their bottles onto Akemi. Akemi tried to dodge, but upon seeing Daniel down and being beaten, she tried to move to help him and was drenched with water, which burned her badly."

Reynolds looked up from his notes and told the DA, "At that point, being burned and fearing for Daniel's life, Akemi did attack. From what she told me, it was not a conscious decision, but one borne of pain and suffering. She was trying to get to Daniel. Four people were in her way. She knocked them aside. Due to her power, when she knocked them away, it was with enough force to kill them. The pattern of bodies on the ground supports her statement. Betty Faust passed out on her own, Kathy Benning died of a heart attack. By law, Akemi Aono was defending herself and Daniel. What Akemi Aono did was self defense, and in defense of Daniel Collins."

The DA frowned. "I've had pressure from several sources to bring this killer to justice. I need to bring charges on someone," he stated.

"Then bring them on Betty Faust for collaborating with a terrorist group to deny the Civil Rights of others, attempted first degree murder of Akemi Aono, assault against Daniel Collins, and conspiracy to commit murder," Reynolds replied.

The DA shook his head. Heavily, he said, "Faust isn't the one who killed five kids."

"Four, one died of a heart attack. They all were committing a crime," Reynolds said, correcting him. "It is sad, but those are the facts."

The DA frowned again and said, "The plea of self defense has limitations. I will agree, Aono had a right to defend herself, but the force used was excessive. I think the best course of action is to charge Akemi Aono with four counts of murder, then allow a plea bargain down to involuntary manslaughter. Bring her in and book her."

Reynolds let out a huff and said, "You are looking at a circus of a trial here. Water is to Aono as acid is to us. They tried to kill her. She defended herself and killed them. That is within the guidelines of self defense."

The DA got up. In a firm tone, he said, "Pick her up, charge her. I expect she will be in jail by the end of the day."

Reynolds watched him go. "You don't have a case," he said. The DA ignored him and left.

.

"NO!" Moka said flatly. " **Akemi was attacked, and because she stood up for herself, they are now charging her with murder**?" she asked in a screech.

Tsukune felt a headache coming on. A big one. Detective Reynolds had called, and wanted to see Akemi in his office. Kurumu coaxed him into telling her it was to charge her with four counts of murder, then take her off to a prison hospital. "Moka, we can't just ignore this," he pleaded.

Enraged, Moka stated, " **ANYONE who tries to put Akemi in jail WILL be shown their place!"**

"We need a good lawyer," Tsukune explained, "If we keep Akemi here, it will only make her look guilty. We have to prove her innocence."

Moka shifted foot to foot, so angry she didn't know what to do. " **MY baby is NOT going to sit in jail,"** she stated.

"She won't. We get a good lawyer, make bail, and she can come back home," Tsukune told her firmly.

"Moka, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked and got between them. "Do we know who is making these charges against Akemi?"

"Not by name, no," Tsukune said.

"Let me find out. I'm sure I can coax him into dropping the charges."

Tsukune almost nodded. That was a quick, easy solution. It was also the worst thing to do if anyone happened to find out about it. Besides Akemi, he was very concerned about human/yokai relations over this. Still, he teetered on whether or not to do it.

Moka wasn't so unsure. " **Do it,"** she stated. " **Just make sure you are not caught."**

"Moka, that may be a big mistake," Tsukune warned.

" **We have already made a big mistake, trusting humans with our daughter,** " Moka grated.

"Hey! I'll do it and I won't get caught, OK?" Kurumu said, eyeing Tsukune. She all but ran from the room.

" **Tsukune, I cannot allow humans to put Akemi in their jail,** " Moka stated.

Tsukune didn't want that either, he really didn't. He also knew to not go along with these charges and see them through was going to put yokai in a very bad light. Never had he thought he'd have to deal with something like this, especially with Akemi in the middle of it.

A crow flew in a window and flapped to a stop on Tsukune's shoulder. A note was rolled up and put in a small sheath hung from the crow's neck. It was a note from Ruby. Tsukune took the note out and read it.

 _Humans are advancing on Fang-Fang's territory and tried to bomb his defenses. Fang-Fang is set to counter, both armies are on the move._

" **DAMN IT!"** Tsukune roared.

.

At the borders of Fang-Fang's land, a long line of tanks rolled towards the simple fence marking the village and fields. Just behind them, troop carries with mounted machine guns and grenade launchers made another long line in support of the tanks. On the other side of the fence, all was quiet. There was no movement, not even from the village.

Driving on, the line of tanks approached the fence to knock it down and drive through. Just before the tanks reached the fence, the ground in front of them opened up in a chasm. The tanks couldn't stop. Most of them fell in immediately, a few teetered on the edge, desperately trying to back up before they slipped in also. Behind them the support vehicles stopped. Yelling and frantic radio calls went out.

In the fields around the village, ground erupted and tanks appeared. These tanks began shooting at the troop carriers. As carriers blew up, others tried to back up and flee. In the area around the village, none made it. Far to the sides, carriers did race away from the trap.

The chasm in the ground closed up. On one side of the village, carriers driven by Fang-Fang's forces appeared to race at the fleeing carriers. Armed with rockets, the carriers that appeared from Fang-Fang's side blew up the fleeing troop carriers nearly at will. Far to the other side, Men and orcs appeared at the fence line with TOW missiles and mortars to devastate the fleeing Chinese.

At the air base that was to support the attack, dragons appeared overhead and dove down to breathe fire on planes and into buildings. Men on the ground screamed and burned as they tried to flee. The dragons flew away, leaving the base a flaming wreck with explosions from burning ammunition causing more destruction.

At a Chinese army encampment, a single female walked up to the gate. The guards challenge her. The Siren belting out her scream strong and hard. Her voice carrying, the guards, and men all over the base clapped their hands to their ears as they cried in pain, their bodies breaking down from the Siren's wail. Once the bodies stopped moving, the Siren walked away. Men supporting Fang-Fang ran onto the army post and collected up arms and ammunition.

Outside the area, sixty miles away, humans supporting Fang-Fang and their families blew up bridges and rail lines, cut wires and blocked roads with everything from fallen trees to rocks. Cell phone towers that they found had the power cut off. Warnings for the Chinese army not to enter the area were put up on posts for all to see.

Fang-Fang called it defending the lands of his people.

The Chinese called it a declaration of war.

.

The Chinese army had no 'front line' to speak of in it's fight. The troops advancing into Fang-fang's territory were obliterated. The remnants of the Chinese advance and the reserves fought small groups using guerilla tactics that were everywhere. There was no large counterattack, but thousands of small attacks on traveling units, communications, and supply depots. Night time saw the carnage increase. Patrols were found dead, stripped of their gear and vehicles. Lighted encampments drew mortar and yokai attacks. Those that went without light fared better battle wise, but still found many dead in their ranks come morning. Fear filled Chinese ranks as soldiers became afraid they were going to be the next to be 'found dead'. Chinese soldiers fled the area to avoid being killed by things they could not even see.

It was death by a thousand cuts.

Four days after the initial disastrous push onto Fang-Fang's territory, Chinese all along the line retreated back outside the places where posted warnings had been put up. Leaving over half their numbers as dead or missing, as well as large portions of their equipment, the General in charge regrouped his forces from three armies to only two, and set up defensive positions 80 miles away from their intended target.

An air strike was called to bomb the target area to stop any advance. The planes were shot down with anti-aircraft missiles.

Another factor that cut deep into the Chinese army that no general had considered was mass defections. Chinese army units that became surrounded met young women who 'coaxed' them to see the true enemy of China was the communist party and that Fang-Fang and the yokai were their saviors. Starry eyed and Charmed, young Chinese soldiers turned sides and became part of the NCR, the New China Republic. While the Chinese army lost 80,000 soldiers from the battles, Fang-Fang's forces gained 14,000 soldiers, as well as many tanks, artillery pieces, over a thousand trucks and tons of supplies.

For China, it was a total humiliation. One that could not be allowed to stand.

.

On the southwest border China had with India, Indian authorities had enough with Chinese soldiers coming into Indian territory to begin building roads and reinforcing their 'proper' line. After pounding the Chinese with 4000 artillery and hundreds of rockets for a full day, A mass of Indian soldiers with hundreds of tanks attacked the Chinese.

Overhead, Indian air power flooded the sky with ground attack and air-to air missiles, sweeping the Chinese air force from the sky. The strikes were not just on the border areas, but also deeper behind the lines. Indian paratroopers dropped far behind the lines to block roads into the area and prevent reinforcements.

.

The Devil lounged back, very pleased with the work Cruella and her demons were doing. In China, sides were being taken in the coming war, with Yokai or against. Although he would have preferred a pure Yokai Vs Human conflict, it wasn't coming out like that. A yokai warlord had amassed a mixed force. Slick tongued and knowing how to manipulate, Fang-Fang had drawn in nearly a hundred thousand yokai and humans. The Chinese government army that had come to subdue him had grossly underestimated what they were getting into, and were beaten badly. Now, everywhere in China, Yokai were shifting to 'safer' places where there were no humans, or places that had humans who welcomed them. Humans who were told / shown that yokai needed to be destroyed were also gathering in like minded enclaves loyal to the Government. With this large division splitting up China, the Indian Army ran rough shod over the border forces, driving 70 miles into China and taking passes to reinforce their positions.

In the mid East, Palestinian rockets overwhelmed the 'iron dome' defense systems to pound Israeli cities. Israeli war planes flew out to find and destroy the rocket launching platforms to run into a surprise of anti-aircraft missiles. In celebration of downing Israeli fighter-bombers, another thick wave of rockets shot out to rain down on Israel. The Iron Dome missiles depleted, all Israeli soldiers could do was watch the rockets pour down like rain. Before the building was destroyed, the Prime Minister announced a declaration of war on Palestine.

The Devil's smile grew as more and more souls died in anguish and with hate on their lips, and fell down to him like rain to add to the burning fires of his realm.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Dressed in a professional pants suit and changing her looks to a dark headed brunette, Kurumu coaxed her way into the office of the District Attorney. Some sweet talk got her in to see him. Going into his office, she smiled brightly and said, "Hello, I came to talk to you about the case against Akemi Aono."

The man motioned to the chair across his desk. "You have information for me?" he asked.

Adding a Charm to her smile, Kurumu said, "I do. In reviewing the case I found that Miss Aono's actions were purely justified self defense."

In a monotone voice, he shook his head. "Incorrect. Miss Aono used excessive force causing five deaths. She needs to be convicted of murder and sentenced to four life-terms in prison."

Kurumu's jaw dropped in shock. This man was human. He was completely unaffected by her Charm. That wasn't possible. "Have you reviewed the evidence?" she asked.

"I have. Any you are?" he asked in return.

Kurumu had made a point of not introducing herself. Normally, men didn't pick up on that. He was also unaffected by her Charm. Something was very wrong here. As she studied him, it hit her. He was already under a Charm by what had to be a very powerful Succubus. "Who Charmed you?" she asked.

There was a flash of murderous intent from behind her. Before Kurumu could turn to face it, something hit her in the back of the head hard. She saw stars and blacked out.

…

"Ughhh," Kurumu groaned as she picked herself off the floor. Arm on the chair she fell out of, she lifted herself up and saw blood on the tips of her fingers.

"Huh?" she asked. She had no wounds, where did the blood come from? A sniff told her it was human blood. She got up and found the DA slumped back in his chair. Four slash marks on his bloody chest showed he'd been ripped open. Four slash marks, just like four fingernails. His blood was all over the desk.

From the other room, a woman's voice cried, "Hurry officer! The murderer is still in his office, I jammed the door shut, but she still might get out!"

Kurumu sensed the woman was a yokai. She had called the police. The DA had been murdered and his blood was on her fingers.

"Oh no," Kurumu whispered. There was only one door. The windows were solid panes of glass, she was on the fifth floor. If she tried to burst out the windows, who knew how many people would see her. She dove for the door and pushed. The door was frozen in place. The magic she sensed on it told her she was not going get it open without destroying it. "Oh no," she whispered again. She was trapped in here alone with the DA's blood on her fingers. No one would believe it wasn't her who'd killed him.

This was very bad.

Desperately searching around, Kurumu looked for a way out. The ceiling was high, to one side there was an ornate fixture covering an air shaft. Jumping up, she clung to the outside and pulled. The ornate cover swung open. YES! She climbed in and shut it behind her. In the metal cavity, she found the duct shrunk down. It was wide enough to wiggle into. Kurumu got into the duct. It was a tight fit, allowing her only room to inch-worm along. She was in and being as quiet as possible as people burst into the room below.

"She killed him! She has to be in here someplace!" the yokai woman cried.

"Calm down, Ma'am and step out. Pete, call for backup and forensics. Tell them the DA has been murdered."

Kurumu stayed still in her confined space, listening. It was a no brainer that if they found her, then they would hold her responsible for that man's death. She'd been set up by that woman. Closing her eyes in concentration, she felt that woman was a succubus also but somehow … evil. That would explain why Akemi was attacked, this woman, or someone like her had Charmed those kids into attacking her and Daniel. Surely that woman hadn't expected those kids to kill Akemi. But, what if she'd told those kids they were able to?

It made sense. That Succubus Charms the kids to attack Akemi, then Charms this DA to prosecute Akemi for murder. But then why kill him? Right, to set her up so it looked like Kurumu had come to kill him herself. That didn't make any sense, for if that man was dead, then who would take Akemi to court?

"Back out guys, we have to get pictures."

"Get them, we have to get this body to the morgue for autopsy."

"Ma'am, what case was he working on?"

"He was seeing that woman about the Aono case."

"And she killed him."

"It's a message. Try to take that vampire to court, and you die."

"We got what we need. You can take the body now."

It hit Kurumu why she'd been set up, so it looked like she'd come here to keep Akemi out of jail! That Bitch! Kurumu wanted so bad to rip her way out of here and slash that other succubus apart, but she couldn't do that with all these humans around.

"Get prints, see if you can figure out how she got away."

A familiar voice came to Kurumu's ears. Detective Reynolds asked, "Do we have a description of the perp?"

"Yes sir, and an eye witness."

"Sir, we don't know how she got out."

"They don't need to use doors," Reynolds said heavily. "I have a call to make. Excuse me."

Kurumu waited until the police were done and all was quiet. She then inched along farther until she got to a larger duct. There was a square duct above her that went up, but there was no way she was going to make that corner. At the end of the larger duct ahead, there was a grating. Slowly she inched along, careful not to make any noise.

Getting close enough to see out the grating, Kurumu looked down on the room. She saw a padded bench and a few chairs. Ok, this was the waiting room outside the offices. Two people came in. Kurumu saw their heads as they passed through.

"He was killed?"

"Executed in his office and the perp fled. It had to be a yokai, there was no way out, but she left without a trace."

"Damn, what was this case about?"

A door shut.

Kurumu then felt the Succubus return. A blond head appeared below her. Not looking at her, the woman sang, "It's safe to leave now. By the way, I'm going to be found dead soon, so you are on your own. Good luck."

The woman then disappeared.

Kurumu gritted her teeth, but stayed quiet. Not trusting the woman's statement that it was safe, Kurumu cast herself in invisibility and opened the grating. Not seeing anyone, she slipped out and shut the grate then called on Yukari to retrieve her.

.

Upon getting home, Kurumu met Tsukune and Moka, who looked angry. "What did you do?" Tsukune asked heavily.

"I didn't do anything!' Kurumu shot back. "I was hit from behind, it was another Succubus, but she felt … evil. When I woke up, the DA was dead, and she'd put his blood on my fingertips!"

Tsukune lowered his head and pinched the base of his nose. "This looks very bad," he grumbled.

" **Did you at least disguise yourself**?" Moka asked

"Yes! But I has no idea miss Bitch was going to race in and knock me out and kill him!" Kurumu cried.

"That's why we got the call," Tsukune said. "Detective Reynolds was not just asking to see us, he wanted to find out if we were home."

" **Tsukune, this succubus may be one of the devil's minions. If she is, everything that happened makes sense. He wants to discredit us, and used those kids to attack Akemi to that end** ," Moka stated.

"Yeah," Tsukune said in a breath. "We need to stop him from sending his demons into our world."

"How?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune looked at his wives and said, "I need to talk to Ruby."

.

Akemi was getting better. She still had pink patches where the burns were, and was still missing hair in a large bald patch on the side of her head. She called the hospital and got Daniel's room number.

"he… hello?"

"Daniel, it's Akemi. How are you doing?"

"Akemi?" he asked eagerly. "Never mind me, how are you? I heard you got burned bad."

"I did, but I heal quick. I'm sorry I can't be there."

"Hey, you called, so it's OK. Besides, the news said you are wanted for murder. There's an arrest warrant out and you're being looked for by everyone. Akemi, they attacked us, I will swear in court that we only tried to defend ourselves." Daniel said firmly.

Akemi took a deep breath. "Daniel, I did kill people. I don't know if I'll get to see you when I return … but I will if I can."

"What? No! Akemi, stay away. They want to put you in jail!"

"Daniel, I have to come back."

"Akemi, please, stay away."

"If I don't go back and face these charges, we'll never have a life together," Akemi explained.

"Yes we will, I'll come there. Akemi, you can't come back here," Daniel said firmly.

Akemi paused for a moment, then meekly asked, "Will you wait for me?"

There was a pause, then Daniel said, "Akemi … you … Look, Barnabas is getting me a good lawyer, I'll make sure you get one too."

"I know you will. Will you wait for me?" she asked again.

"You know I will. Akemi, you're everything to me. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes."

"Thank you. I love you, Daniel. I'll see you as soon as I can."

In a sob, Daniel said, "I love you too, my Blood Mate."

Akemi hung up and stiffened herself to go tell her parents she was going back, no matter the consequences.

.

Detective Reynolds listened to the tapped phone conversation with his team and the assistant DA.

"So, she's coming back to face the music," one of his detectives said.

Reynolds nodded and said, "Somehow, I figured she would. From talking to her, I really don't believe she killed anyone on purpose. If that was her intent, then she would have killed Faust also."

The assistant DA let out a huff. "Once she arrives, Detective, call me. We'll get the official booking done right away and get bail set. I'll set up the Grand Jury at the soonest possible date."

"You're going to indict her," Reynolds said.

Looking a bit nervous, the Assistant DA said, "From everything I see, this is a case of self defense. Still, due to the deaths, we have to present the case to the Grand Jury and let them decide whether or not to prosecute on any charges."

"Can't you just call it self defense and close the case?" Reynolds asked.

"I could, but given the … circumstances, I feel it's best to take it to the Grand Jury."

Reynolds got it. The man was scared he might be next to be ripped apart in his office. Either by a yokai, or angry people who didn't get to see Aono going on trial. Security didn't mean much when people could walk through walls. He asked, "How about Betty Faust? We have tied her to this anti-yokai group that did the attack, and her fingerprints were on one of those empty water bottles we found."

"Do we have enough for a case?"

"By her correspondence and the fact she was there, we do. I know the others died, but I think it's important to make an example out of her on what happens to people who get themselves involved in a hate crime," Reynolds explained.

"Then book her too."

.

Detective Reynolds knew Betty Faust had been released from the hospital. He had a pair of patrolmen pick her up at home on charges of denial of civil rights, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder and terroristic activities. He knew her lawyer would see that she didn't spend a single night in jail, at least until after the trial.

He had no more than finished dispatching the patrolmen when he got a visitor to his office. The brunette woman wore a crisp suit and handed him a card.

"Detective, I am Laurie Welsh, attorney for Akemi Aono. I was told I was going to meet her here in your office?"

Reynolds took her card. "News to me, but have a seat. I'm sure she will be here soon."

Laurie eyed him. "You haven't arrested her yet?"

He cast her a brief smile. "The moment she shows up." he promised. "I already told the judge to expect her today."

Laurie nodded. "Any evidence you have, I would like to see," she said firmly.

"Of course," he agreed. He picked up his file and said, "I already made this copy for you."

"Thank you," she said and opened the folder. "The police are not usually this cooperative. Especially with a murder suspect. The evidence is all in here?"

"All the evidence and statements are there, yes," he assured her.

"Miss Aono has not been read her rights?"

"Not yet, I have yet to arrest her. Once I do, we march down to the bail hearing. I'm sure you have authorization to post bail?"

"I do," she said. Looking at Akemi's statement, she frowned. "What I am seeing here, is that she was attacked."

Reynolds had to stiffen his neck not to nod in agreement.

Akemi, wearing a simple green button down blouse and skirt came into the doorway and knocked. She still wore a scarf over her head and her knee wraps were outlined by her knees socks. "Detective, you wanted to see me?" she asked meekly.

Reynolds noted the lost look on her face. "I do, please come in and have a seat." he said. He slide an extra chair over beside her Lawyer. "Akemi this is your Lawyer …"

"Laurie Welsh," Laurie said, interrupting him. She held out her hand. Akemi shook it. "Akemi Aono," Akemi replied in her meek tone.

Firmly, Laurie said, "Akemi, I strongly recommend you say nothing else to anyone. Let me speak for you. This is for your own protection."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Detective Reynolds is going to read you your rights, then we will go down and see the judge to set bail. After that, You and I will go have a private talk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Reynolds got out the Miranda card and said, "Akemi Aono, I am placing you under arrest ….."

As he read Akemi her rights, he noted she looked like she was going to cry. She held onto herself and voiced that she understood.

He didn't bother with handcuffs, by what he'd learned, she could snap them off at any time. In Chicago, her younger sister had broken her cuffs then ripped the cell door off to walk out of the jail. It boggled his mind that anyone would screw with someone who had that much power.

.

Akemi's bail was set at 1 million dollars, which Laurie took care of with a call to Tsukune. Besides the monetary portion, bail also depended upon Akemi staying in the area. If she left for any reason, bail would be revoked, and she'd go straight to jail until the trial. After the bail hearing, Laurie took Akemi to her office and sat her down to stress that she was to talk to no one about the south gate incident, and only talk to police or court officials with Laurie present, and agreeing that she could speak.

Laurie also advised Akemi to keep a low profile and wear scarves and sun glasses to help hide herself from recognition. With the rumors the press and other anti-yokai people were putting out about her being a murderer, Laurie didn't want Akemi going anywhere she didn't have to go. Akemi called Daniel. He had been released from the hospital and was back in their apartment. After she left Laurie's office, Akemi went straight home to see Daniel. She took a cab upon Laurie's insistence. Akemi wasn't to walk anywhere by herself.

As the cab pulled up to their apartment building, Akemi saw a sign hand painted in red on the front lawn.

A MURDERING VAMPIRE LIVES HERE

Akemi flushed. Besides the sign, someone had painted a large red cross on the front door. Akemi paid the driver and got out. She stepped through the garlic scattered on the sidewalk and in the yard and pulled the sign up. Going inside, she broke the sign apart and put it in the trash. If someone was trying to keep her from going in, they failed miserably. The fact they tried told her neither she nor Daniel were safe.

Going up to their apartment, Akemi let herself in. Daniel appeared holding a baseball bat. Seeing Akemi he let out a happy sigh. He propped the bat in a corner and hugged her. Akemi returned his hug, holding him gently because of his injuries. She then burst into tears.

.

Tsukune held a meeting with Kurt, Ruby, Harry Dresden, Ling-Ling who was Fang-Fang's zombie sister, Queen Akasha, Bianca, Issa Shuzen, William Smith, and Ancient Mai. They sat in a circle in the large lounge, their drinks and snacks already served, the doors to the room shut, and the room shielded from scry and warded against evil.

"Thank you all for coming," Tsukune said. "We have a problem. Tension and violence is on the rise, especially between yokai and human. Kurt, have you found anything?"

"I have. Our contacts in Beijing are sensing demonic presences. Whatever is at work is inside the Communist government there. Our contacts have also found such presences in the Mideast where fighting has broken out. We also got a trigger in Boston, though it was fleeting. We have not identified the source, but they are agents of the devil."

"California in Silicone Valley and Las Vegas too," Harry Dresden added. "They haven't done anything yet, which makes me think they are working on something big."

Ancient Mai, who bore the look of a young Chinese girl, said, "They are coming up from the abyss, but how they are getting here is a mystery. The High Council has been searching for a portal or Gate, and we're not finding one."

"We have come up empty as well," William added. "It's like they have an ... open highway to come and go as they please. Which should not be possible."

"This is very troubling," Queen Akasha said vacantly. "Unless we can stop demons from entering the world, civilization as we know it may collapse."

"Ruby, have any of your witches discovered anything?" Tsukune asked, hoping she had.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Aono, we've found nothing unusual. The conduit being used to bring demons to the material world must be well guarded and shrouded. It may not even be detectable unless someone stumbles right on top of it."

"The world is a big place, it could be anywhere," Ling-Ling offered.

'There is very little we know," Tsukune said. "There is some. China and the Mideast are hot spots, either place or both may hold these portals. As far as the demons, Kurumu ran into a demon Succubus in Boston."

"Another one?" Harry asked in a whine. "I HATE those things!"

"We also know humans are being compelled to do things," Tsukune added. "So that means there is probably more than one."

"If there is an open portal, many more may be coming. This may just be the beginning," Issa intoned.

"That is what I fear as well," Akasha agreed. "Tsukune, our top priority is finding and permanently closing those portals. Ideally, sealing off the ability to open any portal to the underworld is what needs to be done."

Tsukune looked at Harry, Ruby, then Ling-Ling as he asked, "Is that possible?"

"It is possible," Ruby said, "It would also be very hard to do, and once done, the dynamics of magic and the planes of existence themselves will change."

"The repercussions of such an act are sure to be wide spread," Ling-Ling said. "That is why it has never been attempted. The very fabric of the universe will be affected, with unknown results."

"Lord Aono?" Harry Dresden asked. "Something like that would be similar to an inter-dimensional train wreck. All the ... different realities depend upon the others that exist, even if they do not interact. Energy flows, static barriers ... there's all kinds of interconnections."

"That is, if the required immense power can be summoned up to achieve such a feat," Mai added. "The effort itself may be enough to cause irreparable harm to our, and many other realms."

"So we need to find these portals and close them," Akasha stated.

"It's going to be hard just finding them," Kurt intoned.

"Then it is," Tsukune said. "Queen Akasha is right, we have to find and close them. We also have to find the demons currently here and send them back."

"And deal with the chaos they have caused," Harry added with a huff.

Tsukune eyed Harry. Harry was an expert on the occult and at finding things. "Harry, you are the devil." he said, stabbing a finger at him.

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, you are the devil," Tsukune intoned. "You want to open a gate, portal, whatever it is, from the abyss onto this world. You don't want anyone to find it, but it has to be usable to your minions. Where would you put it?"

Ruby caught on to what Tsukune was doing. "Somewhere remote," she said.

"Someplace anyone would least expect it to be," Kurt said.

"Anywhere but in a church," Harry said with a shrug.

"Where would you not put it?" Tsukune asked.

Ancient Mai spoke up. "Anywhere that is known, or suspected to hold evil intent. Harry would surely have his portal found if he did that, a place like that is the most obvious place to look."

Harry frowned at her. "It's not my portal," he said defensively.

"But it is, Harry. Think like the devil," Tsukune instructed. "It is vital you keep this portal open. You don't even want anyone to suspect it's there. Where it the last place on Earth anyone would look for it?"

Harry stared at Tsukune briefly, then said, "In a church … but it could not be a real, functional church in the present, or in the past. It cannot be any sanctified place, but if I made one, say if I had it built, then burned or ruined it before it was sanctified, then got people to believe it had been a church, then it would indeed be usable for dark magic."

Tsukune gave Harry a nod and said, "Then begin your search there."

"We have a vital task ahead of us," Akasha said. "Tsukune, use every resource to find where those demons are popping up from. I am going to hold court and task every Yokai to help. The moment an entry point is found, destroy it. Destroy every demon found. Report to me on everything. We must get control of the situation."

"As you wish, my Queen," Tsukune said reverently.

.

Tommy's 'harem' were settling into the Sotoba Valley well. The portals between Witch Hill and the valley were in heavy use. Chiho, the top wage earner of their 'family' - seeing how she was the overall manager of supply and transportation - had a new house constructed just for them. Seeing how Tommy and Azami were going to school and working, they were allowed to move out of the house on Witch Hill to be closer to work. Uzume, one of Tommy's Sekerei and Chiho's friend, took to doing the cooking for the family. Matsu cleaned and ran her 'premium' web sites in her computer packed room, Haihane worked her job and was constantly on the lookout for new jokes to enjoy.

Coming home from school, Tommy and Azami were surprised to see Moka in their living room waiting for them. Chiho was also home much earlier than normal.

"Hi, Mama Moka," Azami said, greeting her with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to all of you. Chiho is home early so she can be here too," Moka explained.

"Uh oh, sounds serious," Tommy noted.

"It is," Moka said, "Demons are back and causing trouble. We need to find them, and where they are coming from. We need your family to help find them."

"How can we help?" Tommy asked.

Moka explained. "We need to find the portal demons are coming through. We also don't want whoever that finds the portal to be vulnerable to these demons. Harry Dresden suspects they may be using a fake church, someplace where we would never look for a portal from the abyss to bring the demons over. Matsu is a computer wizard, she can help find possible sites quickly. You and Azami have fought demons before so you'll be able to defend yourselves if the need arises. With Jade's help to get you there and out quickly, you'll be able to identify it for destruction."

Azami grew a grin and pumped her first. "YES! We get to kick ass!" she cried.

"Not unless you have to," Moka warned. "Find it, mark it and call us. Do not try to destroy the place yourself."

Tommy shrugged and asked, "Can't we just … I don't know, throw holy water on it?"

Azami smacked him. "Hey, Baka, we're vampires remember? You don't want to spill any of that on you."

"I can throw it," Uzume offered. "So can Haihane."

"Just find it and tell us," Moka stated.

.

Working at his desk, Detective Reynolds picked up his phone when it rang. "Reynolds."

"Our eye witness is dead."

"What? Who?"

"Miss Shauna Blakely, the DA's secretary. She was found in her apartment, slashed open just like the DA was. She hadn't come to work, so a couple patrolmen went to check on her. No forced entry has been found, her security alarm didn't trip until the manager opened the door for the officers who went to check on her. Forensics is putting her time of death at 5:45 PM, just after she went home."

"Where's the body?"

"The morgue, Autopsy is scheduled for this afternoon."

"I'll be right down. I want her body checked over closely," Reynolds said as he got up, then hung the phone up and headed for the morgue.

.

Dead bodies were never a pretty sight. One that was once a pretty woman that had gotten multiple slashes deep in her chest was even worse. Reynolds stopped by to talk to the officers from the scene. They had interviewed the neighbors, no one had seen or heard anything ut of the ordinary. Looking at the crime scene pictures, Shauna was laid out in the middle of the floor, blood pool around her. No tracks or any disturbance to the pool, and of course no fingerprints were found.

The position of the body puzzled Reynolds. Arms at her sides, lying flat. No sign of an attempt to back away or defend herself.

Down in the morgue, Reynolds had the Doctor focus on possible signs of being bound.

"No one just stands in place and lets themselves be killed," Reynolds stated.

The Doctor waved a hand at the corpse. "I looked closely. No indentations or bruises on her arms or legs, the blood spatter on her clothes indicates she was standing when the fatal wounds were administered. Her heart was ripped open, there is a spray of blood on her door that also indicates she was upright when it happened. What I don't get is the fact that unless she did this herself, whoever did it should have been sprayed. There should be a gap in the spray pattern to show where the killer was."

Reynolds looked at the crime scene photos again. The Doctor was right, the inside of the door had a perfect spray pattern on it. Whoever did this had to be very, very fast. A Yokai. Another thought came to him. "Doctor, the slices in her chest, are they the same as in the DA's? Length and spacing?"

"They are," the Doctor confirmed.

"Thank you, Doctor," Reynolds said. He left to go to the ballistics lab. He had an idea.

.

.

Fang-Fang avoided politics like a vampire avoids pure water. After driving the government forces out of his territory, the masses were happy, and calls came for him to be the new 'Emperor'. That wasn't going to happen. He was a gangster, not a ruler. He had to do something, so he chose a Prime Minister he knew he could trust to organize the masses of humans and yokai into groups. The White Tiger, Yang Tsu was good with being firm yet reasonable, as well as being a good organizer.

Yang called for gatherings and divided the New China Republic up into districts and the various warriors by command. While the military commanders all took orders from Fang-Fang, each district was to select a leader to represent them in the new parliament.

At the first meeting, laws were discussed. Yang went for the basic laws, farmers that tilled their land, owned their land. Children would be taught by local schools, and there was no restrictions on Fong Dong, or practicing any religion, so long as it was not pushed on others, or used for underhanded purposes. The new parliament immediately voted in favor of all of Yang's suggestions. Returning to their districts, the parliament members informed their people of the new laws.

Massive cheers went up for their new Emperor, Fang-Fang.

On the military side, humans and yokai were pushed in training hard. Skills were honed and soldiers' bodies were pushed to their limits to become stronger. Tactics were taught down to the basic human rifleman. Teamwork was stressed in training from the large units all the way down to the squad level as well as inter-unit cooperation. With the additions from the Chinese army, Fang-Fang's mixed army became much more organized and efficient. With the help of magic, ruined equipment left behind by the Chinese was restored to working order and an Aonofuels plant was supplying the needed liquid fuel for the growing number of vehicles and aircraft that had crashed and were picked up and restored.

A representative from the Indian Army arrived to speak to Fang-Fang.

Fang-Fang agreed to see the man. The Indian Officer was in his best uniform. He sat with Fang-Fang and showed him the 'situation map'.

"We are here, just inside the border, you are here, 400 miles to the northeast. In between us is the bulk of the Chinese army. If we join forces, we can come at them from both sides and crush them in between us," the Indian officer explained.

Fang-Fang looked at the map and said, "I have more than one side to my border. Our fight is not conquest, but survival. However, if you were to supply us with a list of items, I am sure we can cut supplies to that army along the length of this river here. Will that not help you?"

"It will. What items do you want?" the Officer asked.

Fang-Fang had a long list. Food, ammunition for their weapons, more anti-aircraft and anti-tank missiles, and women. "We have many, many human men who have no mates," Fang-Fang explained. "They suffer from the one-child policy. Few females survive it."

The Indian Officer blinked. "But, we cannot order women to come to you."

Fang-Fangs shrugged. "Then offer an incentive. Don't you have any rabbit Yokai? Their females are always in need for some male attention."

"This isn't about comfort women for soldiers," the Indian Officer said.

"For the thousands of human men here, it is," Fang-Fang countered. "You need that Chinese army cut off from supplies. I need to give men incentive to fight. Right now, you have done well against one foe. Pakistan is an ally of China. How well will you do when you need to redirect forces onto your northern border?"

The Indian Officer shook his head. "I must discuss the matter with my superiors."

"Please inform me of the results," Fang-Fang said.

.

Israel lost many of vehicles including tanks when they flowed into Palestine. The rebels were much better equipped than they had guessed. Still the overwhelming experience and numbers gave Israel the edge. The Palestinians were tenacious and radical, and they didn't give up. They died as they were steam rolled over by the Israeli army.

Other countries were angered by Israel swarming into Palestine. In Lebanon, the radicals there had also received equipment and reinforcements. The Golan Heights were attacked at night from all sides by radical and Iranian troops and air craft. Having some troops pulled to reinforce the Palestinian drive, the Israelis fought hard, and lost ground. The remains held on, hoping for relief to come. Unfortunately, what came was one of Cruella's Succubi that destroyed the command structure and gave conflicting orders. The worst was to re-take the south road off the heights as a route for retreat. Some soldiers did escape, but the Golan Heights were lost. Syrian forces arrived to reinforce and strengthen the Iranian troops with artillery, Russian tanks and anti-aircraft missiles.

.

Arm in arm, Daniel and Akemi headed out for school, determined that they were not going to be driven away from their education. Walking onto the campus, they noted everyone who saw them not only didn't harass them, they turned and walked quickly the other way. While many students agreed that Akemi Aono was a murderer, they also knew they did not want to be next, and gave the pair a wide berth. There was also rumors going around that Akemi had the DA killed for wanting to prosecute her, and the police were afraid to arrest her. Although students ached for revenge, they settled for stewing with their growing hate, letting it fester and become darker.

Before they got to class, one of the security officers hailed Daniel and Akemi. "Mr. Collins, Miss Aono, the main office wants to see you."

Daniel and Akemi looked at each other. Both knew this was not good news. They went to the Administration building. Heading up to the main office, they stopped at the front desk.

"Excuse me, someone wanted to see us?" Daniel asked.

The plump secretary eyed them. "You are?" she asked.

"Daniel Collins and Akemi Aono."

The secretary looked on her computer then said, "Yes, one moment, please." She got up and went into another room, then came back out and handed them expulsion papers. "The student handbook expressly prohibits fighting. Both of you were involved with a deadly altercation on school grounds at the south entrance," she stated. "You are both expelled for fighting, and due to being expelled, you have forfeited all funds previously paid to the school. You are required to leave the premises."

"We were attacked," Daniel said in a hard tone.

"Will you leave, or do I call security?" the woman asked.

Daniel felt a tug on his arm. Quietly, Akemi said, "Daniel, let's go."

Daniel gaped at Akemi. "But…"

"We aren't going to win. Let's go before there is more trouble," Akemi said, and led him out of the office.

"But … it wasn't our fault," Daniel said weakly.

In a harder tone, Akemi said, "They don't care."

Akemi held Daniel's hand on the way back out of the entrance. It was hard enough being expelled from College. When the cheering arose behind them, Akemi gritted her teeth in anger. She had to let go of Daniels' hand, afraid she might crush it in her fists.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Frank sat down in his living room with Liz and Kumiko, who was frowning down at her swelling belly.

"This baby is making me fat," Kumiko grumbled.

Liz chuckled. "That happens, hon. Look at the bright side, it's not permanent."

"You'll have your little boy," Frank offered.

"Little girl," Kumiko said.

"You sure?" Frank asked.

Kumiko rolled her eyes at him. "I'm a Succubus dear, we have girls."

Casting a playful smile at Liz, Frank said, "Maybe Liz will give me a little boy."

Liz stuck her tongue out at him. "I want a girl too."

"We'll just keep trying until we get a boy," Frank teased.

"I'm OK with that," Kumiko said with a grin.

"And have fun trying," Liz replied with a smirk. Taking on a more serious tone, Liz said, "Frank, this demon hunting Tsukune wants us to do. I think Kumiko shouldn't be part of it."

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

"Because you're going to have a baby?" Liz asked "Beside the risk of loosing it, demons can possess unborn babies."

Kumiko frowned at her and said, "Ichi blessed my baby, as did Chris. Besides, we're only suppose to find this portal thing, not get in a fight."

Frank eyed her. "Hon? When has anyone ever found an unguarded portal to the abyss? Demons may be evil, they aren't stupid. That thing will be guarded, most likely heavily. If they think we know where it is, we'll be in for a fight. That's why Ichi is going to be with us, and you are staying home with Kyoko."

"That's not fair," Kumiko said in a pout.

"That's keeping you and our baby safe," Frank told her.

A knock sounded at the door. Liz bounced up and got it.

"Ichi, Kyoko, come in," Liz said, ushering them inside.

Kumiko got up to get some refreshments. "Aunt Kyoko, Uncle Ichi, would you like anything special?" she asked.

"Tea, please," Ichi said. He helped Kyoko to a chair and sat down beside her. To Frank, he said, "We just talked to Lin. She's going to be our witch. She is cooking up some spells to help protect us."

Frank gestured to the cellar door. "I just made 400 rounds of anti-vampire shells. Water filled pellets. Can you bless them for me?"

Ichi nodded. "I shall. These are for a pistol?"

"Shotgun," Frank said. "Nothing gets attention like a 12 gauge filled with buckshot. I'll have two, the pump and the short barreled semi-auto. I'm leaving the triple barrel here so Kyoko and Kumiko have some protection."

Liz raised a finger and said, "Don't forget the water bombs, they need to be blessed too."

"They do," Frank agreed. One of Frank's anti-vampire weapons that also worked well on anything evil, was a simple water bottle with a detonator inside, activated remotely or with a red button on the cap. When the detonator went off the bursting bottle sprayed water on all directions. Since they were sealed, they were safe for Liz to use also.

Frank had 200 of them ready to be used by whoever else was going evil portal hunting.

Kyoko shifted in place. Talk of going out to hunt down these demons made her nervous. She could only pray Ichi was going to be all right. She didn't want him dying horribly like Kouta had back in high school.

.

Yukari had a scry up, watching the land at the eastern shore of the Mediterranean. On the ground below, it was war. Men and fighting vehicles were moving and killing each other. Although the combatants were all human, hence not their concern, what she was seeing made her think they had gone mad. The forces fighting Israel could not hope to win, but they were fighting none the less. Israel was better armed, and more coordinated. They had more men and equipment on the lines and were pushing their enemy back.

From her overhead view, she could see ships coming, more support for Israel. She also noticed something odd. In one area of Israel, there was no activity. Moving her scry closer, she saw only scattered people in a town, and at what she took as a historical site, there was no one. Every other place she looked, there were at least armed patrols out.

Curious, she looked for a reason why. There didn't seem to be a reason why the place was vacant, until she cast to detect magic. This old site had a barrier around it. As she watched, people who came close, just wandered away. Every road passed by it, one even went half way around it, staying outside the barrier. She was able to see through the barrier to the vacant hill within. Bringing her scry closer, she checked for magic or movement inside the many passageways. Nothing.

"Odd," she mumbled to herself. Why protect an empty hill with magic?

Yukari closed her scry and searched her maps of the area. She found that this place was called Megiddo. The name sounded familiar to her, but she didn't remember any special significance to the name. Maybe it was one of the religious things Father Tappan talked about. Some super-special ancient holy place. That was probably why it was protected.

Yukari decided she'd spent enough time looking at nothing. She was suppose to be trying to find abandoned churches that may be holding a portal to the Abyss. Shifting her scry, she inspected the town, then moved on.

.

Daniel was becoming concerned. Akemi had spend the last two days inside with that blank look on her face. Going over to where she was lying on the couch, staring at the TV, Daniel sat down beside her and poke her lightly in the belly.

"Hey sweetie, what do you say we go out tonight?" he asked cheerfully. "Say, dinner and…"

"Why?" she asked harshly. Turning her blank gaze at Daniel, she asked, "To run into someone else who hates me for no reason? Maybe this time someone will have a fire hose they can use on me? Hear them cheer when we get driven away again?"

Daniel stared at her. "Ahh, hon? Maybe we should go back to Collinwood," he offered.

"I. Can't. Leave!" Akemi snapped. "I step out of town and my bail is revoked! I'll have a great choice then," she said sarcastically. "Either walk off to jail, or be forced to hurt, maybe kill people to stay out of jail. OH! and I'm sure my family will be fine with me sitting in a jail cell. Just how much chaos do you think we can create?"

Daniel looked away from her. " Sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up," he said meekly. He got up and moved to leave. Akemi clasped his hand.

"I'm sorry," Akemi said quickly, "You didn't deserve that. I'm just … frustrated."

Daniel turned back to her and sat back down. He nodded. "I understand. I'm feeling pretty helpless myself," he offered.

Akemi sat up and hugged him. He hugged her back. They sat embracing each other, the only comfort they could get.

.

The city of Lhasa, China, was a large pro-yokai city. Almost one quarter of the population there was some form of yokai. There were even yokai in the government that were part of the Communist party. Even though nearly everyone in the city knew it, the presence of yokai was neither talked about, nor even seriously thought about. Mixed marriages were not uncommon and if a drunk yokai changed into his yokai form, he was guided home or to a place where he could sleep it off. To the people there, it wasn't a big deal. That was until the government crackdown.

At first, city officials ignored the yokai registration order. They put up notices, but didn't actively search out any yokai and the office of yokai registration was one old woman in a small room who made up records during the day to please 'the party', then went home to her Kappa family.

Things changed when Fang-Fang was attacked. The call that went up for troops to defend China from the yokai invasion was answered. Local recruiters did sign up a constant flow of recruits to the training camps just outside the city. Part of the training in these boot camps was a lesson in the ideologies Fang-Fang was promoting. Word spread person to person about how Fang-Fang was throwing off the shackles of communism and everyone who followed him was having a better life. The Boot Camps also stressed that human or yokai, they were all Chinese and neighbors.

While the Chinese government was sending supplies to the tens of thousands of new troops being trained in and around Lhasa, those troops and the city prepared themselves to fight hard for Emperor Fang-Fang.

.

Kashiro noted there were many substitute teachers in school recently. Even Kumiko, who wasn't even a teacher, was now teaching cooking classes part of the day. Several substitutes were humans brought in to fill the ranks of missing teachers. Kaiyo had told him that Mariko Kurama was now taking Yukari's spot as head of the Witch College.

Classes had been reduced to half days. Chiho, the Sotoba valley town administrator, had talked him into taking over the Sotoba Valley police department, since he had experience being a police Captain. The vampire who previously held the job, and his wife who was a Witch, had been called away to another job. Where was everyone going?

.

Lin scried on a wooden church building in Montana that was so old, the wood was black with age. On the edge of a broken down ghost town, Matsu had marked this as a possible portal. The town was uninhabited, and from what Matsu had discovered, never had a church.

Frank stood ready to go, with Liz and Ichi, armed with shotguns and water grenades. Lin opened a portal, the three went through.

Upon stepping into the high grass, Frank brought his pump gun up. He scanned to the left, Liz scanned to the right as th three approached the old structure.

"Anything?" Frank asked.

"Nothing," Liz replied.

"I sense no evil," Ichi said.

"Let's go make sure."

As they got to the door, Liz stiffened. "Someone's here, not human," she said quietly.

Frank opened the door. The door creaked open then fell to raise up the dust on the floor. Looking at the warped floor boards, Frank winced and shook his head. He motioned to the right swinging his arm out.

Liz led the way around the right side of the building. Coming to the back, she pointed to a cellar way that had rusty metal doors that looked newer than the rest of the structure. Frank nodded. Liz grabbed one door, Frank grabbed the other. Ichi stood back, facing the doors. Frank held up three fingers, two, then one. He and Liz yanked the doors open at the same time and pointed their guns down the stairs. Frank turned his flashlight on and went down first, followed closely by Liz.

In the musty cellar that had boards hanging down from the ceiling, a figure moved. Frank had his light and gun on the form in an instant to show a red eyed man in a plaid shirt, jeans and boots.

"What do you want?" the man snapped showing his fangs.

Liz lowered her gun and said, "Relax, We're looking for a portal, not you. Have you seen anything strange?"

The man tipped his head. "Only a human, a vampire and a priest, all together barging in on me. If that's not strange, I don't know what is," he replied.

"We're looking for demons," Frank told him. "Seen or felt any around?"

"Nobody comes here," the man said. "That's why I like it. It's a trip to go steal from the blood bank in the nearest town, but normally I don't have to worry about intruders."

"Ichi?" Frank asked.

"He's the only one here. I'm not getting anything else. No evil intent," Ichi replied.

Frank nodded to the man and said, "Sorry to have bothered you."

Waving a hand towards the ceiling, Liz asked, "Was this once a church?"

"It was, about a hundred fifty yeas ago," the man said. "I suppose it still is, only no one's ever been inside since everyone moved away." eyeing them, he asked Liz, "I have to know, why are you, a vampire, going around with a human, and a priest of all people?"

"Frank is my husband, and Ichi here is working with us to find demons who are doing their best to create chaos. If we don't stop them, it's bad news for everyone."

The man looked at Frank, then Ichi. "I take it this is some serious shit then."

"Very."

The man frowned briefly and said, "It must be for you three to gather together. Look, I like low profile, but I'll keep on the lookout for you. Got a number I can call?"

"Got something to write with?" Frank asked.

The man went over to a shape covered with a tarp. He pulled the tarp off to expose an old desk. Pointing to it, he said, "Pencil and some paper. Just write it down."

Frank went over and wrote his number down.

Eyeing the guns, the man said, "You know, those don't work on vampires. She should have told you that."

"These do," Liz told him. "The pellets are filled with holy water."

"You people are something else," the man grumbled with a shake of his head. "If I come across anything, I'll let you know. It's pretty quiet around here."

"We appreciate it," Frank told him.

They headed for the doors. The man called, "Shut the doors on your way out."

They did.

.

News of the 'Harvard slayings' were not only making national headlines in the US, but in other nations around the world. Some news stations reported the investigation as ongoing. Others held a court of media opinion. A talk show in California had made their determination on the 'truth'.

On the stage, the bald man on camera who was the guest looked at the host and said, 'I have been following the events at Harvard, and I find them very unsettling. These are the facts. Five students are dead. The one who killed them has proven to be a yokai. The police know this. The District Attorney did too. He was going to prosecute, but he never got the chance. He was brutally killed in his office. There was a witness to this murder, his secretary. She saw the murderer, but that case has met a dead end, because she was murdered hours later in her apartment. Guess what, somehow the murderer got in, killed her with multiple slashes to her torso, just like her boss had been killed, and left no trace behind."

Tapping a finger on the table, he stated, "Tell me these things are not connected. It is obvious the killer who slaughtered those kids, killed the DA to keep him from prosecuting. His secretary sees it, and then she is killed. The conclusion of obvious, there is one murderer, one of these monsters, and they are showing no mercy to whoever tries to track them down. I am sure eventually a patsy will be found to take the blame while the murderer goes free. The police can't catch the murderer, so to close the case, they are going to frame some poor soul to take the fall so it appears they did their job. Worse yet, the ones who CAN bring the murderer to justice, the monsters who claim to want peace and cooperation, are protecting this murderer!"

A woman to the side said, "Of course they are. The one initially charged with murder is Akemi Aono. Her Father is the like … the prince of all yokai. Do you honestly think she will ever go to trial for those slayings? The most that will happen is she gets deported back to Japan where she belongs. Maybe we'll get lucky and her plane will crash in the ocean."

The bald man glanced at her. "We can only hope. One thing I can tell everyone, is to be very careful around these creatures. If you know of any, do not have any dealings with them. If they are selling something, don't buy. If they want to buy something, don't sell. If they go into a restaurant, stay out of that place. Since the government refuses to do anything about them, for your own protection, stay away from them."

"This is the beginning," the woman intoned, "They are showing their true colors."

.

Ageha turned the TV off. "What a load of crap," she grumbled. She brushed a few stands of her thick red hair off her face. Ageha was a blue-haired Succubus, but had changed her hair color to a bright red. John loved that color and it made his lust for her so strong, it was wonderful.

In bed beside her in their hotel room, Sir John shook his head sadly. "It amazes me that so many people are willing to believe half truths and conjecture. All that man was doing was stirring up hate that may well end up in violence." He had an arm over her shoulder and was absently brushing her hard nipple. Ageha was loving the attention.

"I know Akemi well enough that she did not kill anyone who didn't deserve it," Ageha stated, "Of all the Aono kids, she is the most reserved."

"Quite true. Unfortunately, people like that man want everyone to think otherwise."

"It's almost like he has an agenda." Ageha said. A few seconds later, she looked at John and asked, "Do you think he does?"

"I do," John agreed. "Instead of trying to find a demon, perhaps we should start looking for the demon's trail."

.

The next morning, John and Ageha were out and about. They ate in restraints, visited stores and malls, constantly making comments about how yokai were taking over, and there was nothing a common person could do about it.

By dinner time, they were both tired of complaining, but kept on, fishing for someone to approach them in agreement. They did find a couple young men who agreed with them, and claimed the wildfires were the work of yokai, then a pack of girls who claimed that yokai were 'stealing' the best boys away from them, but no one who seemed to be organizing anything.

Stopping at a decent restaurant, they gave it a break while they relaxed. After dinner, they went back on their quiet rant as they walked back to the hotel. Stopping at the hotel bar for a few drinks before bed, they chose a booth that overlooked the pool.

A man in a suit came up to the booth. "You don't like yokai?" he asked.

Sir John frowned at him. "Is there anyone who does?" he asked.

The man grinned and said, "Not anyone I know. The question is, are you willing to do something about it?"

"How can we?" Aghea asked, sounding exasperated.

"Mind if I sit?" the man asked.

John slid over and offered his hand. "John Smith's the name, this is my lovely wife, Ageha."

"Dan Chase," The man said and sat down. Shifting his gaze between them, he said, "If you are serious, there are things you can do."

"Like what?" Ageha asked, watching him intently. "It's not like there's an organization we can join, or anything like that."

"Actually, there is," Dan said with a grin. He pulled a card out of shirt pocket and handed it to John. "We're new, and looking for members. Our leader wants to run for office on the Democratic ticket. We need people to pass the word and help with funds to operate. Any help is appreciated."

"Running for office," John said thoughtfully. "May I ask the platform of your candidate?"

"Simple liberal values with an emphasis on California is for humans," Dan explained. "Why is the federal government so hard on undocumented workers, yet pay no attention to the monsters creeping around?" he asked. "Think about it, the displaced people from the southern countries are at least human. They come for a better life. What do the yokai come for, besides taking over what us humans have worked hard to make?"

"I see your point," John said as Ageha was doing well and not showing how angry she was at the things this man was saying. "So, this is the meeting place?" he asked, indicating the card.

"It is. We meet twice a week, Tuesday and Friday nights." Dan said. Seeing their drinks were half gone, he said, "Let me buy you another round, I can fill you in on the projects we have going."

"Very generous of you," John said with a smile. "I am sure Ageha and I are very interested in becoming involved with your activities."

Ageha cast the man her wining smile and adding Charm to her voice, she said, "We would love to meet your candidate, who is it?"

Dan returned her smile. "Joan Bennet, and she would love to meet you if you can give her a donation."

"Five hundred thousand?" John asked.

Dan's smile got bigger. "That would be wonderful! Joan is due here for the Friday meeting. Can you bring your donation then?"

"If this Joan Bennet is who you say, we will," John agreed.

John and Ageha had another drink with Dan. Ageha started getting playful with John. John returned her affection and excused themselves to head for their room.

Once on the elevator, Ageha's mood shifted. "We'll give that candidate something, all right!' she growled.

John put am arm around his irritated wife. "We will, love. Just remember, we aren't after the puppets, we're after the puppet master. Cut the strings and they all fall down."

Ageha nodded and leaned into him. "I need to release some frustration," she said in a moan.

John kissed her temple. "I was thinking we use that tub in our room. What do you say to a bubble bath with that purple lilac smelling soap?"

Ageha giggled and snuggled into him. "Dear, I love how you think."

.

John would prefer to have gone to meet this candidate alone, in case this candidate was one of these demons. He knew Ageha would not let him for the same reason. Ageha was very brave in her own way. Even being a Succubus that primarily used her charms and guile, she had went to Apollo for her family knowing she was going to be beaten badly, maybe killed. She was not going to let him go into possible danger by himself.

John wanted to protect them in case this was a demon. He also didn't want to be too conspicuous with his preparations. He called the Aono's and told them what was up. Tsukune promised someone would meet them in their hotel room.

Taking lunch on their balcony, Tsukune arrived with a briefcase.

"John, Ageha, good to see you," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Tsukune!" Ageha cried happily and hugged him in a breast-smother. "Oh, so how's my darling Son and his talented family?" she beamed.

Tsukune had been face planted in boobs for so long, he now only saw it as a greeting. "We're doing well. I suppose you heard Kumiko is going to have a baby?"

"Oh yes!' Ageha said, clapping her hands in joy. "My very first great-granddaughter! I'm so excited to see the little bundle of joy! We MUST come visit soon."

Tsukune smiled at her exuberance. "You are always welcome," he said and passed the case to John. "Sir John, I brought the five hundred thousand, and Father Tappen added a couple items that will be useful if this candidate is a demon," he explained.

John opened the case. Besides the bills packed inside, against the top was tapped a large vial of water and a bottle of a white granular substance. John could understand the holy water. "Salt?" he asked

Tsukune nodded and explained, "Demons cannot cross a line of salt. If you're in a circle of salt, they can't touch you. If they are in the circle, they can't get out. And the vial is holy water, just squirt it."

"Thank Father Tappan for me," John said. "About this money, are you sure you want to give this up?"

"Ruby made it with a conjuration spell. It will exist as money for five days, then the spell will wear off and it disappears," Tsukune explained. In a firmer tone, he asked, "John, are you sure you don't want any backup?"

"Quite sure. We have to be convincing that we are true to the cause," John explained. "If the demon does come, we don't want to spook it."

"Understood," Tsukune said in a huff. "I'd still feel better if you let us keep an eye on you."

John cast Tsukune a brief grin. "As would I, but alas, not possible if we want to meet with this thing."

"Tsukune dear, we will be careful," Ageha assured him.

"All right then. Good luck. If you find something, let me know a soon a you can," Tsukune said. He then shook John's hand and hugged Ageha. "Stay safe," he told them, then walked back inside and disappeared.

John sat and frowned at the vial and the bottle.

"Something wrong?" Ageha asked.

"I think we need to disguise these," John said in a mussing tone.

.

Friday, John was set to go to this meeting. He wore a charcoal gray suit white shirt and a black tie. Ageha put on a medium blue dress, stockings and heels. She had her hair braided up in multiple braids that met in the back of her head to join together and fall as one braid. Briefcase in hand, and Ageha on his arm, John went to the meeting.

The meeting was at another hotel that had a large dinning room. Walking into the entrance to the room, John and Ageha were stopped by security to get a metal detecting wand waved over them. Security just passed them through, when Dan, drink in his hand, hailed them.

"John, Ageha, good to see you could make it!" Dan said cheerfully. Seeing the briefcase, he asked, "You brought it?"

"No sense putting things off," John said with a brief smile. "I do want to meet Miss Bennet and talk a bit to ensure we are investing wisely," John told him. "Both Ageha and I have no problem supporting someone, if we know their cause is good."

Dan nodded towards a door in the back. "Joan arrived a short time ago. She's in with another investor at the moment. I'm sure she will be free shortly. Bar's right through there if you want a drink. It's an open bar, so feel free."

John scanned the room. There were around a hundred people in here, and in the other room, the bar looked full. "Yes, thank you. Ageha, shall we?" he asked.

John led Ageha to the bar. They each got a drink, then gravitated closer to the door Dan had indicated, picking the closest table to it. John held Ageha's chair, then settled down to watch the door in his peripheral vision.

"Sense anything?" he asked quietly.

Ageha shook her head. Scanning he room, she said, "No. I am keeping my own yokai contained as much as possible. So far, everyone seems human."

They sat sipping their drinks until the door opened. A well dressed man and a black suited security guard came out. The guard talked briefly with Dan. Dan gestured to them. The guard came over. "John and Ageha?" he asked. "Miss Bennet will see you now."

"Thank you, Sir," John said. He offered his hand to Ageha. He took his hand and got up. The followed the guard in.

The room was an office with a desk, two more guards bracketed the desk. A tall blond sat behind the desk. The instant they came in, Ageha and the blond locked eyes on one another.

"Bingo," Ageha whispered.

"Hello," the blond said in a smooth tone. "And you are?"

John looked down at Ageha's hand to avoid her gaze. He patted her hand three time and said, "This is my lovely wife Ageha." Shifting his gaze to the briefcase, he shifted it to his free hand and looked at the closest guard and handed the briefcase to him as he said, "I am John Smith. I have brought a donation. Merely a drop in the bucket mind you. Enough to show we are serious about supporting you, if you do hold a platform we can support."

The blond grew a smile. "I see." The guard brought the briefcase to her. She opened it. "Very generous," she said in a purr. "And in cash, so it is not traceable."

"Paperwork is such a bother," John said off hand.

The blond laughed. Her eyes still locked on Ageha, she said, "I do believe we can work together. Guards, go get a drink."

The men filled out of the room. Once they left, shutting the door behind them, the blond grew a wicked grin. "So, Ageha, was it? I take it you are feeling the pinch of the growing Anti-yokai sentiment?"

Ageha squeezed John's arm for support. "I must wonder why you are driving this campaign. If you are exposed, all your followers will turn on you," Ageha said evenly.

Joan laughed. Standing up, she came around the desk. "Those fools would follow me if I came out in my true form! If anyone, you should know we can manipulate humans freely. The question I have, is why give me money? Do you want some sort of protection?"

John pulled the realistic looking pistol from his jacket to point it at her. "No." he stated.

Joan looked at it and laughed. To Ageha, she asked, "Do you really think you can hurt me with that?"

"Yes." John stated and squeeze the trigger. A line of holy water shot out of the squirt gun and hit her in the face. Joan recoiled and spun in place, hands over her face as she wailed out a pained scream. Her black leather wings ripped her blouse apart as they burst forth.

John shot another line of water that hit the base of her left wing. Upon contact, the wing smoked where the water hit it. Joan spun again, making that wing fly off her, she slashed out blindly with a clawed hand. Ageha dropped low and bringing out her own long nails, cutting that hand off.

The hand went flying Joan retreated and wailed out again, then disappeared. The wing that was now on the floor turned to dust. John squirted the hand, it boiled, smoked and reduced to dust also..

The door burst open. Ageha quickly withdrew her nails, John put his pistol away. He looked to see the men pointing guns at them.

"Sir!" Ageha said quickly. Charming them, she pointed to the ash on the floor. "Miss Bennet suddenly started screaming, then she just … tuned to ash!"

"It must have been a yokai" one guard stated.

"We need a way to defend against them," another agreed.

John did his best to maintain a shocked look. "They can do … that?" he asked.

"Call the police?" one guard asked.

"And tell them what?" another guard asked. "Miss Bennet just crumbled into ash?"

"We have to let people know what happened," Ageha said weakly. "Gather everyone, people must know."

.

In the dark alley that was her emergency escape place, the demon going by the name Joan Bennet stumbled into a wall. She was blind, her face felt like it was on fire, and so did her left wing. She felt her hand missing. She clapped her other hand to the pit that used to be her face. Letting out a moan of agony, she bumped up against a wall. Angry she had been fooled so easily, she punched the wall.

That red haired bitch had come in with the perfect trap! DAMN HER! She shook her head to get the fire off her, but it clunk to her slowly working it's way deeper.

"Well, well, what happened to you?" a smooth voice asked.

Although she couldn't see, she knew who was in front of her. She tried speaking and found she only made moaning noises. She needed help from her Master.

"Too bad that succubus works for the other side," The devil said in a smooth tone. "That was a very well executed attack. While you can't be killed, she did make you useless. Well, almost useless. You can still be of some use as fuel for the fire."

Moaning out a cry for help from the gaping hole where her face used to be, she begged for him to destroy the red haired traitor.

In a huff, the devil said, "To the pit with you." He send her back to the abyss in a burst of flame. "Amateurs," he grumbled. Throwing his hands in the air he asked, "When will some learn you can never let your guard down?"

.

John held Ageha as went out to give the gathering a story on what happened to Miss Bennet. What they found was a room full of confused people, wondering why there were there. Since it was a party, Most decided to stay to enjoy the free drinks and food.

John and Ageha quietly meandered through the crowd. Walking out the door, John said, "Strings cut."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Sitting on the major highway to the east, Lhasa was ordered by Beijing to protect the supply route to the Chinese army engaging the Indians. They also received a request from a representative of Fang-Fang to make sure no Chinese government forces crossed that river. In city council meeting with their top military officials, they decided what to do.

When the Government army send a ten mile long line of troops, equipment and supplies, Room was made for them in to store their supplies and house the troops in hotels and even in community centers to make them 'feel at home'. While the troops enjoyed the hospitality and slept in good accommodations, their supplies were taken by the new city forces. Yokai visited the sleeping men and convinced them that Fang-Fang was the true Emperor. Those who resisted received a snapped neck and were carried out.

By the time the government Military officers who had not been poisoned discovered what was happening, it was too late. A few brief battles later, and Fang-Fang's forces grew another 45,000 men and everything those men had brought with them. The river was covered for a hundred miles to either side of the city, barring crossings to anyone who was not dedicated to Fang-Fang.

Yang tried to convince Fang-Fang to get rid of the government forces at 'their back'. Fang-Fang didn't like that idea, but he did extend his line down the river to meet the friendly forces from Lhasa, cutting the Chinese in the east completely off from any reinforcement. He also sent a pair of local vampires down to talk to the Chinese generals to get them to surrender to him, instead of the Indians. Every soldier had the choice to become a prisoner of war, or join the NRC.

Two days later, the generals capitulated to him. When the Indian general returned to agree to his terms, Fang-Fang told him of the new developments, and kindly asked them to leave Chinese territory, for the Pakistani army was indeed gathering on their northern border.

A whole section of eastern China was now in the hands of the New China Republic. There were only a few thousand prisoners to take care of, and another 72,000 soldiers for the NRC.

.

Detective Reynolds asked Tsukune Aono to come to his office, and if possible, please bring Kurumu with him so she could autograph a picture for his daughter. His kids loved the Flying yokai. He hadn't thought his ruse would work. In case it did, he had a photo of Kurumu on his desk in a manila envelope, and his oldest daughter, who was a young rookie, standing by.

Fortunately, in the afternoon Tsukune arrived with Kurumu. He met them coming in.

"Mr. Aono, thank you for coming," Detective Reynolds said and shook his hand. "Mrs. Aono thank you for coming also. Ever since my daughter found out I saw you she had been making my life miserable, bugging me to ask for your autograph. Please, come in and have a seat."

Reynolds returned to his chair, and motioned to the envelope. "The photo is there. Thank you very much for doing this. Now I'll be my daughter's hero and not the Ogre." he told Kurumu with a grin.

"My pleasure," Kuurmu said.

"Oh, pen's on the table," Reynolds said, pointing out the pen. He then focused on Tsukune. Pulling out paperwork, Reynolds explained what he'd called Tsukune in for.

"Mr. Aono, what I have here is a bail modification form that Miss Welsh, Akemi's attorney, filed for. Bail was set with monetary and geographical limits. The geographical limits stated Akemi could not leave the town. Due to the danger of another attack, Miss Welsh petitioned the court to remove the geographical limits of the bail agreement…"

As Reynolds took the longest time he possibly could in explaining why the bail modification was done, and the new 'limit' of he had to monitor Akemi in her undisclosed, protected environment within the laws of the witness protection program, since one of the attackers was also up on charges, he watched Kurumu sign her photograph and put it back in the envelope. "… so you see, Mr. Aono, If you agree, I can designate your home as the place where Akemi will be staying. Of course this…"

"She's here!" the rookie cried, interrupting him as she walked into the office.

Reynolds quickly slid another paper over the bail modification. "You're suppose to knock," Reynolds said, frowning at her.

"Sorry, but, she's here!" his daughter cried.

Kurumu beamed her a smile and gave her the envelope. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you!" the girl gushed and hugged Kurumu. When she pulled back, her 'engagement' ring caught a bit of Kurumu's hair as she pulled back. Shaking her hand free the rookie cried, "I'm sorry!"

Reynolds glared at her. "Honey, you are interrupting a meeting, and embarrassing me. I will see you later," he said sternly.

"Sorry, so sorry, Kurumu," the girl said again. Hurrying out she called back, "Thank you!" She then left and raced down to the forensics lab.

Reynolds shook his head and left out a huff of relief. It had worked perfectly. "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Aono," he offered.

Tsukune cracked a grin. "Understandable, I have kids too."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, this authorizes your home as Akemi's safe place. She has to stay nearby, within an hour's distance in any direction, and you have to sign for accepting responsibility to make sure she meets all her legal meetings. Once you sign, I'll get copies for you, Akemi, Miss Walsh and one for the file. Is this agreeable to you?"

"It is," Tsukune said. Reynolds slid the paper over to him and watched him sign.

"Christi?" Reynolds called.

The secretary came in. "Yes, Detective?"

He held up the paper to her. "Three copies, please."

"Yes, sir," she said, took the paper and left.

"What about Daniel Collins?' Tsukune asked.

Reynolds shrugged. "He hasn't been charged with anything. He can come and go as he pleases. In our security surveillance, to ensure no one tries to do harm to Akemi, we have noticed that neither one has left their apartment for over a week. That is no way to live. If they don't go stir crazy and kill each other, it will be a miracle. Miss Welsh claims Akemi is afraid to go out, fearing another altercation. I agree."

"Thank Miss Welsh for me," Tsukune said. "I will feel much better having her home, and I know the rest of our family will also."

Reynolds looked out the door. "As soon as we get those copies, you can go tell Akemi the good news." He knew the copies were going to come back after the fingerprint and hair sample analysis Kurumu had unwittingly provided, matched the hair and prints they had found in the DA's office. Right side up, a match. Upside down, no match. He wished the hell they'd hurry.

"How old is your daughter?" Kurumu asked.

"Twenty one," Reynolds said proudly. "For all the grief she gave us during her teenage years, I have to say the light bulb has come on and she's doing good now."

Tsukune roared our a laugh. "I can relate," he agreed.

"What does she do?' Kurumu asked.

"She's a rookie here, first year," Reynolds told her. "She had more college to go, but she has good grades and passed her tests so she can work and go to school." With a crooked grin, he added, "I just hope our boy lives though his teenage years. He's 15 going on 25."

Tsukune 's face took on a serious look. "Detective, what do you think is going to happen with Akemi?"

"It's hard to say," he said honestly. "Since someone died the DA must look at the evidence and submit it to a Grand Jury to see if there is cause to take it to trial. That doesn't mean she's guilty. We had one case where a burglar broke into a home. He had a pistol. The woman there shot him dead. She had every right to do so. Still, we had to investigate, then the DA had to had to look at the eveidence and take it to the Grand Jury. They deemed it self defense, case closed. What complicates Akemi's case, somewhat, is the fact the DA was murdered. Now I don't believe Akemi had anything to do with it. Her location at the time was known, and that wasn't the only case he had going on at the time. Still, we do need to clear up who the culprit is before Akemi's case goes to the Grand Jury."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Kurumu asked.

"We have a theory we're working on," he told her. "So far, we are still collecting evidence."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tsukune asked.

"Detective, here are your copies," the secretary said, coming in.

"Thank you," he told her. The copies were face up. He gave Tsukune two copies and said, "These are for you and Akemi. Actually, there is something you can do to help with the DA case," Reynolds said.

'Name it," Tsukune said immediately.

Reynolds turned to Kurumu. "Mrs. Aono, did you see the one who killed the DA?"

Kurumu paused, open mouthed.

"I know you were there," Reynolds told her. "Your fingerprints were on the floor, with the DA's blood on them. We also found a hair of yours on the floor, with a bit of non-human blood. Most likely yours. On the cover of the air duct, we found a bit of the DA's blood, again, with a partial fingerprint, and searching the duct, we found more evidence that you were there."

Tsukune face palmed. Kurumu turned a bit pale.

"I know you didn't do it," Reynolds said firmly. "But you were in the room, sitting down, facing him. The Perp raced in, Knocked you down - maybe out, killed the DA and fled. Trapped, you escaped the room through the air duct just before the officers entered."

"How do you know that?" Kurumu asked weakly.

"Like I said, we have your fingerprints and hair samples along your trail. Is there anything you can tell me about the perp? Anything at all."

Kurumu swallowed. "I didn't go there to hurt anyone," she said.

"No, you probably went to plead Akemi's innocence, which is not against the law. Whoever came in, hit you and killed the DA is the one I want to find. Most likely, the perp didn't kill you to set you up to take the fall."

"She was a succubus," Kurumu said. "She felt evil. I didn't see her come in, she was too fast. I did feel her again when I was up in the duct. She knew I was there and told me it was safe to leave, and she was going to be found dead. All I saw of her was blond hair."

"Blond? Was it bleached, or was that her natural hair color?" Reynolds asked intently.

Kurumu shrugged. "I don't know."

"She did say she was going to be found dead?"

"Yes."

"And she was a yokai?"

"NO. By her feel, she was a demon," Kurumu said.

"What's the difference?"

"Demons are evil, we're not."

"We do know there are demons making trouble around the world," Tsukune said. "Everything from spreading hate to causing wars. We've been desperate to stop them."

Reynolds though for a moment then said, "Yes, it fits. This demon incites a boy to put up a hate web page and gather a group and attack Akemi, knowing they will most likely get killed. Then kills the DA to further incite hatred against Akemi."

"I'd say so," Tsukune agreed.

"How do we find this demon?" Reynolds asked.

"You're not going to arrest her. You'll get your men killed, or turned against you trying," Tsukune stated. "Right now in the US I have four teams searching for these demons and the hole they are crawling out of. The closest to you is a man named Harry Dresden. He is a private detective and a wizard. He's good, too. I'll have him contact you. If anyone can find this demon, he can."

"I'd appreciate that, Mr. Aono."

.

Fang-Fang was disturbed. All he'd wanted to do was keep the government from driving out the yokai in his territory. Now a sizable portion of eastern China was 'his', with 200,000 yokai and human soldiers split into three armies, and another 250,000 recruits being trained, and plenty of captured and repaired equipment and supplies for them. Messages and reports were coming to 'Emperor Fang-Fang'. The worst news was Pakistan had declared war on him and India to help their Chinese allies.

Like he had predicted, India had to pull troops out to reinforce their northern border. Pakistan had control of the northern most part of India, which was directly at his back. There was also another large wave of Chinese reinforcements coming at him from the west.

The huge Chinese army coming at him was being delayed by yokai to the west working in small groups to destroy bridges and setting traps for the long columns. The Chinese air force was now 'out in force', doing their best to strafe and bomb his forces. His dragons and missiles had downed many Chinese aircraft, but their air bases were now too well defended, and too far away to risk attacking them.

Meeting with his generals, two of which now were human, Fang-Fang listened to their advice and send a large force of Yokai into Northern India to drive the Pakistani out before the Chinese got close to his now-far extended territory. An upside to this was one goal was that India was eager for him to 'soften up' Pakistan for invasion from behind.

One of his generals was now Liang. Besides his own pack of werewolves, other packs had joined him as well as a few other species of Yokai. He sent Liang and his now 4000 warriors into the tip of northern India along with 40,000 human troops to strike lower in Northern India and meet Liang to batter the Pakistan army in India. All of them having modern weapons as well as their natural skills Liang had a powerful force. To help hobble the massive Chinese war machine, he send word out for loyal yokai to sabotage Chinese factories and military installations.

Tibet then sent a request for Emperor Fang-Fang to help them drive the Chinese communist out.

Fang-Fang was cursing those demons for starting this!

.

Akemi was happy to be going home, a place where she didn't have to fear doing something as simple as walking outside. Upon Tsukune and Kurumu bringing her and Daniel home, they were hugged and greeted by the whole family.

Tsukune left the happy reunion, promising to be back for the welcome home dinner party, and went to see Father Tappan. He stopped by Yukari's magic room, then went over to see Ruby and Mariko. Five possible places had been marked by Matsu. As of yet, nothing had been found. The biggest success so far was by Sir John and Ageha. They had found a demon and sent it back to the Abyss.

They seriously needed to do better than that.

Tsukune went down to the church to find Nana and their girls in the garden outside. Inside, Tsukune found Chris Tappan in his office looking worn.

"How is it going?" Tsukune asked as he came in.

Chris shook his head sadly and said, "It's not. I have prayed for guidance, tried to sense where a portal might be, tried everything I can think of. I'm getting nothing."

"We are looking for a needle in a haystack the size of the world," Tsukune reminded him.

"It's not just that," Chris said in a huff. "It's almost like God doesn't want us to find the opening to the Abyss! I'm beginning to doubt my faith."

"No, Chris, never doubt yourself, or your faith," Tsukune said evenly. "We have a gigantic task before us. We will find that portal, it may just take time."

"More are being drawn into conflicts," Chris said sadly. "India, Pakistan, the US, Russia is staying out of it for the moment, but they are lining their borders with troops. I heard today China asked Taiwan to send troops and Taiwan refused, so now they are making bigger threats against Taiwan. Japan is arming up, sure that sooner or later, we will get drawn into this … madness!"

Tsukune nodded in agreement. Those demons were spreading madness around the world. The chaos was growing and they were making very little progress on stopping it. It was frustrating.

.

In Chicago, a panel a talk show aired. The announcer said, "Welcome to Chicago Today with our host, Chelsea Norton!"

The woman facing four other people smiled and waved. "Welcome back. I'm Chelsea Norton, and with me today are George Minor, a professor of archeology. Detective Connie Murphy of the Chicago Police Department. Alice Walker, a local business woman, and Doctor Rodney Jackson from the Presbyterian seminary."

Turning to the people, Chelsea said, "Recently in the news, there has been a controversy since the non human beings of our world, the yokai, have presented themselves. Although they have been around as long as humans have, the shrinking of our world had forced them to come forth to be recognized. George, have you had any contact with these yokai?"

"Myself, no. Or, at least I don't think so," George said. "One thing I can say is that since these Yokai have come forth, there is much rethinking to be done about our history. Supposedly, vampires were myth. Now we know they exist. The stories of giants that lived in North America, sasquach, swamp men, lizard men, these things that were once considered folklore, can no longer be dismissed as wild tales. We've seen them. They are not just mindless beasts either, but intelligent beings."

Alice looked over at him and cast him a smirk. "Hello, George," she said in a musical tone as she waved.

George looked over at the brunette. "Hello," he said tentatively.

"Now, you have met a yokai," she said with a grin.

George knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He took in her pretty face and nice form.

"I am a yokai, a vampire," Alice told him.

"You? I never would have guessed," he said.

Murphy grinned and let out a snort. "You'd be surprised," she said. Motioning to Alice, she said, "I can tell you Alice is who she says. George, I can guarantee that you have met yokai of one type or another almost every day of your life."

"That is rather unsettling," Rodney said as he shifted in his seat.

"Why?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. "What have I ever done to you?"

"I don't even know you," Rodney said, "But the idea of … creatures in our midst …"

"Whoa, whoa," Alice said holding up a hand to interrupt him. " This is one BIG mistake you're making. We are all creatures, even you. Humans do not have the corner on intelligence, nor are you the pinnacle race of the planet. In fact you can be skittish, panicky creatures if the truth be told. Why do you think every other race on this planet worked so hard for so long to avoid you? You're unpredictable and warlike. Only humans hunt other species for fun. Only humans are greedy enough to want everything for themselves. I hate to tell you, but you are not the top of the pile like you think you are."

Chastened, Rodney said, "It's just we are the strongest and most advance race," he said defensively.

"Tell that to Azami Aono," Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Detective," Chelsea asked, "Can you tell us about Azami Aono, the real girl and not the movie version?"

Murphy did. "When Azami came here as an exchange student, my ex was kind enough to sign up to accept her, then went on a business trip and dumped her at my house," she said with a smirk. "At one time, I took it for granted, like Rodney there, that humans were the top life form on Earth. It was rather humbling to find out there's more out there who are stronger, faster and do much less harm to the environment than we do. Azami is a Shinso Vampire, and at first she did things that were rather … frightening, until I got more or less used to her. Azami is a good kid with a good set of values. So is her family. I will admit, they are enough to make your head spin, but if you run into trouble, there's no one else I can think of I'd rather have by my side."

Pointing over at Rodney, Murphy added, "As far as being advanced, I'd say they are way ahead of us. I've seen the Aono's home. It's gorgeous as well as made from natural materials that do not impact the environment. Can we say that? They have at least as advanced math and culture and more sciences that we do. If I called up Moka right now, she could get me to Japan in the blink of an eye. Can we do that? Can we make a synthetic fuel that takes carbon out of the atmosphere? For a very long time, Chicago had a bad crime problem. Azami came, and in less than a year, crime rates dropped tremendously, over two thirds of the previous numbers. Azami and her family came her to reduce crime for US. Have we ever truly done that anywhere?"

"Have you ever seen any of these yokai serve God?" Rodney asked in a challenge.

"Chris Tappan," Murphy stated. "He's the Father of the Catholic church in the town of Witch Hill. And yes, he is a spell casting Witch. I've met him. He's a very devout man, and a very good one. Mother Angela, bless her soul, was raised to Sainthood for initially bringing the Church to Witch Hill and ministering to a congregation."

"I take it you don't believe in demons?" Rodney asked.

"Oh I do, all right," Murphy told him. "We had a problem with them a while back, but Azami and her family got rid of them. Demons do come from the Abyss, and it's people like Azami and her family who send them back."

"The ancient ruins," George said absently. "Gobekli Tepe, Asurka Nara, Olmec, Teoitihuacan, the ancient mega structures we marvel at that were made with such precision. Is it possible they were built by yokai?" he asked.

Murphy turned to him. "Seeing the Aono's home, I'd say that's possible. Big blocks of stone set perfectly in place. No mortar, no concrete, and very impressive looking."

Chelsea asked, "So Detective Murphy, you are saying yokai are beneficial?"

"Many are," Murphy agreed. "Alice here has helped us on cases before. Harry Dresden, a wizard here, has been very helpful to our department. Overall, from what I've seen, they are pretty much like us. Most are good honest people that go to work and take care of their families just like anyone else. True, they may seem a bit strange, but they only want the same things we do. Yes, there are some bad ones out there, just like there's bad humans. That does not make them any worse than we are."

"If there are truly bad yokai, there's usually a reason behind it," Alice said. "Much of the time, the source can be traced back to the devil sending demons into our world. I'm not talking about the vampire that goes around killing people, though why that happens is closely being looked at. Yes, that does happen, and if we find them, we get rid of them because we don't want people coming after us. What is far worse is these demons' ability to lure people into doing bad things. I can tell you right now, there are demons in the world, and they are being searched for. Events from the current civil war in China, down to that incident at Harvard where those kids got killed, is the work of demons. It has been proven demons caused the trouble by coaxing others to do evil things, and working to manipulate events."

"How was it proven?" Chelsea asked.

"They were either sensed, or discovered by magic," Alice said. "There is a reason for the ten commandments, and teachings like 'turn the other cheek', and 'Do unto others as you've have them do unto you.' Evil does beget evil. Unfortunately, humans are very susceptible to demons because the demons play up to negative feelings like fear, greed and revenge."

"I suppose this Azami Aono is not tempted by evil?" Rodney asked.

Murphy eyed him. "No, she tore them apart," she said. "I was there for a couple she destroyed." With a frown, she added, "The first one, I was terrified, I accidentally shot Azami in the back trying to kill it. It didn't even slow her down. The next one, I just stayed back and let her take care of it."

"True demons are non-corporeal," Rodney stated.

Murphy eyed him. "Tell that to the SWAT team that were killed by one," she stated heavily. "You might not see it, or only see a shadow or a flicker of light that you dismiss, but they are real. They can also get into your mind, or look like just another person walking down the street. They can also duplicate others, and make you think you're talking to your friend. THAT is what makes them so dangerous. Like Alice said, their best trick is to get us to do harm to others."

"You shot her?" Chelsea asked.

"Accidentally. I felt horrible about that," Murphy said. "I didn't want to believe that really happened, but I found the evidence that it did. Azami wasn't even angry at me. She knew it was a mistake and forgave me."

"Was she hurt badly?" Chelsea asked.

"No. She got home before I did. If I hadn't found her shirt with the hole in it and the bullet in the trash, I never would have known it really happened," Murphy explained. "I had her show me the wound. It was all but healed by the time I saw it, and that was only hours after it happened."

"It takes a lot to hurt a Shinso," Alice said in agreement. "And their power is … off the scale. I can tell you something else too. I don't know what happened at Harvard, but I know that if Akemi Aono did kill someone, they had it coming. She was defending herself or someone else. People should learn to wait for facts and not believe those who spout their opinion as fact."

"You don't believe she attacked anyone?" Chelsea asked.

"I believe she was attacked," Alice stated. "And it was violent enough that she felt she had to defend herself. They do not just strike out at whoever they please. I can tell you, if that was the case, Detective Murphy were would be dead. One punch from Azami after Murphy shot her would shatter Murphy's skull. I will also say that it takes a real idiot, or someone who's been compelled, to attempt to take on a Shinso."

Murphy grew a slight grin and said, "One day Azami came home and being angry at her boyfriend, she punched a rock in the back yard that shook the whole neighborhood." Her grin faded as she said, "When her boyfriend's father killed him, we had him arrested and in jail. We were afraid when Azami found out what he did, she'd come to kill him. She didn't though. True, the walls were cracked in the house from her screams of rage, but she let us taken care of processing him. I think that alone shows her restraint."

"It almost sounds as if any human police would have no hope of stopping one of these Shinso."

"We wouldn't," Murphy said flatly. "That is why if we think there is going to be a non-human problem, we contact Harry, or Alice here to help out. In some areas, yokai are in the police department just in case. They are also great for solving hostage situations and standoffs. Frankly, I'm glad to have them around."

.

Tyrana frowned at the show. She had tried to rise up an anti-yokai sentiment in and around Chicago, and had failed. She was beginning to see why. Even one of the men who she had charmed was on the show, and he wasn't rattling anyone's opinion of yokai. Instead of wasting time her, she decided to move on. Detroit was a good place to drum up hate and fear. She decided that was her next target.

.

Since it was early in the College year, with a little help Akemi and Daniel got into Tokyo university. Harvard claimed they had no records, but Jade managed to retrieve them. The first year since Akemi was under protection and could not go to Tokyo, Akemi and Daniel had to do internet studies, but it was a way for them to progress and gain some credits.

When not working on their studies, Daniel and Akemi cruised the internet, looking for possible places where this portal might be. Akemi did as Matsu did, looking for abandoned churches. Daniel took a different route, and searched for abandoned and 'spooky' places.

Daniel knew the place that was being looked for had to meet some conditions. Never sanctified, most likely concealed, never visited, and not a haunted place that drew paranormal investigators or so old it drew archeologists. The restrictions seemed tight, but when searching world wide, he was coming up with a long list of possible places a portal might be that would never be found.

Ending up with a list of over a hundred places that might hold a portal. Daniel showed his list to Tsukune, who praised his efforts, sent him to give Matsu his list and check it against what she had come up with to make one big list of possibilities.

.

Kurt's people got a break. Cycling through Beijing as tourists and some as common street workers, they had discovered a pattern of places demonic presences were discovered. Keeping track of every 'sensing' event, date, time and location, they had worked out the route of at least one demon who'd fallen into a routine.

Mapping out the demon's route, they stationed people along the route on the expected day. At the residence side, workers swept the floors and tended bushes . At the Government buildings end a few tourists took many pictures and asked questions of the tour guide to pause the tour long enough to get a glow on their gems that had been made to detect a demonic presence. That night they compare notes and pictures.

They had him. It was one of the high level Party members. Sharing their information with Fang-Fang's operatives, they formed a combined plan to get rid of this demon.

A smoke spirit went into the residence and choked the standing guards to death, then let in Kurt's men who made sure the guards were dead, then stole their clothes and hid the bodies. Just inside the entrance to a study that looked to be where this demon did his business dealings, they made their trap.

While a bucket over the door full of water was a cheap trick, those buckets filled with holy water was no prank. One man hid in the room with a silenced pistol loaded with Frank's water filled rounds. Two others took the guard posts inside the house. A gardener began tending to bushes a short time before the demon was expected back.

When the black car pulled up and the gardener's gem glowed, he called on his hidden mic and warned those within the house. The demon went in, paying no attention to the gardener, but to the younger boy with him.

Passing the standing guard, the demon took the boy upstairs. The guards relayed the demon's movements. Once he was upstairs, they drifted over to the stairway. The demon went down the hall, they went up the stairs.

All smiles at the boy, the demon ushered him into his study. Halfway through the door the buckets above the door tipped and splashed both. The boy recoiled, the demon screamed out and transformed into it's true succubus form, steaming with burns. The boy screamed in fear at seeing it. Kurt's man inside aimed and shot the flailing demon in the head. Once, a miss, then another hit. The demon wailed out and with a burst of fire, crumbled to dust. Kurt's man then shot the boy, killing him. He got up and walked out.

The three men left out the back, scoring one demon kill.

.

Cruella, who had moved on to France to stir up and arm the radicals there, got a visit from her master. She had just assigned jobs for the 'Jihad' leaders to wipe out the people attending a concert tonight when he appeared before her.

"And here I thought you were smarter than this," The devil said with sad look.

Cruella tipped her head slightly and asked, "What do you mean? If even half those men overtake the guards and get in, it will be hundreds dead."

"Not your activities, those of your helpers. We lost one in California, which was going to be a very important election for us, and now, another in Beijing!" he said flinging his arms up. "Did you teach them nothing?"

"I did," she aid firmly. "All is going as planned."

"It's not now," he countered. "Cruella, your demons are being hunted. You seem to have forgotten there are rebel vampires after you. They have many allies, and now they know you're slut squad is here, they will be hunting for you harder. Don't plant any more in one place! Keep them moving. You should know this," he chided.

Cruella spat out a curse. "I will," she said roughly. I was going to stay and enjoy the carnage tonight, but it seems I have work to do."

"Indeed, you do. Once you get your demons moving it's time to visit the White Horseman. Don't make me come remind you of your responsibility again," he said firmly and disappeared.

.

Fang-Fang's forces in northern India had met. The Pakistani soldiers were not expecting to be attacked from the west, or have their supply bases behind the lines destroyed. Liang drove into the middle of the area and working mostly sabotage and small attacks, forced Pakistan to pull a large number of soldiers off the line. When India attacked, their line collapsed. By the time the Pakistani army had regrouped, they were miles inside Pakistan. Having done his job, Liang was returning.

It was a good thing too. Five hundred thousand Chinese government troops were closing in on Lhasa to retake the city. Fang-Fang had them scried out. Having digested the eastern army, Fang-Fang put his own troops on the move. To the north of Lhasa, he had one army under a shroud of concealment while another dug in to face the onslaught. On the line, 300,000 NCR troops waited for the attacks with the city itself was under a shield.

While the NCR troops were dug in and protected by a shield barrier, the attacking Chinese were not. The artillery barrages and air strikes did manage to wound a few people. That was it. Returning fire from the NCR did do significant damage. When the Chinese drove forward, again they met a much stronger resistance than they had bargained for. NCR traps slowed them down and counter attacks drove the Chinese back with heavy losses. From the North, NCR yokai followed by human troops got behind the line and devastated Government forces. The Chinese were driven back in a retreat to reform their lines. Encircled government troops trapped near Lhasa were given the choice to surrender or die.

By the time the government troops that were still able to fight managed to put up a good defense line, they had been driven back 50 miles, and again, lost most of their equipment and supplies as well as over half their troops. The generals, fearing mass encirclement, pulled back farther to a more defensible position and waited for additional help. Even there, yokai sneaked though their defenses to kill, burn and cause havoc.

Up near Fang-Fang's original territory, raids behind the lines made those government troops back further away. Not having reinforcements and low on supplies, they didn't risk loosing more men and equipment to a large battle. They backed away another 50 miles.

When word of these disasters reached Beijing, and with no demon prodding them to destroy the rebel army, they began to consider a truce and start negotiations while they still had control of the bulk of China.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The terrorist attack on the concert in Paris was one of the worst in history. Instead of a single, or a few terrorists, there were many who caused traffic accidents, killed police who were set out for security and had a communications device to put a loud squech over police and military bands, making coordination difficult. The police did fight hard but a dozen terrorists got inside to slaughter hundreds of young people. The battle lasted hours, and only few of the innocent who were inside found safety. Those who did, hid under the corpses of their friends while the slaughter raged. The accidents fouled traffic, making it hard for the French to respond. Before it was over, the army had to be called in to put down the terrorists. Not one terrorist surrendered, they kept killing until they, themselves were killed.

When they got to the abyss, their hatred was strong enough to raise more demons. That was one thing the devil liked about demons. No matter how many failed him, he was always able to make more.

.

Chris Tappen had gotten the kids to bed and snuggled with Nana. Tired from the day's work, Nana fell asleep. Chris slowly rubbed her back (something Nana loved) until she was deep asleep cuddled up to him.

Chris himself couldn't sleep. As a man of God as well as a Witch, he felt he should be the one finding, or at least helping to find the place where these demons were coming from! All he did was look over the list of places Matsu was sending people to look at to see if they could find this gateway to the abyss.

The list was not just a sheet of paper with names. It was a pile of paper, each sheet showing a picture of the place, the information, as well as who went and what they found. In these lists were also places that had been ruled out by someone going there and looking.

Just going through all this information was tiring. Chris looked at page after page praying for a revelation to come to him.

The word stuck. For some reason, Chris kept thinking about a revelation. Every page he looked at, he was looking for a revelation. He tried to clear his head and just focus on that he was reading.

One picture he looked at was the remains of what may have been a church. It was in a countryside setting, in fact there was a white horse in the picture near the church. "The White horse is here," he said absently. That too stuck with him.

Going through more possible places he found another that had been checked out. In this picture of a church building in a town that was never completed, he saw a tavern next door. The sign bore a carving of a Red horse. A Red Horse.

'What's with the horses?" he thought. Were they his revelation?

Feeling he might be onto something, Chris looked at all the places that had been visited with no signs of a portal. After he finished that stack, he moved on to a few places that had been looked at, but no one had physically gone there.

Matsu was very organized in her paperwork.

The second one he looked at was a place Matsu had scrawled a message on.

' _Yukari scried over this place, but I looked at it with a satellite map, and the hill she claims was protected by magic, isn't there. Possibly she got the wrong place.'_

"Maybe because it's protected by magic?" Chris asked himself. He then got to the name.

Megiddo.

Chris froze. The images and words stuck in his head came flowing out. Megiddo, a white horse, a red horse. Revelation. Not the idea, the book of Revelation! White and Red, the first two of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Armageddon! He felt weak, Armageddon was coming, half the horsemen were here, now! It has already begun!

"Oh God," Chris cried weakly. The death, destruction and the Final Battle was not some far away thing to be theorized and talked about, it was beginning. Here and now. He gripped the paper in his shaking fists. He'd wanted to know about a gate from hell, and now he knew. Chris felt weak from what he'd discovered. It all made sense. He wanted to pray, he wanted to pray and tell God, NOT NOW! He have a lovely wife and two small girls. Why bring the hammer down on them and ruin the lives of their little girls?

The paper blurred as he looked at it. Chris didn't even feel the tears that made their way down his cheeks. He could barely breathe, his vision started to fade. With the enormity of what he discovered, combined with the lack of sleep, Chris passed out and tumbled to the floor.

.

Adam Pierson had been around long enough. It was time to change his name again. Recently the years just seemed to be slipping by him. He'd kept this name for fifty three years now. It was time for a change.

Adam went through the routine smart immortals used. He went through city files and looked for a kid that had died very young, or at birth. Such a thing was rare now, but it still happened. Going though the Los Angeles files he found one. A baby who'd died in a car accident 20 years ago. Perfect..

"David Weller. Nice name," he said and went to the births section and found David's birth certificate and copied it. Hanging around the clerk's desk, he waited until they went to lunch then slipped behind the counter and stamped it 'Verified copy' and left.

A new name meant a new home. He went to Las Vegas where his bank was. It was a pain getting cashiers checks to write his old names, then his new one, then red positing the money in a new bank. He had money in other banks as well in Europe, and a Swiss account. They would all have to be changed. Some things just could not be helped.

Once David got his banking done, he paid to have his new ID made with David's social security number on it. He then got himself a hotel room while he searched for an apartment.

David was surprised when he felt a presence. Sitting up, he didn't think it was an immortal. He grabbed his sword anyway.

A knock sounded at the door. He peeked out to see a platinum blond woman in a skimpy, tight dress, and made up like she was soliciting. He put the chain on the door and cracked it open.

"May I help you?" he asked.

A wavering of air came from her eyes. "Open the door, Methos," she said in a sexy tone.

Something was wrong, he felt it, but he did as she asked, not being able to resist.

The woman came in and plucked the sword out of his hand and threw it on the window side bed. Casting him a sultry smile she shut the door then guided him to sit on the other bed while she sat on the bed with the sword, blocking him from it.

"What are you?" he managed to get out.

"My name is Cruella, and I am greatly disappointed," she said. "Aren't you suppose to be one of the horsemen?" she asked in a sweet tone.

He swallowed. "How can you know that?" he asked.

"Because I was sent to correct your mistake. Methos! You were all set up to be the great conqueror! Riding your white horse and battling through the ages to make others fall to your feet!" she said. "Don't you remember, 'there can be only one?" she asked. "You were set up to be that one. You and your brothers were suppose to be the Four Horsemen, killing and gaining strength all through the ages. You got soft, and decided you didn't want the job. You hid yourself away. That is being a bad boy, Methos," she ended in a chide.

Methos lunged up to grab his sword. He was stopped by her hand then pushed back to sit. She then got up and pushed him down to lay on the bed. Casting him a wide grin as she straddled him, she said in a coo, "Would you like one last good tumble before I take your head? I am going to take your job, so I think that is the least I can do."

"You won't get away with it. Leave now and you can save yourself," he stated, trying to sound firm.

"I will succeed for I will be the Horseman you refused to me. You want a fuck, or not?" she asked.

Methos didn't reply.

"Fine," she said, "At lest give me a goodbye kiss." She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Methos couldn't stop himself from kissing her. His eyes went wide as he felt energy flowing out of him from between his lips. Quickening flowed like lightning from him into her. All he was able to do was struggle weakly in shudders as she drained his energy. He felt himself weakening, his limbs went numb. He then felt something sharp at his throat.

Once she had sucked every but of life energy from him, she cut his throat deep, her nail scraping but not quite cutting through his neck bones. She the grabbed his head and pulled it the rest of the way off. There was a small light show, but not enough to even break the windows. Seeing a waste can, she tossed his head in.

The demon got up off the corpse and told the dead man, "You're fired. I'm the White Horseman now, and I will do my job." She left the hotel room, leaving the door open.

She had a job to do in Beijing.

.

Tsukune got Kurt's message that the demon in Beijing had been found and destroyed. One more small success. In the mean time, knowing these demons were around, he had Ruby fortify the Sotoba Valley with the magic to detect the presence of a demon. Although no demons were in Japan at all, he wasn't taking any chances. They might not be here now, but it was only a matter of time before they tried something. Although one had yet to be found in the middle east, Tsukune was sure there was one there someplace. John and Ageha had found the one in California, and were heading to Las Vegas where another one was suspected to be.

Walking down the hall from his office, Tsukune saw Mizore coming towards him.

Mizore walked up to him, clasped his hand and said, "Come sit and pet me. Relaxing."

Tsukune winced at her. "Mizore, I have many things to do…"

"No," Mizore said firmly. "You always have many things to do. You have people to do them. All of us are getting no attention. Even Moka is becoming frustrated with no attention. If you even look at Kurumu, she is sure to strip down and grab you. Come relax."

Mizore was right, he hadn't relaxed since he'd found out about Akemi being in trouble. By cycling about in constant worry, he was making sure things were being done. He was also ignoring his wives. He nodded and let Mizore lead him downstairs.

Coming down the stairs, he saw Chris come in. "I need to talk to Tukune now," he told Minori.

Minori shut the front door, asking "What is it?"

"Father Tappan, something wrong?" Tsukune asked. The man looked stricken.

"It's coming," Chris said as he strode over to meet Tsukune and Mizore at the foot of the stairs. "The Apocalypse is at hand! The final Battle, Armageddon, it's coming!" he cried in a stressed voice.

Tsukune studied him. Obviously, Chris believed what he was saying. "How do you know?"

"I saw the warning signs. There are Four Horsemen. Two, the white and the red, are already here. There is a hill in Israel, Megiddo. The gate to open into the abyss is there. That is the place of Armageddon, where it will start and end. Yukari found it but she didn't know what to look for," Chris said in his stressed tone.

Chris looked pale. Tsukune asked, "If Yukari shows you that place, can you find that gate?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, let me look at it as soon as possible."

Tsukune hugged Mizore one armed and cast her a sympathetic smile. "Petting has to wait. We need to go see Yukari."

.

Tommy, Azami, Uzume and Haihane stood on a road looking at nothing. Jade insisted there was a hill here.

"Jade, there's nothing here," Tommy called back through the portal.

"There is, right in front of you," Jade called back.

"This is Matsu's fault," Azami grumbled. "Jade, I sense nothing!" she called.

"Just … face west and walk!" Jade cried.

Tommy let out a huff and walked off the road like Jade told him. Two steps and he was walking on the road again. "What?" he asked and looked back.

"Walk straight, dummy," Azami chided. She walked off the road and found her self walking towards Tommy. She stared at the rolling hills to the west. "What gives?" she grumbled. She picked up a small rock and tossed it to the west. The rock hit Tommy ahead of her.

"Hey!, what was that for?" Tommy cried as he held his head.

Haihane pointed and laughed at them.

Uzume flashed into her fighting outfit of long white cloths. She reached out with a cloth. It tried to turn, she forced it off the road. It stopped. "There is something here," she said firmly.

Jade's voice said, "It's a magic barrier, a strong one too. I can't see past it."

"This might be what we're looking for," Azami noted, "How can we be sure?"

"I got an idea," Tommy said. He went off the road the other way, then raced at the invisible barrier. When he hit the road he jumped up high in the air. They watched him tumble land out on a hill.

"Ouch," Uzume said in a wince, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Walk back this way," Azami called.

Tommy did. One step he took was very long, like he suddenly raced at the road. Now he was on it. He looked back and said, "That was weird."

Yukari's voice called, "All you kids, move away, go back to Jade, NOW!"

Yukari sounded worried. They hurried back through the portal. Right after they got through, there was a bright flash as a blinding white sphere appeared where they had been. Jade closer her portal.

"What the.." Tommy asked.

"Someone tried to destroy you," Jade said. "If you hadn't come back, whoever did that might have gotten you."

"Someone doesn't want us there," Azami said. "We should go back and find out who."

.

Nilrem looked down from the summit of the hill. The empty eye sockets of his skull not showing any emotion. A skeletal hand on his staff, he saw his targets were gone. His annihilation sphere missed the ones who'd been poking around the base of the hill. None bore any great magic and were no threat, but he had sensed the portals also. Whoever that was, was looking for a way in. Something he could not allow.

.

Yukari closed her portal quickly after she saw Haihane, the last one, disappear into Jade's portal. She immediately made a portal to Jade. "Jade, is everyone all right?"

"Yes, they got back in time. Who was that?"

"Whoever it was, is very strong in magic. Do not go near there again until we are ready," Yukari told her, then closed her portal.

"That was the place," Chris said firmly. "I felt the evil there. It was, immense. It must be destroyed."

"What do we need to get rid of it?" Tsukune asked.

"An atomic bomb, maybe?" Mizore asked.

Everyone frowned at her.

"Tsukune," Chris said evenly. "We will need strong magic and strong, unwavering faith. That is the only way to break that barrier. Even then, it is going to be a hard fight once we gain access onto that hill. I must go, but I must have others with me. It will take a combined effort to get in and get to that portal. I'll need everything you can give me."

"Tell me when you're ready," Tsukune said. "If you can tell me by ability what we need, that will be vital also."

Chris nodded solemnly. "I cannot make portals, I need to borrow someone who can take me where I need to go. I must gather as many faithful as I am able to, as well as every witch I can find, to start with. First, I must pray for guidance."

Thinking of the only other witch he knew of that had a solid defense and wasn't currently searching for demons, Tsukune said, "Yukari, find Mariko, see if she will help Father Tappan."

.

Once Father Tappan was on his way, Tsukune contacted the Japanese government to inform them of what he knew. There was no crises in Japan yet, but he wanted everyone to be warned. He then called Bianca at the UN and told her to warn all nations of what was coming.

.

Cruella went to Beijing knowing there were people on the looking for demons. She collected a couple more Succubi and ten Hellions to hunt down these demon killers while she took care of business.

Visiting The new Communist Party Chairman in his bed, she gave him pleasant dreams and good sex as she charmed him. She also impressed upon him the need to wipe out the yokai in his country that were causing such trouble.

Casting her a loving gaze, the Chairman said, "My love, the yokai are too strong! Their army has been defeating ours and taking more and more land."

Cruella smiled and petted his face as she said, "My dear puppet, do not attack the pawns openly. You need to cut off the head of the beast. By cunning and deceptive. I have a plan for you. Do it well and you will enjoy pleasures like you have never known, As well as be a hero to your people. Don't worry, I shall assist you in your glorious rise."

.

Fang-Fang learned the Chinese troops had stopped fighting. They still held a long line, but were no longer showing aggression. He then received a message that the Chairman has ordered a cease fire, and wanted a meeting to discuss peace talks.

Knowing it was foolishness to go himself, he decided to send Ling-Ling and a general, with some yokai guards to meet with the Chinese delegation. He send a message back, agreeing to the cease fire and peace talks. Although his was a good sign the conflicts may indeed be over, he was still wary.

.

Cruella kept a close watch on the other two Succubi. Both were visiting Party officials and charming them to into believing that all yokai must be destroyed. One she had moving about to keep from being discovered. The other, she had on a routine, waiting for her to be discovered. Lilith had a daily routine, being picked up by guards and spending the day around many people to come return home at night, alone. Well, alone except for the four Hellions hidden in her house.

Coming home one afternoon, Lilith found a man outside by the street, trying to fix the broken chain on his bicycle. It was a normal enough scene. She listened closely. He whispered, "She coming in."

Lilith smiled. She walked at an easy pace to the front door. The door was locked. That meant Hellions had found someone in the house. She unlocked the door to find two men dead on the floor with a Hellion standing over them.

The Hellion pointed to her bedroom. More were in there. Going out the back door, she listened for signs of humans. Not hearing an, she went invisible and walked quietly to her bedroom window and looked in. A faint glow came from behind her dresser. A man was crouched there, holding a pistol on the door. Over the door, a bucket had been balanced.

Lilith smirked. She teleported in behind the man and grabbed his gun. "For me?" she asked in a sultry tone.

The man yelped out and spun to gape at her.

"You love me," she said in a hypnotic tone as she charmed him.

"I … will do anything for you," he said as his face shown with love and devotion.

"Who is here , and who do you work for?" she asked sweetly.

Besides the two dead men and the lookout fixing his bike, there was a driver for the getaway and another down the street that warned them she was coming. He was working for his Master, Fang-Fang, but a couple men belonged to another group.

Lilith thanked him for the information, then had him take the bucket down and dump it down the toilet. She then rewarded him by kissing him deeply and draining his life force. She let his body fall to the floor and went out to find the driver and the other scout.

Charming the driver of the van, she had him pick up both scouts, She charmed each as they got in. Once both were in she took their lives with a long life stealing kiss. The driver took her back to their base of operation, which was a plain house on the outskirts of the city. Once she tanked the driver with her deadly kiss, she went inside and used her long nails to swiftly kill two other men and three women. She destroyed computers and stacked the paper files she found on the bodies. Making a ring with the stuffed chairs and a couch in the center of a room, she breathed in the pile to start a fire. The flames grew quickly and hot. She teleported home to get rid of the bodies there.

It would be a while before anyone else came to spy on them.

.

Israeli soldiers had regained the Golan Heights and were deep in Palestine, routing out the last of the rebels and fighting other factions that had sprung up to fight them. In the eastern Mediterranean, a US ship was torpedoed by an Iranian submarine. That submarine was sunk in return and escalated the war. Iran and the US were now unofficially at war with each other. Iraq declared neutrality, but let Iranian forces flow west. Shells and missiles flew back and forth, planes dotted the skies, ones hit burned and fell. Syrian planes joined the fight causing US missiles then planes to bombard them, which got Russia involved. Turkey shot down a flight of Russian planes in their airspace and attacked Syria. Russia attacked Turkey. And the war just kept getting bigger.

.

Cruella made sure the Chairman's plan was going well. A building was built in between the Yokai and Chinese lines. What all the troops watching didn't know, was that the block foundation was being filled with explosives as the walls went up. Besides plastic explosives. Phosphorous and magnesium charges were also added to greatly increase the heat of the detonation.

While the place for the meeting was being built, two Chinese planes were being loaded with nuclear tipped bombs while far to the north in Tibet, a large armored army was getting into position to head south when they got the word to attack.

.

Pakistan was slowly loosing ground to the Indians. Their ally, China was not helping at all. They send out a loud warning that unless India stopped fighting, they would release nuclear weapons on them.

.

In the UN, calls to stop the fighting were ignored, except by Pakistan and India. At first, India declared they would nuke Pakistan off the map if they saw a single warhead coming their way. Bianca did coax then into a cease fire and got their governments to sit down and talk.

China refused to listen and warned all countries about the danger of yokai. The Chinese representative told about how yokai had attacked innocent people, and were now killing thousands and laying waste to Chinese countryside and cities.

Israel announced they had every right to defend themselves and were not going to talk to anyone until the attacks against them stopped.

Iran insisted Israel were US backed criminals, and would not stop until every Jew was pushed into the sea and the US infidels was driven from the area.

At their desk, Bianca and Morgan listened to the rhetoric. Morgan shook his head sadly. "As least you got Pakistan and India to stop fighting," he said.

"They realized this is getting serous," Bianca told him. "Something most of these others have yet to realize."

It was then the Taiwan representative, took his turn to speak. "We in Taiwan are sorely saddened and disappointed by our mainland brothers. They ask we join into this … travesty they have brought down upon themselves. Instead of seeing benefit, they see threat from yokai, and have declared war on them. Taiwan has a population of yokai, and they live in society as beneficial citizens. I call on our mainland brother to stop this aggression and stop the bloodshed! Until our mainland brothers come to their senses, we can no longer do business with them. I am asking in the strongest terms possible for our brothers to cease this devastating civil war."

Japan was next up and also demanded China stop the civil war and come to the peace table, or they too would sanction China, except for the province of Taiwan.

Surprisingly, the US and Russian delegates got up to the podium together and called for a halt to all the fighting.

"As my American counterpart will also tell you," The Russian delegate said firmly. "We are risking our very planet with this outbreak of madness! I call on Israel and all countries to pull back within their borders and come to the peace table. Yes, we have reacted to protect our interests as the Americans have. We both see nothing but more escalation unless a halt is called to the fighting. Pakistan and India have agreed to work out their differences. I am calling for everyone else to do so, also."

The American delegate took his turn. "My honorable Russian counterpart has spoken wisely. To add to what he has told you, America and Russia are already in talks with each other and our allies to stop the fighting. Not only in the Mideast, but also the civil war raging in China. We have also agreed to support sanctions on every country that will not come to the table to discuss peace talks. We are on the verge of world war three, and it will be a disaster for all if that happens."

"Well at least someone is trying to stop this madness," Bianca said with a sigh.

.

Ling-Ling went to the newly build 'peace hall' with her small delegation. Two carloads if Chinese representatives had arrived just before them. They greeted each other and sat on opposite sides of the table to begin bringing the conflict to an end.

Cruella stood in the control room beside the Chairman as they watched the delegation enter the building. Everyone in here he'd Charmed to ensure this went s planned.

"Launch the bombers," she whispered to the Chairman. He repeated her order. She smiled as she watched the bombers take their long way around to come at Lhasa and Fang-Fang's mountain from the west at supersonic speeds. As they neared their targets, they launched their missiles and quickly banked away.

"Blow the peace house," she ordered.

With all the delegates inside, the building disappeared into a bright fireball that sent visible shock waves out at both lines. Cruella chuckled darkly. This should cause some havoc. "And now, Beijing," she said with a grin.

The Hellion that was in a high rise with the biggest nuclear warhead China had, hit the red button detonating the device and blowing him back to the Abyss. The near-ground explosion didn't reach as far as designed, but it did vaporize much of the city and flattened the rest of it to leave nothing but smoldering, radioactive ruins.

.

Ling-Ling's world suddenly turned white. She felt her body being ripped apart and burned to a crisp. Squinting her eyes shut, she felt herself flung into the air. Her head landed and bounced on the ground a few times before rolling to a stop. Her skin and hair burned away, her lidless eyes stared at the horizon. On the horizon another bright flash lit low in the sky. With no protection, her eyes burned away. Shortly after that a blast of wind came to knock against her head, rolling her a short distance to strike a rock. Heat was all around her, as if everything had burst into flames. Another wind from the opposite direction blew past.

The heat had caused grass and brush to burn all around her. Loosing her head wasn't a big thing when her body was intact. She just picked it back up and put it on. Her body was in small pieces all over the place now. She had to be spread over a hundred meters of ground. Focusing on her right hand fifty meters away, she got it to stand up on skeletal fingers to begin putting herself back together.

'Well, this sucks,' she thought.

.

Fang-Fang was watching his sister through a scry one of his witches had made. When the scene went white, he knew they had been betrayed. If the Chinese had done that, then he knew he was next. "Make us a strong shield, as fast as you can!" he snapped at his witch.

She threw up her hands and cast her spell. Not long after that, his house around him was torn apart and set fire to by a gigantic explosion. Fang-Fang braced himself. The witch's shield held. The one over his mountain did not. The blast torn down the mountainside, ripped homes apart, the bright flash set fires to everything on the mountain then the powerful concussion of wind causing massive destruction for miles in each direction.

Looking around at the complete burning devastation, Fang-Fang nodded once. "I understand now, no mercy," he said in a growl.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Kyoko had seen them before, but this was the first time she had ridden (and helped pedal) one of these four wheeled bike-cars. She was surprised that the seats were fairly comfortable and it had a decent suspension. Even though it was raining, no rain got inside at all. The thing even had headlights and an instrument panel similar to real cars. Even being a bit tight with three adults and three kids, Cho currently riding in the storage space, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Riding with Kumiko and Kaiyo, Belle and the three children, Kyoko got serenaded by the raptor kids as they clapped they hands in time as they sung.

 _Miss Lucy had a steamboat_

 _The steamboat had a bell!_

 _Miss Lucy went to heaven_

 _The steamboat went to…_

 _Hello operator_

 _Please give me a dime_

 _If you won't connect me_

 _I'll kick your…_

 _Behind the refrigerator_

 _Was a piece of glass_

 _Miss Lucy slipped and fell_

 _And cut up her big…_

 _Ask me no more questions,_

 _I'll tell you no more lies_

 _Boys are in the bathroom_

 _Zipping up their…_

 _Flies are on the country_

 _Bees are on the barn_

 _Boy and girls are kissing_

 _In the D.A._

 _Ark ark ark!_

In human form, these were cute kids. A bit on the wild side, then again, they were yokai.

In the seat beside Kyoko, Chi cried, "Auntie Kyoko, sing with us!"

"Yeah, we sing in the car!" Chin said.

"I don't know your songs," Kyoko said.

"We'll teach you!" Cho said from the storage compartment.

"Cho, isn't my turn to ride there!" Chin said.

The two switched places.

"Hey, it's raining, so let's sing the raining song" Chi cried. They started clapping their hand together again.

 _It's raining it's pouring_

 _The old man is snoring_

 _Fell outta bed and bumped his head_

 _He didn't get up til morning_

"Again, Auntie, sing with us!" Chi cried.

Kyoko laughed and clapped her hand in rhythm and sang it again.

Kaiyo pulled into the parking lot of the Sotoba Valley Youth Center and announced, "We're here!"

"Yay!" all three kids cried as they clapped and bounced in place.

"Aunties! Let's go run the race track!' Chin said as he pointed.

The Sotoba Valley Youth Center was a large two story building that had two restaurants geared towards kids, three game rooms two pools, and on the second floor was a long track for kids to burn off energy with a large playground and benches in the middle of the track. A wide staircase let up from the first floor into the middle of the playground. On both floors were changing rooms for those why might rip their clothes when they changed form.

Kyoko stayed with Kumiko as she paid the entrance fee for the six of them. Kaiyo was pulled by both hands by the kids eager to go up to the 'race track'. By the time she and Kumiko were going in, Kaiyo had been dragged upstairs by her kids.

The place was loud with the sounds of video games, table games and the mass of kids running around. Kyoko had thought the lunch room at school was loud. She almost wished she'd brought earplugs. Heading up the stairs, she noted a sign on the handrails that said ; NO SLIDING, CLIMBING OR WALKING ON THE RAILS! OK, yeah, this was a kids' fun house. That made sense.

A pair of wolves raced up the stairs past them. Overhead, an LED sign read : Next race in : 3:24, and was counting down.

Kumiko heard cheering from above. "I with Frank and Liz were here to enjoy this too," she said mournfully.

Kyoko knew how she felt. Too many of their friends and family were off trying to find those demons. "I hope they find what they are looking for and get back home soon."

Kumiko nodded and said, "I hope so too. I mean how bad can it be?"

.

Multiple countries had detected three nuclear explosions in China. Two, the US and Russia had tracked the planes via satellite and quickly let others know the Chinese had done that to themselves. A UN security council emergency meeting was called about the incident. Two cities in China had been destroyed, the third had been in the countryside. Aghast that China had used nuclear weapons in it's growing civil war, all countries ganged up on the Chinese delegates to stop this war now, or face total isolation.

The Chinese tried to blame the Americans and Japan, but satellite photo proof showed it had been Chinese planes that had launched the bombs. In a fit, the Chinese claiming the photos were rigged, the Chinese delegates stormed out.

.

Lhasa was a flattened, smoldering radioactive wasteland, as was Beijing. Millions were dead from the explosions, millions more died days later, and the further millions on the outskirts of the explosions were very sick, clinging onto the false hope they were not going to die.

Cruella and a few of her demons went to other cities in China, using Suggestion that the Yokai had destroyed Beijing. Whipping up a hard, anti-yokai sentiment, they did succeed, They also exposed themselves to yokai who knew it was time to flee. Mobs searched for yokai to kill. Others, who were not fond of the Communist party took advantage of the lack of a central government to quickly build up their own factions. A few mayors asked Taiwan to come help restore order.

Meanwhile, Fang-Fang and his followers were busy trying to save as many people as possible in their area of China. Fang-Fang's mountain home was gone. Glowing with burning homes and thousands of burning bodies, the wind drawing the massive amount of smoke up along the sides to climb into the air at the top, it looked more like a volcano.

A few witches were able to remove some of the radiation on surrounding areas, but the problem was too much for them on the mountain itself. Many crops and livestock were saved. Although there was less, the food problem didn't become critical.

.

Ling-Ling's head was now balanced on her two skeletal hands, looking like a morbid crab as she searched for the rest of her body. Overhead, bullets and shells flew. Angry soldiers who thought the other side had blown up the delegates, now fought with rage in their hearts, set on destroying the other side.

Oh! She found one of her feet. She scampered over to it. A mortar round landed nearby. The explosion knocked her head off her hands to roll over and down the rim into a bomb crater.

Landing face down in a puddle at the bottom, she thought 'This really sucks!'

.

France had gone back to Witch burning. Although the government and police were trying to stop the chaos, Mobs gathered and searched for the witches who had made odd things happen. A famous newlywed couple suffered from a witch. His penis had dropped off. Rushing him to the hospital, the bride's breasts fell off. She lost her hair along the way. A girl woke up in the morning to have no mouth. A boy's eyes were gone, nothing up smooth skin adorned the place where his eyes should be. A busy bridge suddenly disappeared, dropping cars and trucks into the Seine.

From his protected place on Armageddon hill, Nilrem looked down into his cauldron and made other things happen. Soon, France too would be in mass of chaos and hate.

.

Tsukune was at wits end. China was going insane, the mideast war was raging and in several countries now, chaos and mob justice was on the rise. The Prime Minister and the Diet were afraid this chaos was going to affect Japan. Tsukune assured them he was doing everything possible to prevent trouble here.

He was. Gaining the help of other yokai, the Shuzen family, and by extension, much of the Yakuza, as well as the police and military, everyone in Japan was on the lookout for trouble.

The problem was, the trouble was not in Japan, and it was growing in other parts of the world.

.

In Taiwan, the Prime Minister met with her cabinet, some of which were yokai, to discuss the situation in China.

Yuko Chan looked over her cabinet and said, "Our mainland brothers are taking things too far. Yang, do we know who was responsible for using those nuclear weapons?"

"We know the Communist government flew their bombers to hit Fang-Fang's mountain, and Lhasa. We can only assume that Fang-Fang destroyed Beijing in retaliation."

Yuko frowned and said "This cannot be allowed to go on. Cho, if we move to restore order in China, will the Americans help us?"

Cho winced and said, "That is questionable, Madam. Even if they did, by their actions I'm sure the mainland would use more nukes to stop them. They are not acting in a reasonable manner."

"True, that is why we must stop them," Yuko said. "Intell has confirmed the breakdown of a central government. If there is to be stability in China, we must make it. Yang, can you contact Fang-Fang?"

"I can. You have a proposal for him?" he asked.

"Cooperation," Yuko said. "We will help him with goods and supplies. Even soldiers if that is what he needs. Please stress we want a united, peaceful China. We must do all we can to bring this civil war to an end."

.

In the angry confusion that was China, Cruella visited different cities, Charming generals and police into believing she was the General in Charge. With Beijing a glowing wasteland, it wasn't that hard for her to gather forces around herself. Imports of goods were tapering off rapidly as countries enacted sanctions on them.

Cruella had plans for her large army. Since Fang-Fang had been taken care of, she ordered the army in Tibet that was going to come down on him, into Pakistan. They had to go through Russian territory, but that was all right. She had send Aliana and another demon up to Moscow to take over their government.

One of the viral things they needed was oil. She set the navy to clear the East and South China sea of all other shipping, except for oil tankers which were to be captured. This would also be the first step in strangling Japan where her true targets were.

.

The only advantage Fang-Fang saw he had was that when his armies had moved east, many wives and non combatants had moved with them for support. His losses were tremendous, but not fatal. Now standing among a large group of survivors and some troops and generals that had seen the mushroom cloud and came to help, he stood in a cart so people could see him.

"Fellow yokai and humans," he said in a strong voice. "For all my patience and attempting to just keep our lands ours, and let our people live as they wish, the Chinese government has continued to be as brutal as possible. I cannot tell you how many innocents were burned alive by this latest disgusting attack. The numbers are too high to count. They are in the millions. Worse yet, they attack while feigning peace! My patience is gone. It is clear that this is a duel to the death. Seeking revenge is not the goal. The goal is to remove these hate mongers from China all together. I have been in contact with Taiwan. They are willing to assist us. We will drive to the coast and assure mutual cooperation with our island brothers. Once the forces we face are reduced and driven back. All of China will be united once more, and THIS time, the cruelty will END!"

A road of cheers rose up from the crowd around him.

.

In their room, Moka found Tsukune sitting in a chair and staring out the window. Seeing his blank frown, she sat on the arm of his chair and put an arm around him.

"Tsukune, my love, we are being stretched to our limit," she explained. "With so many out looking for demons and patrolling our own countryside, we are barely keeping up with our own troubles. I just got word that China captured an oil tanker bound for Komatsu, and are taking it to Hong Kong. We know where the demon's portal is, but it is heavily guarded, and we nor anyone we know has anyone to deal with it effectively. Fang-Fang is asking for help. Queen Akasha is gathering support and is going to have a convening of all Yokai leaders in two days."

"I know," Tsukune said in a hollow tone.

Moka could feel his anxiety. She pet his hair in comfort. "Witch Hill, the Senkaku islands and the Sotoba valley are safe. For now, that is the best we can do."

Absently, Tsukune said, "Is this what Apollo tried to warn us about? At the moment, I'm thinking I screwed the world with bringing yokai to light."

"No" Moka said firmly. Cupping his cheek, she made him look at her. In a lecturing tone, she said, "You did not do this! Demons from the abyss working for the devil are responsible. They are the guilty ones, not you. You did a wonderful thing in bringing the races together. It is the devils' reaction we must deal with now. I know we will deal with it!"

Tsukune let out a snort. "And kill half the planet in the process," he said. "Moka we're not talking a few. The best estimate is nine million people dead. Nine million! This is just beginning. How many more … masses will die?" he asked as a tear ran down his cheek.

Softer, Moka said, "I don't know. Another ten million, a billion? Tsukune, do not give up. Unless we stop them, demons will completely destroy the world. If they do, then no where will be safe. You have to keep trying, no matter what."

"But how!" he cried. Waving am arm, he said, "You're right, we don't have the resources! We are even sending our children out into possible harm!"

"Tsukune, we will meet with mother in a couple days. We will come to a plan then."

"When another million people have died?" he asked.

"Just think about what we must do," Moka said firmly.

.

Outside of Moscow, Aliana stood in her true form, the rents in her flesh were sealing back together. It had been a trap! They had gotten inside the Kremlin, and were about to meet with the Russian President when a sphere of annihilation swallowed her companion and just missed her. She was then attacked from front and behind by vampires. Reverting to her true succubus form, she was slashing and clawing, tearing them up, then a rocket hit her, blowing her wings off and sending her flying down the hallway. Seeing more men with grenade launchers, she teleported to safety.

"Damn them!" she growled. Something told them she was coming, and they were prepared. It was at least one witch and the six vampires she'd seen, most likely many more. Feeling scry energy, she teleported back to Cruella to give her the news.

.

The Russian President shook Shuzen Issa's hand and said, "Thank you, my friend. Your insistence on us being a target proved correct."

"I am happy to assist," Issa said with a bow. "The sources I have tell me the area around Vladivostok is also in danger. The Chinese are headless and angry. I have positioned some yokai to keep watch over the area. I would ask the military help us keep your land safe."

"I shall alert my commanders there. Perhaps we can make a plan to do something about China," the President said.

"Tomorrow, I am meeting with Queen Akasha. I hope to have a firm plan of action to present," Issa assured him.

.

The Chinese forces in front of Fang-Fang were diminished. They were holding on, but no longer trying to advance. Getting word of Akasha's summons, Fang-Fang set his forces to attack the long line in four places to get behind them to create chaos and collapse the line.

The word to his generals was 'no holds barred'. Use everything they had and without mercy. Unless prisoners agreed to switch sides they were to be killed.

He then went to meet with Queen Akasha.

.

The meeting place was somewhere Tsukune has least expected it to be. The grand courtyard inside the Vatican. He and Moka came out of their portal to find the place full. Father Tappan was there to greet them as they were led up to the balcony over the courtyard.

Explaining as they went up a wide staircase, Father Tappan said, "The Pope has allowed this meeting here due to the fact they too have learned a great evil it twisting minds and causing mass destruction. This entire place is blessed, anyone of evil intent cannot get in. The Swiss guard has been mirrored by yokai to ensure everyone's safety. We also hope that this is the last place any demons would expect us to meet."

They met with a bishop who showed them the way to the room that led out onto the balcony. The Pope and a pair of Bishops stood waiting with Queen Akasha. Tsukune and Moka bowed to the group.

"Greetings, Mother," Moka said formally. Tsukune also gave his greetings.

Motioning to the Pope, Akasha said, "The Pope and his church have consented to work together with us, as have a few nations. Russia, the United States, England, Germany, Italy, Australia and New Zealand. I wish it was more, but we have to work with what we have. Many others are trying to stay out of any conflict. I wish them luck. After our speeches, we will be retiring to a conference room to plan our strategies."

"Thank you, my Queen," Tsukune said with a sigh or relief. It felt like the entire world was no longer on his shoulders alone.

Going out to look down on the masses assembled, the Pope spoke first, giving blessings on the human-yokai coalition, and condemning the actions in China as well as those in the mideast. He talked about all intelligent species belonging to God and being able to draw upon God's help through their faith in the dark years ahead of them. He then introduced Queen Akasha, and urged all to support her in the quest to remove evil from the world and bring about true peace.

Akasha took her turn to assure everyone that while the road ahead was going to be hard, they would prevail. She stressed the use of guards and wards to keep evil at bay, and using violence only as a last resort and again, the strength of everyone standing together.

After her speech was done, she asked all leaders to join them in a strategy session to put down the devil's minions once and for all.

Only after it was over, were Television news people allowed to air this historic meeting.

.

The crowd was smaller in Queen Akasha's court, but the expansive room was still packed to standing room only with important leaders from around the world with both human and yokai present, including a Bishop from the Vatican. Queen Akasha sat on her throne, Moka and Tsukune by her sides.

One of the first people called up was Fang-Fang. Akasha asked her first, most pressing question. "Fang-Fang, did you destroy Beijing?"

"I did not, my Queen. We were pushing back only as hard as the Chinese government were pushing us," Fang-Fang stated. "They offered peace negotiations. I sent Ling-Ling to negotiate. They blew up the peace talks, I am still looking for Ling-Ling's pieces! Right after that, they dropped nuclear bombs on my mountain and the city of Lhasa!" he said waving his arms in anger. "There is no chance of peace now, how can I, in any way, talk peace to someone so vile? We also have no nuclear weapons to use on them."

Queen Akasha regarded him. "I believe you. From all the reports, I believe demons were behind it. Fang-Fang, although your anger is great, keep in mind it was not the Chinese people who did that to your followers. Do not make them suffer, that is what the devil wants."

"Yes, My Queen," Fang-Fang said with a bow.

Next, Akasha heard about the attempted infiltration of the Kremlin from Issa, which thankfully was stopped. Unfortunately, no other country had the foresight to guard their capitals with yokai or holy figures to prevent such an infiltration. She urged all those present to quickly rectify that situation immediately.

An Israeli man was there to ask for help. They were holding on, but the war was expanding rapidly. Again, the US was helping them, and Russia was guarding their territory nearby, but the situation was becoming critical. Iran and the US were in an 'unofficial' war supporting their various sides. Two US ships were sunk, as were all four Iranian subs and one of their destroyers.

Akasha listened to him. They had expanded their 'protection zone' around Israel, which meant all their fighters were nowhere near the gate to the underworld. This was not good.

Tsukune realized this too. He asked to speak, Akasha gave him the floor.

Looking at the crowd, he said, "I've realized something. The trouble in China, the terrorist activities in Europe, even the war in the mideast … It's all one big diversion. Yes, China is in the worst shape and has our full attention, BUT the one place we need to be the most concerned about is that gate to the abyss, which is pretty much being ignored! Yes, we are hunting demons, and we're doing it far away from where they are coming from! That gate is heavily guarded by spells, and I'm sure the devil's forces behind it. The devil is drawing us off from the objective we should be focusing on. I am just as guilty as everyone else. We have been running around the globe, in every place except the place we should be!" Turning to Akasha, he said, "My Queen, if we are to defeat these evil forces, we must destroy that gate. Everything else we are doing it only … running around and stamping out small fires, not the source."

"Can we destroy it?' Akasha asked.

"We can try," Tsukune offered.

"Mother, may I speak," Moka asked.

Tsukune sat down and gave Moka the floor. Moka said, "That gate at Megiddo is very well protected by magic. There is an entity actively guarding it. What it is and what it is capable of, we do not yet know. So, what do we do with hole was cannot fill? We cap it. Collect witches, priests, whoever is needed and cap the magic dome over that place with one of ours. Demons might be able to rise up, but they will have nowhere to go. Once we do that, we will have the time to find out how we can get rid of it."

"Very good thinking, Moka," Akasha said with a nod. To the assembly, Akasha asked, "Does anyone have a workable, alternative solution?"

Chris stood up and said, "Your Majesty, Moka is right. If we cannot destroy it, we must at least contain these demons."

John Smith stood up and said, "Golly good show! Your Majesty, I do believe that is our best option."

Others voiced their approval of Moka's idea.

"Then so shall it be," Akasha announced. "Moka, Tsukune, cap that gate, use whoever you need to and get it done a soon as possible."

.

Syria was being pounded hard, there was almost nothing left of Palestine and the Gaza strip. Lebanon was being invaded, driving the 'Muslim Brotherhood' back. Israel was winning with a large influx of American equipment and support. So far, Iran had yet to get significant numbers of soldiers or equipment close enough to the battles to make a difference. Saudi Arabia came in on the American/Israeli side, helping to keep Iran from making any true impact in the area.

Iran changed their supply lines and tactics. Warships got sunk and overland routes were bombed. It seemed that there was no way they were able to get supplies and troops where they were needed. Two sources helped Iran solve the problem. One was a deals with smaller countries in Africa. The other was with Saudi flags on oil tankers.

Somalia was a poorer country and liked the money and oil provided by Iran to refit the oil tankers with large, dry holds and flag them with Saudi flags before they went up into the Red Sea. With weapons meeting them there from North Korea, the ex-oil tankers became under cover troops ships, most of who were Somali mercenaries looking to fight, loot and bring back spoils from their victories. The demon there promised them everything, including female slaves if they succeeded. Iran still moved mostly empty trucks and fake artillery though Syria to give their enemy something to bomb.

Having ten tankers moving into the Red Sea, Iran got nine through the Suez canal. The last was sunk to block the canal. By the time it sunk, the others ran aground on the Gaza strip. Out the now opening bows, tanks, mobile guns and all the troops they could carry raced out and engaged the peacekeeping forces Israel had left after pacifying the area. With most of the heavy fighters gone north, Israel was caught flat footed. With these forces now clearing the Gaza strip they drove into Israel, cutting off the Israeli soldiers supply lines. This and a direct attack on Saudi Arabia also allowed them to transport real supplies across Iraq with much less interference. As well as an army of 3 million and thousands of tanks and multiple types of missiles.

.

The Chinese learned some tough lessons about their high-tech equipment. Expensive modern tanks could just be flipped over and made useless by a single Orc who was hiding in waiting. One Siren was able to destroy a well fortified position with a long scream. Their soldiers could not hit the blurs of motion coming at them, let along turn quick enough to do anything about the ones who had gotten behind them. Fang-Fang's armies drove through the Chinese lines, leaving large sections surrounded and isolated. Driving along in the south of China, Fang-Fang's army made 150 miles in one day of constant attack. The Chinese government forces were in chaos.

.

In the Church on Witch Hill, Father Tappan, Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, Mariko and Lin sat in Chris' office to firm up their plan on capping the gate to the Abyss with their own Magic barrier.

Ruby looked at the faces around the table and said, "It's going to take a full coven of Witches. Father Tappan, I believe the best protection for us is 13 priests. One for each Witch present. We also need to be prepared to cast the instant the portal is open. I am sure whatever is guarding that hill will attempt to stop us."

Chris nodded slowly and said, "I agree. It must be a powerful holy force as well as powerful magic to ensure we succeed."

Tsukune glanced at each of them and asked, "How do we know there is just one of these gates?"

"We don't," Chris said firmly. "All we know is that this is a very large and important gate to the underworld. We must close it one way or the other."

"Mom?" Mariko asked. "Can we really do that through a portal? I thought we had to be present and close to the place we want the barrier to be?"

"We do, dear," Ruby told her. "The coven and the priests prepare everything, spells and blessings, then one person goes through to cast the final activation. That's the safest way. If we all gather round with the hill in sight to do the casting and blessings, I am sure we will be violently countered."

"Killed," Mariko clarified.

"Yes."

Mariko frowned and asked, "So who is going through?"

"I will," Ruby said. "I know the enormity of what we're dealing with. I cannot trust this to just anyone."

"How will you get away if whoever is guarding that hill casts on you?" Mariko asked.

Ruby grew a grin and said, "I will be quicker than they are. They will be reacting to my presence while I am casting the barrier. By the time anyone can get a spell off, the barrier will be up," Ruby explained."

"And this barrier will be anti-magic as well as a spirit barrier?" Mariko asked in a prod.

Ruby nodded. "Once completely formed, nothing will get through it," Ruby assured her.

"I'm one of the Coven. Mom, I'll gather the others. Just tell us when," Mariko said.

"Yes, this is going to be a very powerful spell that is why a full coven is needed, besides me" Ruby told her. "Once we're done here, I will gather the spell material and await Father Tappan collecting his priests."

"We have a solid plan, let's get it started," Tsukune said.

.

From what Yukari told her, Ruby knew the entity at that gate would not delay in a response to them casting magic there. Ruby would also have to stay long enough to ensure their spell took hold. This was going to be very dangerous. As they departed to go do their Jobs, Ruby caught Tsukune's arm and pulled him to the side.

In a serious tone, Ruby said, 'Tsukune, we've known each other for a long time now. What we are facing now is a full blown war. People are going to die. People we know and love. When it happens, and it will, you must stay focused on the fight. Grieving is for after the battle."

Tsukune let out a long breath. "I really hope that won't happen. We need to watch out for each other."

"It will happen," Ruby said firmly. "Sacrifices are going to need to be made. I know you care deeply for all of us. That is why I have always loved you. Promise me when we do lose someone, you will mourn them and miss them, but you will keep up the fight as hard as you can. All of us and the world is depending on you."

Tsukune swallowed. Looking at Ruby, he noted something in her eyes he couldn't quite place. "I will, and we will watch out for each other," he said firmly.

"I know we will do our best," Ruby agreed.

They parted. Ruby headed home to start getting ready for the large conjuring. As she walked along, she noted with pride how large and vibrant Witch Hill was. They had made this place what it was together, a bastion of intertwined souls, a fortress of strong spirit to nurture this generation and the next. It was a good legacy.

Ruby often wondered when she'd been resurrected after she'd been burned alive, the real reason she'd come back. Yes, she wanted to see Jade grow up into the powerful young witch she now was. She wanted to stand by Hosio and Mariko, and to continue to give and receive the wonderful love that permeated their existence. The only thing was, her own existence was now limited. She had traded her eternal soul for the chance to continue this life by binding her spirit to her bones. Mariko's energy that night had given her the power.

The entity at that gate had to be a Litch, a very powerful user of magic that lived only due to the power it contained. It's body may rot, but it would keep on living so long as it had that immense power. The only real way to seal that gate off was to weaken the Litch to the point where it could not sustain itself, hence it could not attack their barrier.

To draw the power out of a Litch, it had to be unsuspecting, and casting a spell. To draw that much power was very dangerous. Ruby's old master had a scroll of how to perform such, and a tale of a Witch who'd done it. The witch did succeed but her body was cindered and her soul was blown into the hereafter.

Ruby knew there would be no hereafter for her. She had to take this job, because the only other witches she knew that might be capable of success were Mariko and Lin. She would not send her daughter off to a probable death, and Lin was finally getting a good life and found someone to be happy with. After her horrid life as a slave had been, Lin deserved some time in happiness.

"I love you all," Ruby said to no one as she approached her house.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Due to Chinese piracy of oil tankers, Moka got 15 more orders for Aonofuel plants. 10 for Japan and another 5 for Taiwan.

Due to this piracy, the Japanese navy was busy, as was the American fleet in the area. As aggressively as the Chinese fleet was stealing ships, they were working to protect them. If a destroyer was lost, but they had sunk the Chinese ship, or at least let the tanker get away, it was a victory. Adding to the sea battles was the fact Taiwan was supporting Fang-Fang. The Chinese navy was doing it's best to blockade Taiwan. Much of this battle was under the water. Submarines from the three countries battled to control areas around Taiwan. The Chinese did sink some merchant shipping, but not enough to strangle Taiwan. Tall columns of water erupting on empty ocean announced another submarine had been sunk. The battle for the air was mixed also. Since China was battling Fang-Fang, it could not dedicate it's entire air force to gain air superiority.

The United States also was battling in the mideast so it too was not able to deal a decisive blow in the air. Japan managed to keep all enemy aircraft away from Japan, but again, was not able to concentrate their forces into one area. Smaller countries were focusing in their own areas of ocean to keep their fishermen and merchant vessels safe.

All countries were building up their military as fast as they could. State of the art tech took a back seat to planes and ships that could be produced quickly. Mothball fleets were reactivated, even the old battleships were recalled into service.

On the Korean peninsula, tensions were guitar string tight. One night, a defector from North Korean tried to slip through the line. He was seen, chased and shot at by his former fellow soldiers. Hearing the gunshots, South Korean soldiers reacted, thinking the North was invading, and fired back. The defector hugged the ground as bullets flew back and forth over him. The skirmish grew, and artillery was call in. Then tanks, then more artillery. Air strikes were also called in.

By morning, the Korean war was back on in full force.

.

Tsukune met with Kurt when he arrived. Kurt plopped down in a chair in Tsukune's office.

"It's not good," Kurt told him. "I lost damn near my entire eastern team when Beijing went up, as well as those demon sensing crystals. The way the world is going nuts now, it's hard to move people, and westerners will be quickly noticed if I try to sneak more people in."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed heavily. "Have anyone in Europe?"

"Five teams," Kurt said. "These demons are getting smart. They aren't hanging around in one area. We'll get close and they disappear. They know we're hunting them. I really could use a couple of your witches to give us a hand."

"They are on a job right now. As soon as possible, I'll make a couple available. We're stretched tight, Kurt. This is a world war we're fighting."

Kurt let out a dry chuckle. "Never thought I'd see another one," he said. "Hopefully, I won't be on the loosing side this time."

Tsukune had to agree with that. He noted Kurt looked worn out. He had a right to be, Tsukune was pushing him and his men hard to find demons. "Find any portals to the underworld?"

"Zip," Kurt said. "I know they are around, but we're coming up empty. We have eliminated many places hell, the entire African continent, but this is a big job. We need more people out there."

Tsukune knew that ws true. By count, he had three thousand out, including his own kids, searching for portals and demons. It wasn't near enough. At least Ruby and Father Tappan were working to close off the one they knew about. "Feels like we're not getting anywhere," he said vacantly.

"We're behind the eight ball, that's for sure," Kurt agreed. "Most we can do is keep on doing." Waving a finger at him, Kurt asked, "What about that yokai army? Can they help out?"

Tsukune let out a snort and said, "Not unless we want more panic. Many humans are already nervous. I send orcs and dragons out all over, and it will add to the chaos. I want to keep them in reserve for when we need them. I have the distinct feeling we are going to need them."

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Tsukune said.

Minori opened the door to stick her head in. "The speaker for the Diet is here to see you, M'lord."

Tsukune got up and said, "Where is he, I'll come down to see him."

"Downstairs lounge. Mizore is with him at the moment."

"I better get down there. Kurt, keep doing everything you can. That's the best I can tell you at the moment."

"Sure thing, Boss. We will get those bastards," Kurt assured him.

.

With Jade heading off to be part of the assembling coven, Tommy and his family were temporarily out of the portal hunting business. Although Tommy knew it had to be done, he was getting tired of running through portals six or seven times a day to find nothing but some irritation. The things they found were not demons, or demonic places. They did learn some things.

Geese were really nasty creatures when you popped into the middle of their nesting area.

Drop bears weren't too happy to have sudden company either.

Nudists just screamed and ran. Except for the guy with a gun.

The sign saying : Condemned - do not enter, means just that. Luckily they got Azami out of the mess after the building collapsed on her.

Uzume is terrified of bats. Rats too. Her screams can make one deaf. Don't get between her and the way out.

Haihane can laugh so hard she looses her breath and passes out.

.

Knowing the importance of what they were doing, Tommy and Azami went to see Tsukune to find out how else they could help. Unfortunately, Tsukune wasn't home. Neither was Moka. They did find Minori in the kitchen with a couple servants who were making dinner.

"Mama Minori," Akemi asked, "Where did Dad go? Jade is joining that coven, we can't go looking for those demons any more."

Minori looked at the pair and said, "Your father has another very important job for you," she said in a serious tone.

Aami listened closely and said, "We'll do it!"

"We know we can count in you," Minori said in her serious tone. "So today and until Jade is available, We want you to go to school."

"School?" Azami asked. "That's the important job?"

"It is. You want to go to college, right? You never will unless you graduate, and you have to make up for the time you've been missing."

"But…"

"School, all of you," Minori stated.

"Yes, Ma'am, Tommy and Azami chorused.

They left the kitchen. Seeing Azami was disappointed, Tommy put an arm around her and said, "Look at the bright side, we won't have to carry Haihane back through any portals because she passed out laughing."

"There's something wrong with that girl," Azami grumbled.

.

Frank and Liz were also glad to have some 'home' time. Ichi and Lin had gone off to the coven. Kimuko was thrilled to have them back home.

Kyoko wished Ichi didn't have to run off again. Kumiko insisted she stay (to make) dinner while she dragged Frank and Liz of to the bedroom. Kyoko didn't mind playing maid for them. Seeing them all happy did make her smile. She only hoped Ichi was going to be fine. Why he had to go help a coven of witches, she had no clue.

.

On the cliffs outside the Kurama house, a large circle of ground had been cleared down to smooth bedrock. On the rock a magic circle had been engraved. Ruby made this circle specifically to cast their spells to put an impenetrable barrier over that demon gate. The items thy would need were all present, the crystal to activate her own spell was in the center where she would be.

The gathering of witches and priests would be complete once the last Shinto priest arrived tonight. All 13 witches knew their part. Chris, being a witch and priest, would perform both duties, first giving the blessings, then casting his spell. Once the portal was open, Ruby would go though and with the energy from the gathering, she would perform the last activating words and gestures that might well be her last.

That was fine. Ruby knew a sacrifice had to be made. Before the others came to begin the ceremonies, Ruby bowed her head and thanked the spirits for letting her live her life just a few years longer. She was happy to have so many wonderful things…

.

Mariko was ready. She knew how important putting this barrier over that hill was. Dressed in her black cape and her blond hair tucked inside the back of her cape, she picked up the wand she'd made.

Learning magic she found she could cast without a wand, but with the proper wand, her spells carried much more power. Tonight, every one of them would need all the power they were able to muster. Mariko's wand , like all witch wands, was an extension of herself. Unlike the wands Ruby and Jade had with circular focal points, the end of her wand split into 21 slivers to spread out and form an oblong shape, meeting at the end in a point. She was a diclonius, each split represented one of her invisible arms. Coming together at the end, it symbolized putting all her energy into one point. It wasn't as pretty as other wands. Jade called it a 'birdcage' wand. It represented her and her strengths.

"Mom says it's time," Jade called from beyond her door.

"Coming," Mariko said. She left her room to find Jade waiting for her. Neither wore a hat. Looking at Jade, Mariko was glad Jade had gotten out of that stupid habit of trying to hide her horns. For a long time, Jade had insisted that she wasn't a diclonius and forced her horns back down on her head, which also affected how well she could cast, as well as her balance and thinking ability. Jade's triangular horns stuck up above her black hair proudly.

"Let's do it," Jade said in a serious tone. She too knew how important this was.

Mariko and Jade waned downstairs and out the back door. At the large circle by the cliffs, Ruby was already in the center of the circle as everyone else was gathering around the circumference, just outside the dual lines of the circle. Mariko stopped at her place beside Father Tappan. Jade was on her other side. Ichi got behind Jade. Mariko didn't see who was behind her. As long as it was a holy figure, it didn't matter.

From the center, Ruby looked around to see everyone was in place. Her eyes settled on Mariko for a long moment. Mariko could see something in Ruby's eyes. Ruby then spoke.

"Begin."

The priests began their prayed in unison, calling on God, the spirits and ancestors to watch over this coven and bless the witches and their efforts. The prayers were loud and strong. Mariko did swear she felt something as the prayers went on. She felt a little more at peace, and sure this was going to work.

"Witches, cast," Ruby intoned.

Mariko began the spell for form the impenetrable barrier with the other 12 witches around the circle. Although she wasn't paying attention due to concentrating on her own spell, she could hear Ruby casting something different. She chanted, she focused and felt the power growing. Wand out and pointed at Ruby as all the other witches were doing, Mariko felt the power build to an immense level. Nearing the end of the spell, Ruby raised her wand. Before the last word was spoken, Ruby thrust her wand to point at her feet.

The portal opened and Mariko could see Ruby standing before the hill. In her strongest voice, Mariko spoke the activating word in unison with the 12 others. Ruby raised her wand and a hand at the hill as she echoed the word.

A bright flash of light came back through the portal, outlining Ruby's figure. Ruby spoke the activating word to another spell, and the light dimmed and shrunk to land on Ruby alone. Ruby spoke another word, and the light intensified.

What? Mariko thought. Ruby hadn't said anything about this! Mariko shot a mind arm out to wrap around her mother's middle. The end of her appendage touched the light and vaporized. Mariko blinked in surprise. There was something that could destroy mind arms? She suddenly got it. That was an annihilation spell! Somehow, Ruby was absorbing it, keeping it from coming back through the portal. Her jaw dropped. The bright light was now covering Ruby's form.

"No," she cried weakly.

The glow intensified, Ruby herself becoming a bright glowing figure. The light dissipated, taking Ruby with it. The portal closed. Ruby had been consumed by the annihilation spell.

"No!" Mariko cried again. She'd put forth all her effort and strength into casting. She'd put so much into her efforts, she had nothing let to reopen the portal.

Falling to her knees, weak, she blasted out "NOOOO!" This could not happen! Ruby wasn't just dead, she was completely gone! NO! NOT RUBY! Her mind screamed. The woman who had to coax Mariko to accept her, who had been such a good mother and teacher and a very powerful witch, was gone.

Mariko tried to focus and reopen the portal. The spell they just cast had drained her. She could hardly think. Beside her, Jade was also on her knees, staring in shock at nothing.

"Mom?" Jade asked weakly.

Bringing up her stubbornness, Mariko got to her feet and stumbled into the center of the magic circle. She WAS going to open that portal and bring back something, anything, that might be left of their mother.

"Mariko, NO!" Father Tappan screamed.

"I'll get her back," Mariko said in a sob.

Someone ran up behind her, wrapped an arm around her and took her wand. "Mariko, NO!, she's gone!" Lin snapped in her ear.

"I have to," Mariko said weakly. Ruby was the heart and soul of Witch Hill, the center of all of them. They needed Ruby! "I have to get mom back," she said weakly.

Mariko wanted to stay. He felt herself being turned and led back towards Jade, who was crying miserably.

"You sister needs you!" Lin said firmly.

Hearing those words let Mariko see Jade, crumpled in place and crying so hard she was choking. Mariko knelt down in front of Jade and enfolded her. Jade's arms went around her. The next thing Mariko knew, she burst out in a wailing cry.

.

Atop Megiddo hill, a pile of bones tangled in cloth lay with a staff next to them.

.

Ruby's death shocked all of Witch Hill and the Sotoba Valley. Some didn't believe it could happen. Ruby must have escaped somehow. They were sure Ruby would be back. Those who did, and even those who did not want to believe fell into a deep sadness. Those who new Ruby well felt like a piece of themselves had just been ripped away.

Once Mariko and Jade had cried their eyes out and recovered enough to cast, they opened a portal and scowered the land by the barrier that was so strong, it bore translucent white tinge to it. Beyond, the hill was now visible.

Mariko ignored the creatures on the other side of the barrier. They couldn't get out. She was concentrating on finding anything, even a fingernail of Ruby or a piece of wand. Studying the ground, she found nothing but dirt and rock. The burn spot on the ground where Ruby had been standing was flat and melted into a black rock.

"Mom is gone," Jade said in a sob.

Mariko didn't want to admit it, but Jade was right. "She is," she said in a hollow tone.

Standing up to look Mariko in the eye, Jade bore a firm look, despite the tears running down her cheeks. "It's up to us now," Jade said firmly. "We must be the ones to defeat thing…. THING! We have to destroy it for killing mom!"

Mariko nodded. "We will. We will destroy it, just like it destroyed mom," she agreed. They clasped hands and went back though the portal.

Hosoi was a wreck. Mariko and Jade returned home and found him sitting in Ruby's magic room, staring at the desk.

Mariko hugged him. "Papa, we will get revenge," she said.

Hosoi hugged her back. In a hollow tone he said, "No, Mariko, I can't risk you girls. Ruby left something for us. This one is yours," He slid an envelope over to her that had her name on it. The one for Jade, he handed to her.

Mariko opened the envelope. Inside was a letter. She read her mother's fine script.

 _Mariko,_

 _Shortly, we are going out to put a magical barrier over Megiddo hill. More must happen than that. That hill is protected by a user of magic that is so strong, it is his power alone that lets him exist. IF he survives, then our efforts will be only temporary. There is only one way to defeat him. I must draw his energy out of him and into me. That power will be more than I, or any single person can bear. I do not expect to survive. The barrier must go up, and he must be drained of his power. Understand I have no choice in the matter. You and Jade have yet to live a full life, I cannot allow you, her or anyone else to share this burden with me. I love you all with all of my heart. Please take my sacrifice as my final gift of love to you._

 _As the senior witch in the family, Witch Hill is now yours, as is my magic room and everything in it. Guard your legacy well. Take the time to study and prepare. I am sorry to say, but you have a war in front of you, dear. I sorely wish I could be there to stand beside you. That is not my fate. I do wish you the very best, my dear Mariko._

 _The house is Hosois' for as long as he lives as I am sure you would want it. So is oversight of the school system. Jade has her rewards and tasks. Let your sister help you, and help guide her. You must stand together in the coming days ahead._

 _I know you and many others are grieving. Take the time to grieve, dear, then put it behind you. Tsukune is going to need your help, so are all our people._

 _Stay strong and believe in yourself and those around you. My time is over, yours is just beginning._

 _Farewell, my dear Mariko,_

 _Ruby_

The letter was quaking in Mariko's hands. "She knew," she said hoarsely. "Mom knew she was going to die!"

"Yes,' Hosoi said vacantly. "Ruby knew what she had to do. She never even hinted what might happen to her."

"Why didn't mom tell us!" Jade cried.

In his vacant tone, Hosoi said, "She couldn't. If she did, we would have stopped her. She knew that."

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Mariko said with a sniffle. She remembered part of her mind arm vaporizing when she'd tried to give Ruby a safety line. How had she stood for as long as she did against such destructive energy? If anyone else would have been standing there, they would have been instantly vaporized. That also meant with an open portal, that energy should have washed back though to kill the entire coven. "Mom died to protect us," she said, realizing the truth.

"Mariko," Hosoi said, still staring at the table, "You need to go see Tsukune. He needs you."

Mariko nodded. With Ruby gone, she was the head witch now. "Jade, stay with Papa."

"OK, Mariko," Jade replied.

.

Witch Hill effectively stopped functioning as the memorial service for Ruby was put together. A tall mound was raised up, and a ten foot tall brass statue of Ruby standing to look over the school, compete with her wand, was mounted atop it. Acres of sunflowers were cleared flat so the thousands of mourners could be accommodated. Beyond them were TV cameras to broadcast the service. As people collected, a mound of flowers, papers for Ruby's spirit, and tokens love buried the statues' base and feet. The incense holders were full of smouldering aromatic sticks in dedication to Ruby.

Chris Tappan started to ceremony standing part way up the mound. His voice amplified my magic, he looked back at the statue briefly and said, "We are here today to mourn the passing of Ruby Kurama. This statue ,I feel, is not large enough to show the impact Ruby had on the lives of everyone on Witch Hill. To say Ruby was influential in all our lives is an understatement. The school system would not be here if it wasn't for Ruby. We would not be here if it wasn't for Ruby. Every day, Ruby guided and nurtured us all. She worked untiringly at all the tasks she performed and was a solid defender of what she believed in. Ruby died as she lived, protecting all of us and doing everything she could for the world, right down to her last breath."

He took a breath to get his voice back and said, "Ruby was Aono Tsukune's right hand. Talking with him recently, he told me Ruby's passing felt like he'd lost his right arm. Myself, I feel like part of my heart has been ripped away. Ruby and Tsukune supported me from the time I was a scared child, not even knowing who or what I truly was. Ruby was greatly loved by me and all who had the privilege to know her."

Chris let out a sob and said, "I, as some of you, were there when Ruby went to fight her final battle. She knew more than we did about what she was facing. She went forth knowing what was going to happen, and strode forth without hesitation. Ruby died for us. Her last, loving act to protect the people and this place she loved so dearly. As Lord Anon has decreed, Ruby has been proclaimed as a hero. I have also sent a request to have her be known henceforth as Saint Ruby, for her brave and selfless act in the destruction of evil."

Chris took another pause, then said, "Let us pray …"

.

Mariko stood between her father and Jade, clasping their hands as the ceremony went on. Chris completed his part of the ceremony. Moka was suppose to be next. She then heard Kurumu start singing in a somber tone.

 _I won't back down. No, I won't back down_

 _You can stand me up at the gates of hell and I , won't back down_

More voices joined in.

 _Gonna stand my ground, won't be turn around_

Mariko remembered this song. It was the one Kurumu and the first graduating class of Witch Hill sang at their graduation after defeating a great yokai known as Apollo. Many more voices joined in as the song went on. Mariko knew the song, she joined in. Ruby has indeed stood up at the gates of hell. She didn't back down.

 _Hey, baby, there ain't to easy way out!_

 _Hey, yeah._

 _I will stand my ground, and I won't back down_

 _._

 _Now I know what's right, I got just one light_

 _And I keep this world from dragging me down_

 _Cause I, won't back down_

As she sang, Mariko realized this song right now wasn't entertainment. It was a tribute to Ruby and a call to war. Yokai flared around her and in her as the song was over and was sang again by a thousand voices or more. Mariko felt the heat of anger rise in her as she sang loudly with her father and sister.

The devil had better be prepared, he had just pissed off Witch Hill.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The Devil was stunned when Nilrem's spirit came down to him. The old spirit stood among the flames, blank faced. "Why are you here?" the Devil asked.

"Defeated. I was sucked dry and defeated." the spirit mono toned.

"Not good enough!" The Devil roared. "I put you up there to protect that gate! You have been doing so for millennia, HOW is it you failed?"

The spirit began to fade. "Defeated." it whispered, then faded away to nothing.

The Devil blasted out a roar that blew burning souls to tumble away to the sides. Why now, when he was getting ready to finally take over the material world? Right after his fit of rage, another soul landed in front of him. Sunecro, one of his demon Succubi had been returned.

The succubi screamed in anger. "Sent me back! I was tricked and trapped! I will destroy that priest!" she raved.

"Who was it?" the Devil demanded.

"I don't know!" the succubi ranted. "I was sprayed with holy water, and this priest came out of hiding and fucking BLESSED ME! I burned so bad. I know their tricks now, please return me so I can rip them apart!"

The demon succubi were his most potent weapon, and he had few of them. "Go!" he commanded.

The Succubi began to fade, then came back. "What!" She cried. "The gate is closed to us!"

"Impossible! GO!" the Devil commanded. He added his energy to kick her ass back to the material world.

Sunerco did materialize on the hill the gate was at. Over her was a milky white dome. She tried to teleport, and bounced off the dome. She tried to ram it, again bouncing off. Around her, other demons were tying to get out. Shooting her long nails out she dug. The dome was under the ground also. After digging down twenty feet, she still met impenetrable dome. She wasn't able to get out and now in the material world, she could not go back to find another gate unless she was killed. She and these other demons were trapped. She belted out a scream of anger.

.

Now the gate was closed, the biggest problem was China. The call for revenge and to wipe evil off the face of the world burned in every one on Witch Hill. Tsukune was still stunned and sorrowed by the fact Ruby was gone. He also sent out more teams to search out demons than ever before. He sent everyone possible to China. Kurumu went with her own super soaker full of holy water and an extra gallon. Yuki, Lucy's younger 16 yr old daughter went with her, as did the young witch Bella from a yokai family in the Sotoba Valley. Moka, Lucy and Tsukumoka, Yukari's oldest child, went to Hong Kong where trouble was stirring up.

From Witch Hill, a hundred parties left for different parts of China. From the Sotoba valley, another 30 went. Kurt was ordered to reinforce Taiwan and rebuild his network. Mariko knew how to make the demon sense crystals and was hard at work.

Although, this was now her Magic room, Mariko still thought of it as Ruby's. Although she did not have the use of crows as Ruby did, Mariko discovered she was able to hold portals open with each of her mind arms. As teams came to get transported to China, she opened and closed five portals at a time. In the one she sent a team to Fang-Fang, he came back through to ask her to open a few to strategic locations in China. Mariko became a master at routing traffic from one part of the world to another while she watched teams from her family and the Aonos.

Subtlety was no longer in play anywhere in China. A demon taking the role of general in Shanghai was attacked and struck down in public while she'd been giving a speech to charm the masses. Kurumu took over the speech, and cast her charm on the people to stop the fighting and support all Chinese, even their yokai brethren. The naval commanders there were to support Taiwan and assist them in reforming a central government for all the peoples of captured oil tankers in port were released. She convinced them the only true leader left now was Taiwan's president.

The Government troops opposing Fang-Fang seemed to melt away. Many left to return and guard their homes. Others fled, hoping to survive the onslaught. More turned their loyalties over to Fang-Fang and his growing army. Fang-Fang now controlled a whole one third of China.

In Hong Kong demons found out they could be held in place by Dicolnious to have holy water poured over them. Moka took on the 'Mayor' role to calm the population and restored order. She called for candidates to run on the election she scheduled in two months.

Four demons were sent back to the abyss in three days of searching. After nearly getting caught herself, Cruella gathered the three others who had been doing the devil's work in China. She knew something large was going on. Not only her demons, but several other Hellions had disappeared.

Casting a magic circle the a basement of a building that was being guarded by her demons and hellions, Cruella called the devil forth. He appeared in human form. Kneeling before him, she asked, "Master, we are loosing support and demons. I beg you to send us more!"

"I have been sending them," he growled. "Where are they?"

Cruella looked up at him. "None have arrived, Master."

"They came through the gate," he stated. His face then slacked. "The gate is operating, fifty hellions and five demons have gone through. Go to the gate, find out why they haven't come. NOW!"

"Yes, Master!" Cruella, said and teleported to the gate.

Instead of ending up in the hill, she bounced off a translucent dome surrounding the hill. She brought forth her claws and slashed at it, then breathed fire on it. On the other side, she saw all the hell spawn gathered, watching her and beating on the inside of the dome.

Teleporting back to her magic circle, Cruella said, "There is a dome over the entire hill! Our demons are inside, they can't get out! I can't get in!"

"It makes sense," the devil said thoughtfully. "Whoever killed my wizard used their own magic to seal in the gate since they could not destroy it. China is in chaos now?"

"It is, Master," Cruella agreed.

"Then it is time to work closer to the ultimate goal," he intoned. "Make a gate here, I will send you a flood of hell spawn. Take all your hell spawn to the mid east and southern Europe. Help the armies of hate destroy Israel and whoever stands with them. Motivate more humans to join in the fight on our side. Destroy opposition to us directly if you must! The only way we will get that gate back open, is to control the land around it. Do. Not. Fail. Me!" he then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

.

They knew it was coming. Tsukune got a call from Akemi's Lawyer, Laurie Welsh, that the Grand Jury was going to meet about the incident that happened on Harvard Campus. Although only Laurie was required to attend, she strongly requested Akemi should be there also. She gave him the place and time, and wanted Akemi to appear in her office an hour prior to the time the Grand Jury was scheduled for.

Akemi stepped through Yukari's portal and into Laurie's outer office. Upon seeing her, the secretary let out a gasp. "Ohh!.. when did you come in?" she asked.

"I am Akemi Aono, here to see Laurie Welsh," Akemi explained.

"Yes, she is expecting you. Go right in."

Laurie met Akemi at the door. She ushered Akemi in and scrutinized her clothes. Akemi was dressed nicely in a flower print, knee length light blue dress and wore white thigh high stockings. She also noticed Akemi's injuries were all healed. "You are all healed?" Laurie asked.

"I am," Akemi agreed.

"No, you're not," Laurie stated. "You are still injured and traumatized," she stated. She then went over to a closet and pulled out a box of various bandages. "Appearance is important," Laurie stated. She dug into the box and said, "Akemi, lower your stockings, we need to bandage your knees."

.

By the time they left to go to court, Akemi looked like a walking wreck. Her left arm was wrapped in gauze, the right side bandage only covered her forearm. The gloves Akemi wore were white. Her head was capped with a skullcap that hid the fact her hair had all grown back, and both knees looked like she was wearing knee pads under her stockings.

Instructing Akemi as they walked over to the court building, Laurie explained, "You are allowed by law to view any legal proceedings that involve you, and face your accusers. Today, the incident you were involved in at the school will be discussed. You are here to witness, and if there is anything you hear that is not correct, tell me. I will bring up the discrepancy. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Welsh." Akemi replied.

Laurie cast her a brief smile. "It's MS. The more pitiful you can look, the better."

.

Inside the formal courtroom, Akemi was sat at the 'defense' table. She noticed Betty Faust had also come with her own lawyer. On a table in the center of the open area in front of the bench, were items in plastic bags. Bottles, papers and items clogged the table. Several other were here, including the Detective Akemi had talked to.

The Judge came in. Once he was seated, he looked at the paperwork and said, "Grand Jury for incident number 44672, at Harvard University is in session. I will hear facts and evidence. Detective Reynolds."

Detective Reynolds stood up. "Your honor, at approximately 7:30 Monday morning on 24 October, Akemi Aono and Daniel Collins entered the south entrance of Harvard campus. Inside the south entrance, Harold Weyman, Samuel Gunter, Betty Faust, Alice Cassidy, Kathy Benning and Rachel Walker were waiting for them. This group approached Daniel Collins and Akemi Aono is a blocking movement in front of them to prevent them from entering the campus. When Aono and Collins refused to leave, the group became violent. Weyman and Gunter physically attacked Collins, driving him to the ground. Faust, Cassidy, Benning and Walker attacked Aono with water bottles. Pure water burns vampires. They knew this as well as knew Aono is a vampire. Even though he was down, Weyman and Gunter kept attacking Collins, who was on the ground, no longer capable of resisting them. Aono, hurting from the water burning her, moved to remove Weyman and Gunter off Collins. To get to him, she had to fight her way to them, being under attack herself."

Detective Reynolds motioned to the evidence table and said, "At the scene water bottles were collected bearing the fingerprints of Faust, Cassidy, Benning, and Walker. The tape of the call to 911 that Aono made from her phone also bears her witness statement that one of those girls shouted, 'Get her', when the 911 call as made. The transcripts of interviews and tapes show that the sequence of events I have found, match statements made by Aikemi Aono, and the ones made by Daniel Collins. The statements from Betty Faust are contradictory from one interview to another. Those are the facts, Your Honor."

"Thank you, Detective. Mr. Prosecutor, what charges, if any are you prepared to being forth?"

"Your Honor, statements from Akemi Aono herself prove she caused the unlawful deaths of Harold Weyman, Samuel Gunter, Alice Cassidy, Kathy Benning and Rachel Walker..."

"I object your Honor!" Laurie snapped as she stood up. "Item one, there is no where in Ms. Aono's statements where she admits to killing anyone. Item two, the evidence as well as the 911 call prove it was Ms. Aono and Mr. Collins that were brutally attacked by SIX others. They were going to school, as they have every right to do. It was these six THUGS that caused this confrontation. I insist that charges of Denial of civil rights, terroristic activity, attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder, be brought against Betty Faust! I agree it is a sad thing students died, BUT Aono and Collins were only defending themselves, as is their right to do. As Detective Reynolds said, The 911 call that Ms. Aono made trying to get help shows THEY attacked HER. Your honor, killing someone who is attacking you is self defense, it is by no means any kind of unlawful death!"

"Five kids are DEAD!" the prosecutor snapped at her.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order!" He then asked, "Detective Reynolds, is there evidence that the parties involved knew that water is harmful to vampires?"

"Yes, your Honor," Detective Reynolds said. "Mr. Weyman had in his files and on his computer information that stated pure water was like acid to vampires. He was also the head of the local anti-yokai group and in his communications, indicated their intent that morning was to, quote : "Drive that bitch away, burning and screaming." This attack on Akemi Aono was premeditated."

The judge looked at some paper on his desk and asked, "Detective, has Miss Aono indicated anything in her statements that she intended to kill anyone?"

"No, your Honor. During my interview with her, she seemed surprised to learn that those students were dead." Reynolds stated.

The judge was quiet for a moment, then said, "In the act of defending oneself from harm, any suitable form of defense may be used. Weyman and his group did attack Aono and Collins. By both the ferocity of the attack and their research ahead of time, it is reasonable to assume their intent was to kill, or at least severely injure Aono and Collins. In that Aono killed them defending herself and Collins against attempted murder, I find the actions of Akemi Aono to be reasonable self defense. There will be no charges against her."

The Judge then said, "As for the actions of Betty Faust being part of this attack, she will be brought to trial for civil rights violations, assault and battery, and attempted murder. The charge of terrorist activity does not apply to her." He looked at the lawyers and said, "Is there any other information or evidence in this matter that has not been presented here?"

A short chorus of, "No, your Honor"s sounded.

The judge wrote something down and said, "Betty Faust is hereby arraigned to stand trial for stated charges, with the evidence collected at this hearing. This case is moved on to trial, the date to be determined."

.

Akemi left the courthouse with a great sigh of relief. "It's over now, right?" she asked Laurie.

"Your part of it is," Laurie told her. "There is still the matter of a lawsuit against Harvard for refusing you an education and assuming your guilt. They owe your family the tuition books and services pre-paid as well personal expenses and punitive monetary funds for causing you such torment and embarrassment."

Akemi frowned and said, "If they don't want me there, then I don't want to go back."

"I can understand that. Your father wants his money back, and I plan to get it for him, plus research and lawyer's fees," Laurie explained.

.

An American cruiser, the USS Anzio, CG 68, was on patrol in the eastern Mediterranean on picket duty. The modern warship had a load of Tomahawk missiles waiting for the latest targets, it's guns ready to fire and anti-aircraft missiles and Sea Wiz defenses ready to down any threats. Sonar was listening closely for sounds in the water. It picked up it's neighbor ships that were 100 miles closer to the shore and the fast attack submarine shadowing their fleet.

Back from the action, all the ships' crew had been doing during this war was receiving target data and launching Tomahawks as ordered. They were vigilant against outside threats. They never expected that anyone could possibly board them.

The roar of flame lit up the bridge on the inside to the sound of a host of wailing screams. Fire parties were called, radars in CIC struggled to come up with an answer if this was an external attack or an accident.

CIC and the radio room were hit next, engulfed in hot flame. As the crew struggled to try to figure out what was happening, flame filled the missile storage magazines. The fire suppression system went off, but the missile rocket engines fired anyway from the intense heat.

Cruella and Aliana teleported up and away as the ship exploded, it's sides blasting out and a giant fireball rising above it. They grinned as the twisted pieces of ship sunk, leaving nothing but bits of scattered debris on the water.

"Let's do another one," Aliana said, eyes shining.

"Two more, the closest ones to the Russian ships, then we will do a couple of theirs."

.

20 Hellions in Iranian uniforms were left off behind an Israeli command post fifteen miles inside the border if Syria that were monitoring a large Iranian army five miles away in front of them. Racing in, humans shot them, for all the good it did. The hellions shot them down and used their fire to destroy a tank and a pair of armored cars. Flinging bullets and hellfire, the hellions destroyed communications, equipment and killed everyone they came across. The brave soldiers tried to fight back and were cut down or burned to cinders. A wounded female was stripped and torn apart, her head stuck on the broken flag pole where the Israeli flag once waved. Once the Hellions had killed everyone, they concealed themselves and waited of the reinforcements to arrive. More Israeli soldiers came, and more died fighting bravely, but in vain.

The Combined Syrian/Iranian army of 900,000 with 2500 tanks and 1400 mobile guns hit the front line hard as 300 warplanes pounded the Israeli positions. Fear cast by a demon onto the Israeli soldiers helped break up the line and punch a hole through it.

To the south, the remains of the Iranians and Somalis north of the Gaza strip received reinforcements and crashed hard into the weak Israeli lines there to make them buckle and fold. Spread out thin over their entire front, The Israeli commanders had few reserve troops left to try and plug the holes. They were forced back to shorten their lines to heavier defended points. The Israeli army was running low on everything and becoming desperate.

.

The Devil made use of men that had made deals in exchange for their souls. Ultra rich bankers were used to foul the finances of his opposition. Others that were personally greedy he used as appropriate to sew chaos or organize help for his followers. A very rich man in Greece was tasked to buy mercenaries and perform rebellion and discord. An influential man in Egypt was to dig out between the paws of the Sphinx to find what was hidden underneath. A wealthy arms dealer in Libya was to commandeer a large cargo ship and overloaded with powerful explosives. Nuclear, if he was able to get them. Sunk in the right place in the Mediterranean, and Israel would be wiped out by the tidal wave.

All his bought souls and followers were gifted with magic to help them achieve their goals. And of course, he urge all his followers to spread discord wherever was possible.

.

In Chicago, Ancient Mai, one of the oldest magical Chinese dragons, looked at the world and the flare-ups of conflict everywhere. Humans always had wars. The fact wars were going on was not her concern. The amount of evil permeating almost every place on the planet did concern her. This wasn't just black magic, although she did detect that as well. Another item that peaked her interest was the meeting with Aono Tsukune and the Pope at the Vatican. Although she hadn't been able to scry on them, she knew thousands of important people had attended. That meant they knew something she didn't. Then there was a new dome that appeared in northern Israel, and under it was a hill teeming with demons. She sent word to gather the High Council of sorcery. She also asked to see Lord Aono about what was happening.

The reply from Lord Aono was fast. She had no more then sent a magical message, when he appeared in her conjuring room through a portal.

Tsukune bowed to her. "You wished to see me?" he asked.

Sitting cross legged on her mat, Mai, bowed in return. "Yes, M'Lord. Are you aware of the demon entrance and the dome over it on the eastern shores of the Mediterranean?"

"I am," he replied and sat down, mirroring her pose. "We put that dome up to cap the entrance to the abyss. The Devil had been very active sending his minions here. We had to stop it. That dome will remain in place, and we will destroy any other openings to the underworld we can find. It would be beneficial if you would offer your assistance."

"I am calling a meeting of the High Council, M'Lord. Have you discover what the devil's end goal is?" she asked.

"No. I do not know why he is causing this mass of chaos. I only know we must stop it," he told her firmly. "He is threatening existence as we know it. What worries me the most, is where the other portals are. I find it hard to believe he is using only one. It was hidden and guarded, but I highly doubt he would have just one in place. There must be at least one more."

"Yes, one hidden better, and much more difficult to find," Mai agreed. She then took on a more intense look and said, "The devil must have a grand plan. I will discuss this with the High Council. Normally we deal only with sorcery, but as you say, this is very important. We cannot let him succeed."

"Thank you for your assistance," Tsukune told her then cautioned, "Be advised though, once you begin, demons and every other dark power are sure to try and stop you. We believe China is a distraction, as is the other unrest around the world. All attention is being drawn to these places. I suggest looking in places where there is no trouble."

Mai nodded. "Yes, that is wise, M'Lord. Be assured, even if the High Council will not act as one, I and all I can convince, will assist you."

Tsukune bowed and said, "Every bit of help you can provide will make a difference." He got up and went back to the portal. Before going through, he added, "Mai, that hill had a very powerful user of magic guarding it. Be prepared."

"I will, M'Lord."

.

One of Yukari's scrys she had was watching the front of the Sphinx to ensure the Mahess never got out. Seeing men and equipment arrive, she noted they had many jackhammers and what looked like crates of explosives. If those things got out now, there would be no stopping them!

"MOKA!" she yelled. "Moka, someone, come quick!"

Azami zipped into the room. "Mama Yukari, what is it?"

Yukari pointed and said, "Those men are going to dig under Sphinx! We have to stop them, go get help now!"

Azami shot off to collect whoever she could find to help. Yukari drew up some spells to delay the men. Focusing on the truck with the explosives, She opened a portal, cast a fireball onto the truck, then shut the portal. Through the cry, she watched the tuck be enveloped in her fire, then it exploded. Men by the truck flew away in pieces. Others were caught in the blast wave and pitched away badly injured and knocked unconscious. A few farther away were only knocked down and dazed. She opened a portal behind them and dropped pans on their heads, knocking them unconscious. Some helpers near the back of the caravan saw what was happening and ran.

Azami returned with Tommy, Uzume, Haihane, Frank and Liz. Yukari made a portal at ground level. Pointing to is she said, "Go through, destroy whatever equipment is left. Come right back after you do."

They all ran through the portal. Azami lead. Seeing jackhammers lying on the ground, she stomped on one then threw it at the running men. Tommy followed suit. The man ran faster wailing out their fear as bouncing jackhammers chased them.

Frank looked at the trucks that weren't burning. "Start all the trucks that run!" he announced and began doing so. Once the six trucks still capable were running, he pointed to Uzume and Haihane. "Open the gas caps, pour sand in the tanks, hurry!" Seeing Kaiyo come through he said, "Get in a cab, rev the engine."

One by one, the motors on the trucks seized up. Once they did, he had Liz, Azami and Tommy thrown them in a pile on and near the road up to the Sphinx. One caught fire.

"Do we got it all?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see anything else," Azami said.

"Then retreat!" Frank called. They all ran back through the portal.

Watching, the devil gritted his teeth. "Them again!" he growled.

.

Kumiko actually got to do something useful. Well guarded by her siblings, Kumiko etched one of her musical magic symbols as she knelt atop the back of the sphinx. The notes she put into the five rings around the circle, she carved carefully. She then sang her song as she concentrated. She sang of the Sphinx, how precious and important it was. Singing loud and clear, Kumiko's voice and the magic radiated out into Cairo and beyond. She sang of the curses that would haunt those who dare defile this great wonder and the doom and agony of any who dared break off a single piece, then the honor and glory to those who defended the great Sphinx from harm.

Kumiko's magic song spread through Egypt and the Sinai peninsula. By the time her song was done, Millions swore to never let any harm come to their greatest treasure.

The demon who'd Charmed the men into digging came to stop the spells. Kanae wrapped the demon in mind arms. Frank shot it with his holy water filled buckshot. Ichi blessed the demon. It wailed out in agony as it dissolved into ash. A wind blew the black dust away.

.

Tsukune got back home to hear from Mizore about the attempt to dig up what was sealed under the Sphinx's paws. "So, it's no holds barred," he said in a musing tone.

"Um." Mizore agreed.

Minori was next to come up to him with a stricken face. "M'Lord, you got an urgent call from Mr. Dresden. Demons are attacking the Israeli army and sinking ships in the eastern Mediterranean. There is no one to stop them."

Tsukune's jaw tightened. "They want that gate back," he said, realizing why demons were there. He had calls to make to get those ships protected, either by magic wards or by being blessed. He also had to stop those armies from getting to that gate.

.

In Israel, it was clear that they were going to be invaded, and no help would come in time to stop the massive army coming at them. Evacuations were being ordered. Cargo planes that made it in to land were emptied of war materials and filled with non combatants. Commercial planes took off low and across the sea to get their passengers to safety. Landing craft that disgorged American troops and equipment stayed to be refilled with the helpless.

Everyone who stayed to fight, including older men and women, were formed into troops to go help defend their country and allow their other citizens to get away. If someone could walk, shoot a gun or even help dig defense trenches, they were accepted.

The new General in charge (Since the old one and all his staff were killed in a mysterious and very hot fire) got a call from the UN. The Vampire Lord wanted to send them reinforcements. Seeing how these 'yokai' were considered unclean, he refused. The Americans were sending troops. He didn't need monsters like Aono to invade his country also. One thing he did notice was the main driving forces of this invasion were to the south and north, and getting close to cities. The evacuations were not going well, they were far too slow for the speed the enemy was advancing. So far, only 120000 people, mostly underage, had been taken to safety.

Looking at the numbers, the enemy strength and where the hardest push was, he began to realize something. He did not study the New Testament, but did know some things about it. A prophet had warned of such an occurrence in the book of Revelation. Israel was being swarmed with armies from the east, the main push was nearing the town of Megiddo. If the enemy got past there, then all of Israel would be open to them.

According to this book, only 144000 of his people were said to survive this disaster that was called Armageddon.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Through the UN, the American President learned of demons assisting the Iranians. Seeing how their ships were being attacked and sunk, he agreed they needed more protection. The closest in the area they were in was Italy. It was a strange sight to see a mass of holy figures waiting to board a ship to bless it. Thankfully, they did. Crosses and holy symbols were added to the bridge and various parts of each ship as well as some Frank-inspired bottles of exploding water.

Akasha also noted that while Iranians were in Israel, and those people didn't want any kind of Yokai help, Lebanon was wide open. She had Tsukune send their forces there and move along the border.

Only a couple miles behind the border in a quiet area behind the fighting, Tsukune had Mariko open portals for the armored orcs, dragons, sirens and vampires to go through.

The massive army headed into Israel was slammed into by the yokai. Hellions joined the fight against the massive yokai forces and found that though the did kill some, their numbers were removed as well when they found vampires in the mix. Orcs flipped tanks, smashed artillery and charged men trying to shoot them. Sirens screamed their destructive scream on men trying to 'take back' the area behind their lines. Dragons breathed fire down on entrenched men, and flew behind the lines to destroy supplies.

Cruella gathered her demons to attack the yokai. With teleportation to attack from behind, and their own hellfire, they did stop some, but the mass was too great to stop them all. The huge army that was headed for Megiddo was broken apart and scattered.

Cruella also found out personally that Orcs carried Frank's water bottles. When burning some of the large creatures, two others threw bottles at her. It was amusing until the bottles exploded, splashing her with holy water. Burning and screaming, she teleported out to what should have been a safe base. The place was smoking ruin, some fires and corpses still burning from the dragon attack.

With the yokai behind the enemy, the fresh American troops bracing the Israelis counterattacked. The enemy war planes were shot down from US aircraft and from stinger missiles on the ground. The Iranian army broke apart and found an escape route into Palestine. The lines in Israel were solid now, at least in the north. Meanwhile, as over a million died on the battlefields, cruise ships were commandeered to get more people our of Israel.

In one of the busiest ports, A demon named Nilifi teleported onto the main terminal dock where throngs of people with a 4 megaton bomb. She set the bomb down and activated the 30 second timer.

"Halt, arms in the air or we'll shoot!" One guard yelled. The four on the roof all had their guns pointed at her.

She raised her arms up and waved. "Bye bye!" she said and teleported out.

Their last vision was that of an incredibly bright flash that disintegrated them.

The powerful ground burst wiped out all the ships, vaporized the building and the people and laid waste to Tel Aviv. Ships out in the harbor were weakened by the bright light burning their sides, then collapsed from the concussion wave. No one within a mile and a half survived.

Fingers quickly pointed out the source of the nuclear detonation as Iran being at fault. Israel launched their nukes at Iran in retaliation. Two more were shot to destroy Damascus and port city. One headed for the port city was shot down by a Russian cruiser. The one aimed for Damascus hit right outside the Presidential palace, wiping out the leadership.

.

Not knowing where the one bomb came from, other countries in the area did know Israel has shot nukes. Jordan, Egypt, Turkey and Iraq had enough of this war. They came out and said stop it, or else. Russia also was demanding a cease-fire and gave a strong warning to stop or else. They led the UN to agree to sanction all countries involved with total isolation unless the war stopped now.

Due to protests and congressional pressure the US agreed to stop fighting so long as they were not attacked.

.

Cruella wasn't about to stop. She had three demons left, and another 120 hellions to attack with. The Syrians and many Iranian soldiers had been ran off by the yokai. Down to only 100,000 men, their attack force was a pittance from what they had. Instead of sending her hellspawn straight out, she collected them as they came out of the portal to mass up numbers so she could defeat those damn yokai. She needed more hellspawn. Instead of a hundred, she needed fifty thousand to wipe those mutants off the map! She had to convince the devil she needed more.

.

The Devil watched his animated contour map of the area around Israel. Sitting and idly stirring a finger in the guts of a chained soul that was moaning out wonderful cries of agony, he thought hard about that damn dome. Around him, lost souls were falling like rain and wailing out. Such a lovely chorus! It was bothersome to have such a perplexing problem now.

His realm was one of spirits and energy. Being bound together with spirit energy and magic, that dome over his gate was as solid as if it were made of steel in the material world. Nothing could get through it.

"Master!" Cruella called as she appeared in front of him in her full demon form. "The portal isn't big enough, I need More hellspawn to destroy that Yokai army that appeared."

The devil watched the action on the ground. "It appears so," he said calmly. Holding up a finger he said, "A demon you are. A general you are not. You must keep in mind only the born inhabitants of the material world need to be fighting. Otherwise unwanted attention may be brought to us."

"I know we can defeat them if I have the power," she said firmly.

Eyeing her he said, "Be careful. You are not thinking clearly. Do you attack a person to corrupt them? No, You corrupt from the inside. Not that I am unhappy about all the souls falling to me, it is really quite nice. What you have failed to do is break that stupid little country apart. Even with the big bomb you wiped out that city with, you have yet to do them and real spiritual damage. For all the souls coming my way, many more are going the other way. Find a good target, and do what you do best. Seduce, corrupt, bend him to your will."

Casting her a sad look he said, "Come on Cruella, don't tell me you've forgotten how."

Cruella nodded stiffly. "As you wish Master. What about being the White Horeseman?"

"They say behind every successful man, there is a good woman. You don't need to be so good. A few men kneeling to you should let you rule half the world. Now go and do it."

.

Tsukune was now the unofficial ruler of Lebanon. When the yokai army came in and drove the Iranians out, people screamed and fled. A few of the terrorists tried to fight back and got splattered. The rest cowered in fear wherever they could. Buildings, caves, wherever they could find a place to hide.

Lebanon was a wreck from the years of terrorist activity and counter strikes it had endured. Very few places were intact. Some of the homes had been made from the rubble of larger structures. To rebuild a building, they needed to get the scared people out. Tsukune got his people together and explained those here were refugees. They needed help. Set on rebuilding, they started with AnNaquah, close to Israel. Kurumu, Kaiyo and Kumiko were the best at coaxing people out of their hiding holes. Azami and Akemi were fairly good at it too.

The reinforced hall Yukari made was filled with tables and food was brought from the Sotoba valley. When Kaiyo bought in a ragged, frightened family to the dinning room, she explained to them, "We need to rebuild that apartment building, so to get some good food while you wait. There are boys and girls' baths in the back, and there is even ice cream down on the end."

"This wasn't here before," the young man said as he eyed the grand structure.

"No. We made it," Kaiyo explained.

"You don't serve pork, do you?" The woman holding her baby asked.

Kaiyo looked along the line and said, "I don't think so. We mostly have beef and fish, chicken too. I don't think pork is really good for you."

She let them go on their way and went to retrieve more people.

Adnon was nervous of these people. When the big ugly creatures came, they hid. There was much roaring and screaming, he was sure they were going to die. After the confusion, this strange blue haired girl had found them and coaxed them out to bring them to a grand hall. He didn't want to go, but felt compelled to do so. On the street, he saw impossible things. Giant ugly men, in the air dragons flew. Large wolves and things he didn't know what they were passed by here and there. None of the beasts bothered them though. There were normal, well almost normal people here too that walked with these creatures.

The food was good, and the bath was warm but not too hot. A man he knew even told of a mosque that had been built off to the side. Whoever these creatures were, they knew what the basics of life were for Muslims. At least they weren't Israelis.

Done with his bath, Adnon found his clothes in the locker looked new. No wear, no frayed cuffs. He went out to see his wife was the same. Her Burka looked brand new, as did her skirts. Thinking they had better go back and find a place, they stopped short at the door. Across the street, their apartment building looked new. Tall, and intact, it was grand. A woman in black was looking at it as if scrutinizing. She waved a wand and a canopy extended out over the sidewalk. Someone called her, she went over to the next building.

This building had all the windows blown out, a corner was missing from a bomb blast. The woman waver her wand and the building glowed. When the glow faded that building was intact, it even had windows.

"Witchcraft?" Adnon's wife asked fearfully.

"It appears so. This is very disturbing," Adnon said. "We should go home."

Walking into the apartment building, he noticed the floors were polished and the walls and ceilings were done in the classic Arab style. There were even mailboxes for each apartment. Adnon could not believe that a dark power was used to restore things and make them better. There had to be something wrong with all of this.

.

One thing Tsukune noted that was lacking was fresh water. Lebanon had no irrigation, and no plants to make water. As long as the dome in Meggido was there, he'd have to leave the army here to guard it. He also got word that the Israeli army was on their border, facing this way. There wasn't even anyone to fight, the Iranians had backed off. That was odd.

Focusing on getting water for these people and his, Tsukune got Tommy to take on the current primary task with his family. One thing they had plenty of was sand. Tommy found a generator but no motor to run it. He found an abandoned truck and dragged it over by the ocean. Curious people congregated as Tommy led his family in building a water distillation plant. Using a dragon to melt the sand into glass, he made U shaped pipes while Azami tossed stone blocks up to Uzume build the towers. Haihane took the glass pipe and laid them out towards the street.

Thankfully, real pipe came from Witch Hill, along with a water tower they had to construct and some real pumps. Yukari made a cold section to condense the water, and for now, an oil burner heated the sea water that was being pumped in. Another thing Yukari did was to cast understanding and speaking these people's languages onto Tommy and his family.

In the group of watchers, Adnon watched the amazing feats of strength and the ingenuity of the women tossing stone blocks and making what looked like a castle tower. He also noted one woman completely wrapped in white cloths walk over to the crowd. Many moved back as she approached.

The woman held up her hands and said, "Please listen. We are trying to repair the damage to your town and make utilities you desperately need! We do need your help. Anyone who had a trade or wants to learn, please go onto the main street to the employment center. We have hundreds of positions open."

Adnon found he was near the front of the group now. He stepped forward and asked, "What about our government? What about Hammas? Where are they?"

"They fled," the woman stated. "They are not going to help rebuild your city, ask yourself what they have done for you. Ever! This place was ruins when we came here. If they cared for you at all, would they not have tried to make your lives better? We do not know how long we will be here, but while we are, we see the conditions you are living in as intolerable! We want to rebuild your city into something you can be proud of. Bring water to your fields. Food to your tables. Jobs and prosperity to your households and education for your children as well hospitals and a safe place for all of you to be. To do that, we must have your help."

Adnon threw a hand to the south. "What about Israel that rains the bombs down on us? Who invade our land?" he asked in a yell.

"If they attack, they will be dealt with. Did you not see us clear out those others who brought war here? The more of us who are working on the city, the fewer of us who can be standing on the line to keep them out. Think about what is good for your families." She said, then turned and went back to the group working on the tower.

Adnon turned to the people who were now behind him. Many faces held fear. Some held a blank stare. Others disbelief. He looked at the few rebuild buildings he could see, then at the wrecks along the edge of town that were no more than shattered remnants of what they had been. Loudly, he said, "I have seen monsters on the street. I have seen witchcraft and feats of strength that should not be possible. I am a devout man and seeing these things, makes me wonder how these things can be here. Why would Allah allow it? I also remember that Allah works in mysterious ways. That he does help his devout followers. The only explanation I can conceive is that Allah has sent these beings to help us."

"What are you going to do?" an old man asked.

"I am going to go get a job to support my family and help restore our city. Allah does help those who help themselves," Adnon stated. He turned and walked off to go find the employment center.

A large part of the crowd followed him.

.

Tsukune walked up to the line of Orcs who stood with their shields planted on the ground. A hundred yards beyond them were a long line of Israeli and American soldiers putting up barbed wire and digging defensive entrenchments. He tapped an orc on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

The orc moved for him.

Tsukune walked on towards the line of soldiers. Seeing several guns come up, he raised his hands and walked towards them. Coming to the first wire barrier, he stopped and called out, "I an Aono Tsukune. I need to speak with your commander."

An Israeli Officer in battle gear came up to stand a dozen yards from him on the other side. "We do not want any trouble," the Officer said.

"Neither do I," Tsukune replied. "The fact is, you are five miles inside Lebanon. Israel is behind you. Please return to your border."

"This is our buffer zone. I ask you return to your own affairs. We do not want trouble," The Officer said firmly.

"Then do not try my patience," Tsukune stated. "We removed that army that was fighting you. If pressed, we will remove you also. I would prefer you willing return to your borders. Before you say no, you should contact your superiors. We do not want to fight you unless we are forced to."

"I have my orders." the man stated.

Tsukune added fear into his voice. " **And I have mine. We are to watch over Meggido to ensure evil forces do not take the area over. That hill behind you is where we need to set up a watching post. Tomorrow, we will be going there to set that post up, whether or not you are in the way. Choose wisely."** Tsukune then turned and walked back the way he came. By the look on the man's face, he'd gotten his point across.

.

Tsukune no more than got back to town, when a runner arrived. The werewolf changed back into human form and said, "Lord Aono, there are a vehicle full of Officers just beyond the Orc line that wishes to speak with you."

Tsukune pointed to the dinning hall. "I need a drink, have them come to the dinning hall. We'll sit and talk there."

Tsukune went into the dinning hall and told the guard which table he was going to be at. He then went over to get a tall glass of blood and settled down to wait for them. The eight person table near the door was empty until he sat down.

Kurumu came in for a break and sat beside him. Right after her, Yukari came in sweating and thirsty. She sat down on his other side. Having been flying, Kurumu was in her yokai form and Yukari was in full witch garb.

"Hey, Tsukune, how much work do we have to do?" Kurumu asked in a whine.

Yukari took her hat off and frowned at Kurumu. "These people need help, Boob monster," she admonished.

"Did I ask you, flat chest?" Kurumu shot back.

Yukari scowled at her, "I'M NOT FLAT!" she yelled.

"Stop!" Tsukune yelled. "Enough with the boob battle already. Are you two ever going to grow up?"

"I am grown up, see?" Kurumu said and stuck her chest out.

"So am I," Yukari said, and opened her cape up to stick her chest out. "And mine are perky too!"

Tsukune let out a sigh. He knew when they were old and gray, even if the world did fall into total chaos, the boob battle would go on.

"Mr. Aono?'

Tsukune looked up to see three officers. One was American, two were Israeli. "Yes, that's me. Please get some refreshment and have a seat. There is a problem we must discuss."

The men sat down across from him. The hard looking Israeli general said, "I am General Goldfarb, this is General Stuart with the American forces, and Major Stiles. We understand you mean to attack our line tomorrow."

"You understand wrong," Tsukune said flatly. "I need to put up a watch post on the hill behind where your men are. That hill is in Lebanon, not Israel. Make no mistake, gentlemen, I will be putting that post up and be manning it. That post, and keeping a watch on the dome at Meggido is my sole concern. I'm only asking you to cooperate."

"Our concern is keeping you out of Israel," General Goldfarb stated. "We already beat off a major attack, we prefer peace to more conflict."

Tsukune clasped his hands on the table and shook his head. "No, general, you did not. We hit them from behind and destroyed a large part of that army that was attacking you. That army was after the dome. We cannot allow them to gain possession of it, for within that dome is a gate straight to the abyss. That dome must stay intact. We are here to ensure it does. AS I told your front line officer, I don't care about countries. I care about that dome remaining intact. Since we have the ability to stop evil from getting to it and you don't, we need to keep an eye on it. To do that, we need to set up a watch where we can see it. That hill behind where you've set up your buffer, which isn't needed by the way, is the most non invasive place where we can do that."

General Stuart asked, "May we also watch from that hill?"

"If you want," Tsukune told him. "Just know we will be watching. This is not one religion against another, this is our world fighting to keep the devil's minions out of our world. The stakes are high, Gentlemen. We cannot afford to loose."

"Any incursion into Israel means war," General Goldfarb stated.

Tsukune eyed him and retorted, "If we head for Meggido, then we will be the least of your concerns, for that means the dome has failed, and a hoard of hellspawn are flooding into your country."

Watching Tsukune closely, General Stuart said, "You're talking biblical Armageddon."

"Yes, I am," Tsukune told him. "That dome is stopping it for the moment. I am hoping to prevent it, but some … sources tell me it's coming anyway."

"Where did that dome come from?" General Goldfarb asked.

"A very brave woman gave up her life to contain the gate within. I mean to ensure her sacrifice was not in vain," Tsukune said firmly.

"Our friend died to ensure you stayed safe," Kurumu snapped. "Perhaps you should not oppose us!"

"She was a great woman and gave up everything, even her very soul!" Yukari added.

"Girls, enough," Tsukune admonished. To the generals, he said, "We will be going to that hill tomorrow. I am asking you not oppose us. If you fight us, we will fight back. What are your intentions?"

"Generals?" Kurumu asked in a soft voice. When they looked at her, she Charmed them. "We need to all work together so please, move your soldiers back out of our way."

"Yes, Ma'am," General Stuart said immediately.

"We will not move," General Goldfarb stated.

"He's been Charmed by a demon," Kurumu whispered to Tsukune.

General Stuart stood up and said, "All American forces will withdrawal, and take all our support back to the Israeli border."

General Godfarb shot him a dirty look. "You would abandon us?" he asked.

"For this, yes!" General Stuart stated. "These are not our enemies, Lord Aono has been working to help stop the invasion of Israel. We have satellite proof of it. There is no reason to treat him like an enemy."

General Goldfarb shot to his feet. "I shall inform your superiors of this!"

"Inform them! I plan to. Don't you already have enough enemies?" General Stuart retorted.

" **Gentlemen!"** Tsukune said in a hard tone as he stood up, which got their attention. "I can appreciate disagreement, but not here. You know where I stand and what my intentions are. Please take your argument elsewhere."

The men turned and marched out. Tsukune sat back down.

"Tsukune, there is a demon in Israel," Kurumu said.

He nodded. "We need to find them," he agreed vacantly. The devils minions were getting even closer. If they took over Israel, then he had a feeling this fight was going to take a nasty turn.

.

General Stuart got on the line to his superior, Admiral Haskel. The Admiral agreed they should not hinder Aono, and ordered all American troops back to the border. While the Admiral contacted the President to inform him of the situation, General Stuart called a withdrawal of his men.

General Goldfarb also called his superiors stating they were going to be attacked from Lebanon, and requested reinforcements. He was told there were none. They were still fighting hard in the south and being slowly pushed back, and holding onto Jerusalem by their fingers. General Goldfarb was authorized to impress civilians into his forces to keep the enemy out.

.

At midnight, in the tunnels they booted militants out of and were using for temporary quarters, Yukari scryed out the hill they needed to be on. There was a surveillance unit with a large building and a few vehicles, a radar installation and tents for the few troops.

"Tsukune, we can drive them away easy enough," she said.

Tsukune looked at the small force. "We can. If they are not moving by noon tomorrow, we will. Let's hope they are reasonable."

"We may have to get rid of that General," Moka said.

"Maybe. Let's hope we don't," Tsukune replied. "In case we to have to be aggressive, Yukari, scry out the locations of their big guns. Artillery, rocket launchers, tanks, anything bigger then a rifle. If we do have to force out way through, I want to hit them all at once."

Moka put a hand on Tsukune's shoulder and said, "Let me plan the attack'

Tsukune nodded. He knew Moka knew war. "All right. We want them to move back willingly. If they don't then push them back into their own borders."

"Tsukune," Kurumu whined. Leaning against him she rubbed his chest and asked, "Can't we do something else besides talk about fighting?"

"I'm too key up to think about anything else right now. Sorry."

Kuurmu frowned an said, "Then let's get this over with quick!"

.

In the morning, Tsukune good some good news from Yukari. Some troops were gone, others were packing up their heavier equipment and leaving. The path between them and the hill they wanted to use was all but empty. A few Israeli troops were coming in, but not many. Moka had Yukari scry down their whole line. Looking closely, she noted all the American troops were pulling back, leaving holes in the Israeli line. The Israelis were moving to fill those gaps, stretching themselves our so far, in places there were only small fixed positions of a few men to cover the front line before them.

Moka still pulled most of their troops up and had dragons ready to take to the air.

By ten, the Americans were all but gone. The remainder of the line was the thickest right in front of them. That only lasted for a mile in width. Were they really that dumb? At eleven, Moka had spell casters preparing spells and hidden troops ready to move on the line to the east and west of the thickest part if the Israeli troops.

By noon, every American was gone. It was apparent the Israelis were not going to move. Tsukune gave Moka a sad nod.

.

General Goldfarb was back on their observation post on the hill those monster wanted. He'd filed a complaint that the Americans had abandoned them. His request for reinforcements turned up old men and young boys and girls. Facing them were what had to be ten thousand big ugly creatures kneeling behind their shields. He still had much of his artillery, and had them zeroed in. If those things moved, they would be decimated.

At one artillery position the Captain was waiting for the word to fire. His crew was ready, ammunition was by the gun, ready to fire one shot after another. A flash ran behind the gun crew. All he saw was a blur of color. Half his crew fell, screaming and holding their legs. Blood poured out from the backs of their ankles. Another flash of color and three of the four left cried out and fell. He pulled his pistol and a hot pain exploded in his Achilles tendons. He fell screaming. He looked for his pistol and it was gone.

He reached for his radio and a form appeared to grab and crush it. It had just registered in his mind that there was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair in front of him holding a Katana, and then she was gone.

.

Liz had gotten the first of her targets. She had four more to disable before meeting back with Frank to report her task was complete.

When the 25 artillery positions were disabled, Moke sent in the dragons to fly high and breathe down, pouring fire over, not on the Israeli troops. Right after they began their work, she had the hill group leave, and commanded the legions of Orcs to advance, chanting.

.

David Levison was 13 years old. He and his friends were sitting in their bunkered position looking out at nothing but landscape when they first saw the fire billowing out above them. They all screamed and hit the first, hoping to not be burned to death.

"What was that?" a girl cried.

"Holy hell, there's dragons up there!" a boy cried and pointed.

They all looked up as the dragon turned and came back at them. They did their best to bury themselves in the bottom of their defense trench.

Tight to the ground, David felt the light tremors and heard a cadence call.

"Or-e-o, yor-o! Or-e-o, yor-o! ! Or-e-o, yor-o! "

David saw the dragon banking away and peek up over the edge of the berm. His jaw dropped. As far as he could see in both directions, a dual line of big ugly things were marching towards them, shield up to cover them. As they approached, their deep cadence became louder.

"What? We're supposed to fight THAT!" a boy cried.

The officer, a second year military cadet said, "We MUST hold! Use your rifles and FIRE!"

"Or-e-o, yor-o! Or-e-o, yor-o! ! Or-e-o, yor-o!"

The ground was trembling with the heavy footsteps and the dragon was coming back. Sally wailed out a scream, dropped her rifle and climbed out to run away crying.

"Get back here!" the young officer cried. He pulled his pistol on her.

Sally was one of David's friends. David used his rifle. He shot the officer in the knee then crawled out and ran after Sally. His other friends were not far behind.

The ones who did shoot at the orcs soon found their rifles did nothing. With the orcs closing, dragons over head, and the terrifying sound of the orcs approaching, most of the defense line evaporated, many leaving their guns behind. Orcs marched past the now undefended positions. The second line turned to march towards the hill.

.

General Goldfarb got a couple reports of breakthroughs and one officer in a jeep arrived to yell, "They're coming!"

"Where's my artillery barrage?" Goldfarb demanded.

"All our pieces are captured or the crews are all wounded. We can't fire a single shot! We need to with draw, now!" the officer insisted.

"We must stand to the last!" Goldfarb stated.

Screams and random gun fire sounded out around the hill. "Repel the attack!"' Goldfarb yelled. He left his command post to go see what was happening. A flash of color went by. He saw the world spin, then he saw no more.

Seeing the General's head roll back into the Command post, his second, said, "Pass the word, we surrender," and threw up his hands.

Of the hundred men on the hill, six were killed, 58 were wounded and 36 surrendered. Once the 36, all staff, were relieved of their weapons, they were marched to the flat where the wounded were being taken to help start bandaging and setting splints. Frank Yeager took position of the hill with his team. His second Liz, wtched the approaching Orcs and the fleeing remnants of Israelis.

.

By nightfall, Moka's army made it to the Israeli border and stopped. The hill was being transformed into a yokai stronghold with tall tower and wards, and the 2100 prisoners, mostly terrified and wounded, were being taken to the border and given to Israel to deal with.

Israel did not try to counter attack.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

The next day, General Stuart arrived in a staff car at the hill. Tsukune met him when the car drove up.

"Lord Aono," Stuart said and shook his hand, "Thank you for being as merciful as possible with our Israeli allies. Is there any chance we may collect the field pieces they left behind? We really need them."

"We have no use for them," Tsukune said with a shrug. "We will advance no further unless the barrier dome is threatened."

"As you told us," Stuart replied. "For your information, we are headed south to where the real battle is. Even though there is suppose to be no more fighting, we're loosing ground daily. We need everything we can get down there."

"You can take whatever the Israelis left behind. As long as you don't point it a us, we got no problem with it," Tsukune told him.

"Thank you, Sir. I will ensure every salvage unit asks permission before they come into your territory," General Stuart said and saluted him.

"Best of luck to you," Tsukune replied, and shook his hand.

.

In the UN, the Russian ambassador took the podium. He looked at the assembled members and said, "I will not mince words. The catastrophe happening in the middle east is threatening to envelope everyone into another world war. Nuclear weapons have been used. While it is still under investigation, we strongly believe that the Iranians set off the one in Israel. Israel responded with firing four. We shot one down, three did hit their targets, killing millions more people. This escalation must stop now! It is Russia's position that since the countries involved have yet to put a halt to the fighting, we, with the agreement and support of France, Italy, Germany, Turkey, Greece, Saudi Arabia, and Egypt, are isolating the area with sea and land blockades to force the aggressors to halt this war. The United States has agreed not to be an aggressor, and only hold their positions so they can continue humanitarian aide. Yokai are in Lebanon to keep the warring parties separated in that area. For this, Russia is thankful to Yokai and the United States for their cooperation. Russia calls for Iran and Syria to remove their soldiers back to their homelands. Until they do, these countries will be isolated from the outside world, as will any who stands with them."

Next up was Bianca. She took the podium and gave a nod to the Russian ambassador. "Thank you, Mr. Kolishev, and we thank Russia for doing what you can to stop the insanity taking place. What is happening is more than just a war between countries. In Israel, there is a gate to the underworld. Call it Hades, hell, the Abyss, whatever you like. It is real, and so is the evil that comes up out of it. That gate has been closed by Yokai. Yokai are in Lebanon to ensure it stays closed. The chaos in China was a diversion to draw our attention away from that gate. Luckily, we found it and are doing our best to minimize the damage demons have caused in this world. Since we capped that gate, the true forces behind the current conflicts have been trying to get to it to open it back up. That is why Israel has been attacked, and the attackers have not given up. This evil does not care about countries or borders. They want dominion over the entire world. If they can open that gate, then multitudes of demons will be pouring out of it. The world we know will come to an end. Many people have been tainted by demons whispering in their ear and caused the current conflict. I fear even more will succumb to demons and their words of hate and call for violence."

Bianca paused, then said, "It is going to take everyone of every nation to combat this monumental threat. This is a fight not of guns and bombs, but one for your very souls. One to not fight or kill, to resist the urge to do so, no matter how strong! Hate and violence are the devil's tools. If you use them, you are submitting yourself to his rule and helping him to subvert our world. Everyone needs to know that THIS is what this war is about. I ask you all to pass this on to your countries and people."

.

 **Your time has come**

Apollo snapped awake. He was cuddled up in bed with Kahlua, her head on his shoulder and snuggled up next to him. He looked around but didn't see or sense anyone in the room or near by. He didn't imagine the strong voice that had woken him. He had heard those words that rang in his head. Where did they come from?

Careful not to wake Kahlua, he got up and reached out with his senses. Nothing. He knew it was not nothing, so he left their bedroom and searched the house, stepping slowly, looking for the intruder. Making his way slowly and quietly along, he came to the pillared entry to the gardens.

Standing in the gardens was a man in a white suit. His hair was gray, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the flowers. He turned to look at Apollo and cast him a benevolent smile. His greeting confused Apollo.

"Hello Michael, it's time to wake up."

Eyeing the man, Apollo stepped out into the garden. "I think you have the wrong house. My name is Apollo, there is no Michael here," he said evenly.

The man smiled at him and said, "Wear a sheath long enough, and it does become part of you."

"I need you to leave. Now," Apollo said firmly as he strode towards the man.

"That young fellow, Tsukune, is doing his best," the man said, ignoring him, "Unfortunately, he and his family will not be enough for what is coming. That is why I came to you. It is finally time you remember who you are. We have work to do."

Apollo went to grab the man and drag him out. Apollo's hand went right through him. The man winked and said, "It's you all right, Michael."

Apollo paused. "You're a ghost?" he asked.

"We can be," the man said. "We can be solid, or ghostly invisible also. I do want you to see me. It is disquieting to talk to someone who you cannot see, is it not?"

"Who are you!" Apollo demanded.

The man took on a hurt look. "You don't recognize me?" he asked. Thoughtfully he added, "Yes, you have fallen completely into your material sheath. Can't say that I blame you, It has been a long time you've been wearing that form. I am rather put out that you don't remember me though."

"Your name?" Apollo asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Sorry, I'm Gabriel. Surly you at least remember my name," he said in a coaxed manner.

"I don't know any Gabriel," Apollo told him.

"Perhaps I should test your memory. Do you remember Miyu? Kurumu's birth mother?"

Apollo stiffened. "Yes, every day," he frowned. "What does she have to do with you?"

"Miyu is happy that Ageha has raised your daughter so well. Ageha has never though of Kurumu as anything but her very own. She watches down on them, as well as Kurumu's two children with joy and pride."

"What are you up to?" Apollo growled.

"Merely testing your memory," Gabriel said with a smile Apollo wanted to wipe off his face. "How about your other wives? Can you remember them?"

"Did you come just to torture me?" Apollo asked in a hard tone.

"No, I merely wanted to see how far back you can remember." Waving a hand, he let out a sigh and said, "It's not important. You will remember everything soon. Just know everyone you loved is waiting for you on the other side."

Apollo barked out a sarcastic laugh. "As if I will ever see the other side!" he announced.

Gabriel laughed. "Oh, Michael you have no idea, do you? Well, I suppose I should get to it," he said. Lifting up his hand he clenched his fingers as if to hold something. A ball of light appeared in his hand. "This is so crude, but I suppose it is the fastest way."

Before Apollo could react, the ball of light grew to encompass him and another strong word of power was spoken to fill his brain.

 **AWAKEN!**

.

"Tsukune, this doesn't look good," Yukari grumbled as she looked into the scrying scope.

Tsukune peeked over her shoulder to see into the 12 inch window looking scry that was hanging in the middle of the room. Around the dome, groups of people and some soldiers were gathered. One man was hitting the dome with a hammer. Some soldiers cleared a crowd on the outside away. When everyone was clear, an explosion went off. Dirt and rock flew, there was a hole just outside the dome. "They are trying to get in?" he asked.

"Yes. Although they won't, this is worrisome. The ones inside are making themselves look like refugees and calling for him," Yukari explained.

All Tsukune could see inside the dome were figures. There was so many, the land beneath then was lost. "This isn't good," he agreed.

Tsukune went out to search for any American troops that were still salvaging weapons. He did find some with a mobile gun on tracks. They had stopped to get some food and drink at a tent and awning set up as a snack shop.

"Excuse me!" Tsukune call as he went over to them. "I'm Tsukune Aono, I need to talk to General Stuart as soon as possible."

"I can get him on the radio," One man offered. He got up with his bottle of water and went over to the vehicle. Climbing in, he got on the radio. He then stuck his head out and asked, "Mr. Aono, General Stuart is in a conference, is there a message you'd like to pass?"

"Yes! Men are trying to get into the dome at Megiddo. They are being fooled into thinking there are people inside. The area needs to be cleared as soon as possible. If he can't stop them, we will have to," Tsukune stated.

The man relayed the message. Sticking his head out the man said, "The General is being told. If you can wait a moment, Sir, a reply will be coming."

Tsukune leaned against the vehicle and waited.

"Sorry, Mr. Aono, you know Generals. They seem to take their time." the man offered.

The man ducked in. Tsukune heard a "What? You're kidding, right?" He popped up his head out of the door holding the radios set. "Mr. Aono, the General wants to talk to you."

Tsukune climbed up and put the headset on. "This is Tsukune Aono."

General Stuart's voice came on. "Mr. Aono, the Israeli Prime minister's office has declared the … ones inside that dome are trapped Israeli citizens. The order is to get them out. No interference will be tolerated. I spoke with the Admiral. His orders are to support Israeli front line troops and humanitarian efforts. We know what's at stake, but we have no authorization to do anything with that area. For the moment, we've been ordered to remain neutral."

"I suppose that's better than fighting us," Tsukune told him. "Please inform the Israelis we must do whatever it take to keep that barrier intact. I highly suggest they get people away from it."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Tsukune said and gave the headset back. He jumped down and went back up to see Yukari.

Lt. Baker just finished his meal and was enjoying the sight of the fairy girl who was serving his men. The legs and ass on that girl were killer!

"LT! Got the General on the line for you."

Although he wasn't happy about being taken away from his eye-candy, Baker hoisted himself up and went out to the transport. He took the radio. "Lt. Baker here, Sir."

"Mission change order, Lt. You are now to set up observation posts. If the Israelis begin to fire onto that hill, I want to know ASAP."

"Yes sir, if they do?"

"Report and take cover."

"Yes, Sir, we will maintain our position until otherwise ordered, Sir."

Baker had the sargent set up watches, and told him they might be camping here. He then went back to see if he could get that fairy girl to talk to him.

.

Tsukune wanted a 'scare' operation. Yukari enlisted Mariko's help from Witch Hill. Yukari wisely reinforced her protective barrier here, then in unison with Mariko, they sent a pair of illusions to scare the people away from the gate barrier.

.

At the barrier, a group were trying to figure out what to do next to get those raged looking people out. Explosives didn't work, digging didn't work, nothing anyone tried even put a scratch in that thing.

Suddenly a loud thundering roar sounded out that shook the air. With it came the heavy vibration of pounding feet. They looked to see a 30 foot tall T-rex striding towards them. Around the other side of the barrier, another one strode towards the crowd, looking hungry.

Wailing screams sounded out as people fled. A few soldiers shot at the creatures. Seeing it was doing no good, they fled. Another roar and seeing the T-rexes were gaining on them, they dropped their rifles and packs and ran for their lives. Coming together at the other end of the barrier, the dinosaurs slowed and let the terrified people flee. They then walked around the barrier, looking for someone else to chase away.

Yukari took control of the illusions to ensure the area stayed clear. So far, everyone in the area of the barrier believed the illusions were real. They even tried shooting at them with canons. At least that was keeping people away.

.

The devil studied the confined gate carefully. The barrier encircling it was not going to be broken by attacking it with material things. The strongest bombs humans could make were not going to get through it. Any magic strong enough to get through would destroy the gate. As the top was two hundred feet above the ground, the bottom was two hundred feet below the ground level, on solid bedrock. Directly under his gate was the same energy needed to create another massive gate. He grew a grin as he found his answer that no one would pick up on until it was too late. Until then, he would have his demons create a little chaos as a diversion.

.

Cruella had the Israeli high command doing her bidding, believing it was in their own benefit. Half of their small country was taken over, and they had little left to fight with. Those damn yokai massed to the north were the real problem now. She had her three succubi travel to northern Lebanon to gather anti-yokai support and make Hellspawn for a 'holy war' against the yokai in southern Lebanon. The radical groups kicked out of southern Lebanon were eager to gain the power to overrun yokai and then those hated Israelis.

While her demons did that, she got a tunnel started to dig underneath the barrier. Convincing the high command it was needed to quarry rock for defensive positions, she even got the stupid humans to carry out the debris as her demons quickly dug away, going farther and deeper.

.

On the hill watching the barrier, Tsukune was getting nervous. A whole week after Yukari made the illusions, no one had even attempted to go near Megiddo that he could see. Knowing his position was vital, every vampire family has send reinforcements to him. The Shuzens alone sent 30 vampires, The total was 260 from the various families. 20 witches had also come, along with Sirens. On Witch Hill, Kumiko helped make more of Frank's holy water bombs that were turned out to work well for yokai troops. They even had enough for dragons to bomb demons from the air, should they ever get out.

Two weeks into the lack of anything happening, and Tsukune was sure there was something going on that he just wasn't seeing. The Lebanese city they had rebuild was dong well, and they even has ships come in to visit. Yukari's illusions of dinosaurs had faded away, but no one was going near the barrier. On the surface, it seemed like they'd won and all was well. He didn't believe it for a moment.

Standing in Yukari's watch room, Tsukune wondered what was going on. Fanatics didn't fight hard one day, they just throw their hands up and say screw it. They were doing something, he only wished he knew what it was.

"Hey Tsukune," Kurumu said sweetly as she came in and snuggled up under his arm.

"Hey, Kurumu," he said and hugged her. "Everything still good?" he asked.

"Yes," she said idly and ran a finger in a tight circle on his chest. "Maybe you can relax a bit? We've got plenty of people here, and no one has bothered us or the barrier in a while."

"That's what bothers me," he said tonelessly.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu complained, "The demons are sealed up, nobody is bothering us and we have the biggest assembly of yokai here the world has ever seen. What could possibly happen?" she asked in a whine.

"Don't ever ask that," Tsukune said firmly.

Mariko's voice entered the room. "Tsukune, I just warned Moka, demons coming from the north, hundreds of them!"

Tsukune frowned at Kurumu.

"What? I didn't do it," she said defensively.

"What are they Mariko?" he asked loudly.

"Hellspawn, someone made hundreds of humans into Hellspawn. I have to go," Mariko said.

Tsukune looked back towards the city. Right, an attack from the north to make them pull back to the other side of the city to protect the residents. That meant there was something planned much closer to the barrier when they were fighting off those demons. He raced out to get people out there, but not everyone. He had a gut feeling another attack was coming on the barrier.

.

Tsukune had most of the vampires and a line of orcs ready to fight the oncoming demons. Moka was to lead the vampires out and kill as many as possible before they reached the orc line. He kept a good solid line of orcs in place on the southern border and had wolves sneak closer to see what was up with the barrier. Dragons took off to get an aerial view of what was coming as well as scouting the east for anything coming at them.

As he was doing this, Tsukune thought 'why just Hellspawn? Why not full demons?' Once they met, the vampires would chew those Hellspawn up. That convinced him that the attack from the north was nothing but a diversion to keep them occupied. He had Kurumu fly east to see if the dragons were finding anything.

Watching Kurumu fly away he heard a whistling in the air. A shell came down nearby and blew him off his feet. He landed to hear another one land, then another. Another blew upon against Yukari's tower shield. Ignoring his ripped up clothes, he raced to the top to see the Israeli army surging towards him. From what he could see, it was about 3000 men with all the vehicles they could find. With half his army facing north on the other side of the city, he ran back out to give orders, then helped charge the attackers.

It still didn't seem like nothing but an elaborate diversion to him.

.

The devil was pleased. The tunneling had gotten under the barrier. The floor of the chamber his demons had hollowed out was smoothed and the proper magic symbols were made to make a new large gate in this underground cavern. He pulled demons out of the gate above them, as soon as the new gate opened he sent them under the barrier through the new gate. Upon arrival, they began collecting in the tunnel. Once he had that tunnel filled with his minions, he was going to crush those yokai.

The true war to control the Earth was about to begin!

.

Apollo, or rather now Michael, sat on the low wall between the garden and the breezeway to the garden looking at his hands. They were his hands, but somehow changed. It was an odd feeling within him. He remembered everything. He could see beyond the veil that separated realms. All worlds were open to him. He could even see his dead wives with looks of joy on their faces. He understood that his entire life, they were watching and routing for him. Their love came through strongly to him, It was enough to make him cry with joy.

"Apollo?" came Kahlua's soft voice from behind.

He turned to her. She looked different to his eyes now, glowing with strength and life. She looked confused.

"My dear Kahlua," he said reverently. He reached his hand out to her. She took it. Cocking her head slightly, she said, "You've changed."

"I have, my love. I remember everything. I can see everything. I am going to take you back to your father's castle. There is something that needs to be done and it's up to me to do it."

He shifted worlds and they were standing in the foyer of Issa Shuzen's castle. He clasped her hands and said, "My time with you has been wonderful. Please know that I will love you forever."

Taking on a look of concern, Kahlua said, "It sounds like you're not coming back. Where are you going?"

"To fight the devil and end the slaughter," he said and stepped back. "I will miss you, but be assured, our love will never die."

He then vanished.

.

Moka's force of vampires slaughtered the Hellspawn. Being radicals even before they were changed, the Hellspawn kept coming, no matter how many she ripped apart. Not far away, Liz was a blur with her katanas, chopping off heads to fly away and holding her ground. All over the battlefield, they were killing Hellspawn as fast as they came. Moka fought on, knowing there was more than this battle to fight, but until they finished off the last of these things, she was stuck here.

.

Tsukune raced into the Israeli soldiers with his orcs. He didn't bother fighting the line troops, the orcs would take care of them. He sped back to the few tanks and artillery that were pummeling the hill and beyond. So far Yukari's shields were holding up. He had to stop the attack before her shields folded. Racing up to a tank, he flipped it over, then batted the gun grew of an artillery piece aside, killing them, then picked up the gun and threw it at another positions to silence that one also.

This time there wasn't any mercy. Soldiers that tried to fight were killed. Ones who threw up their hands in surrender were killed. Those who ran away were chased and if they tripped and fell, they were killed. The entire army send against the hill were wiped out.

Tsukune heard about the real threat in a message from Yukari.

"Tsukune! Demons coming from underground, a few miles south of the barrier. I'm sending dragons to plug the hole!"

The dragons had mostly gone east. "Teleport Frank and as many as you can to fill that hole with holy water!" he send back. He then ordered the orcs to the barrier. They all had holy water bombs to help fight the demons. He also sent for the hundred vampires he'd held back to join them. This had to be the real threat!

.

Frank gathered as many as he could to go straight to the hole in the ground that was pouring out demons. They were ugly looking things. Some had wings, others were bull looking ones with horns, some were nasty things he had no idea what to call. Lucy and Kanae were with him. All the others had shotguns with holy water pellets and holy water bombs as he did. There were a couple dozen wolves, and 50 other various yokai. Assembling at the portal, he quickly laid out his strategy.

"We are to plug that hole," he announced, "Demons who got out, let someone else deal with them, only guard against them coming back at us. "Throw water bombs at the hole first, then shoot. "Let's go!"

Frank ran through the portal and threw a water bottle to hit a skeletal demon, making it scream and disintegrate. He fire off a shot, hitting two more, then threw another bottle a the tunnel entrance. Wave of water bombs filed the air from the ones behind him. Many demons were burning or melting, but they had yet to hit the entrance.

Frank emptied his shotgun into demons that turned to charged them. A wolf leapt high into the air to throw a bomb over the demon's heads. It sailed into the tunnel entrance. Another wolf, then another did the same.

In the howling screams of demons, they charged again and were met with hail of shotgun fire and destroyed. Frank managed to reload and keep shooting. More demons ran off to their goal, but no more came out of the tunnel. It was a good thing too, Frank was out of water bombs, as were many others, and he only had six rounds left.

A hundred yards in front of them, the ground collapsed and more demons poured out.

"Fuck me!" Frank spat. "Lucy, Kanae …"

"We see them!" Lucy yelled back, Her and her daughter raced away, followed by other yokai. Frank ran at human speed with three others, trailing behind them. That turned out for the best, because after the yokai got fifty yards, the ground behind them opened up.

Frank shot into the demons pouring out of the new hole. Another man threw a water bomb into the new opening. Wailing screams and smoke poured out of the hole, but no more demons came out.

Lucy and Kanae used their vectors to slash apart demons erupting from the farthest hole. A few demons put themselves back together to be hit with a shotgun blast.

Another hole opened up between the first two new ones, then yet another opened up farther ahead. The yokai, out of Frank's weapons, met a new mass of demons in a tooth and nail massive brawl.

"Tsukune we need help here!" Frank sent on his radio.

.

Finally finishing off the Hellspawn, Moka rallied her vampires and raced back for the hill as Tsukune and his orc army clashed with the demons who'd come out of the ground. A wave of water bombs blew big holes in the demons, but more just as quickly filled in the spaces. Tsukune fought as hard as he could, splattering demons with his fists and feet. The orcs slew many, but demons were jumping over them to attack from behind and rip up the big creatures.

.

Watching the battles, the devil grew a grin. The hill where most of the witches were gathering to cast their spells, were otherwise undefended. He pointed a clawed finger and said, "Now."

Under the hill where Yukari had her tower, the massive explosives that were pack together in the last couple weeks by Cruella's demons was detonated. The hill seemed to rise up briefly, then the massive explosion blew out, sending Yukari's tower skyward in pieces as bodies were consumed by the fireball that rose up and faded into a dark mushroom cloud. The earthquake from the explosion rattled the ground for miles. The concussion of the giant blast spread out to the town behind it, slamming into shuddering buildings to topple them and blowing people over who were on the street. Dragons in the air were tossed about. In the other direction, Tsukune was knocked off his feet by the blast wave as was everyone in that battle. Debris fell back to the ground as far as a mile and a half away.

Where the hill used to be, was now a giant, smoking crater.

Racing towards the town she could now see, Moka saw the blast wave coming. She bent low as the wave ripped thought the town, sending rock and debris airborne. The vampires bucked the blast and dodged the mass of debris and kept going.

"What the hell was that?" Liz asked.

Looking beyond the town where the hill and Yukari's tower should be, Moka only saw a rising mushroom cloud. Their most powerful weapon, thirty witches and priests, had been on that hill. Yukari's shield had gone to ground level, no weapon should have been able to get through to destroy it. "This is bad," she said.

Moka knew Tsukune was planning to use all that spiritual and magical power to stop the demons if they showed themselves. Now, it was gone with many of their closest allies. Focusing on the task at hand, she yelled out, **"The barrier is in danger! Everyone, head for the barrier!"**

Racing through the shattered town, jumping over debris, the wounded and the dead, Moka led her vampires on. They had no time for mercy to the injured, she had a feeling this battle was far from over.

.

Recovering from the blast, Tsukune got up and continued his desperate fight. The mass of demons were smaller, but his force was all but wiped out. All the orcs were dead. There were only a handful of yokai left. He was fighting furiously with the other vampires to keep from being overwhelmed by the demons massing on him, trying to pin him down.

Then the demons grew thinner as Moka and her vampires crashed into them. Moka herself moved in a blur to blast demons into pieces with her lightning fast kicks and punches.

The remaining demon hoard was worn down and defeated by the tired vampires. Even Moka was breathing heavily from the long fight.

Hands on their knees and panting, Tsukune cracked a grin and told Moka, "Am I ever happy to see you."

" **It's not over,"** Moka stated, casting him a look with her red eyes.

Tsukune nodded. "I know. These attacks were to split us up and cause havoc, which it has. We need to find out what we got left."

.

Lucy spun her vectors around her like a buzz saw, ripping apart demons that tried to get near her. A short ways away, Kanae was doing the same. They ran on, mowing down demons like a lawn mower cuts grass. Bits of black and red flew through the air to turn into ash.

Running into the next pack of demons, Kanae didn't see one that was 'playing dead' as she ran ovr it. When she was about to run past, it shot up and bit her in the thigh hard, taking a chunk out of her leg. Kanae fell with a shocked look, her leg pumping out blood. Her vectors displeased. She hit the ground to have a demon jump on her and bite her in the neck, ripping her head off. Others quickly descended on her to rip her body into pieces.

Not seeing this, Lucy did see the last hole the demons were coming out of. Like a mixer, she sent two vectors down the hole spinning and ripping to demons before they got to the surface. Extending deeper, she shot her vectors down the sides of the tunnel, then slashed through the ground to the surface. 40 yards of ground split open and collapsed down to fill the tunnel.

Yes, finally! The demons who stayed to fight were all on the ground in pieces. Lucy looked around and saw no one else standing. "Kanae?" she asked. She walked back to where she'd last seen he daughter. "KANAE!" she called.

There was no answer.

A few more steps and Lucy found the lower part of a leg. A human looking leg. A smooth leg of a girl. "KANAE!" she yelled again. She then found most of an arm that looked like it had been ripped off. "No!" she cried. She then found Kanae's head, her face still bore a look of shock. Lucy dropped to her knees.

"NOOOO!" Lucy wailed out, then burst into tears. She picked Kanae's head up and cradled it. "Nooo," she wailed again.

80 yards away, Frank tried to move. He'd managed to keep from being killed, but a swipe from a demon had broken his leg. The men with him hadn't been so lucky. His shotgun he'd used to block hits was bent up and useless. At least he had survived. Hearing Lucy's wail , he crawled towards her. Her crying was the only sound. They had won, but had also been destroyed.

.

When the hill had exploded, Kurumu had been flying. Upon the blast wave hitting them, dragons were tossed around in the air. Her right wing broke, sending her spiraling to the ground. The impact hadn't killed her, but for how bad hurt she was, she almost wished it had. She laid on the ground in the middle of nowhere moaning, knowing she wasn't going anywhere until her arm, ribs and legs healed.

.

Mariko had Jade take over the scrying audio portal duties to gather people to go assist who they could. There were few adults left on Witch Hill. Many had also been lost on this battle against the demons. She wanted to mourn, but didn't have time. She had to help the wounded and get whoever she could to get Tsukune some reinforcements.

.

Running at full speed, Liz raced to where Frank had his battle. The only one she found was Lucy, who was holding her daughters' head.

"Lucy, what happened?" she asked, shocked the demons had managed to kill a diclonious.

Lucy's tear stained face was blank . She lifted her face to show blazing red eyes. "They killed my daughter," she stated flatly.

"I'm so sorry," Liz said sincerely. "I anyone else alive?"

Lucy shook her head. "We were too few, the demons too many. Send me to hell, I want pay back."

"You'll get it," Liz said firmly, "But not down there. Have you seen Frank?"

A weak cry sounded out. Liz looked up to see Frank crawling out of a depression. She raced over to him then dropped down to hug him. "Thank God you're alive," she cried.

"We won't be unless we get out of here," he said firmly. "Lucy finally capped that tunnel good, but I'm sure they are still digging their way out and we got nothing left."

Liz found a pair of shotguns and ripped some clothes off the dead to make a split for Frank's leg. She then carried him over to Lucy and coaxed Lucy up to rejoin the others that were left. They walked away from the field of dead.

.

"The chaff has been blown away," the Devil said with a grin as she looked at the results of his work. All the lesser demons he'd send were gone, but that had been what they were for. The goals he wanted were complete, the yokai's magic was all but gone, and their numbers were greatly reduced. If they had a hope of fighting on, they would need to draw more yokai in. He'd give them time to do so, then release much more powerful demons onto them in the next wave and wipe them out. The time was nearing to blow away that cursed barrier above the new gate. And when he did, all hell was going to break loose.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

"There's another gate," Tsukune said as he, Moka and Mariko stood looking down into the large crater that used to be a hill.

"I'll look," Mariko said. She paused and added in a hollow tone, "We lost a lot of people. For witches, me, Jade and Lin are it. None of the priests that came made it either, including Father Tappan. Nana should be told."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed bitterly. Yukari was gone, and this time like Ruby, she wasn't coming back. "Anyone seen Kurumu?"

"No," Moka said, looking down into the crater. "Tsukune, we must rally those we have left. We mourn after the battle."

"I know. It's just hard to believe … so many gone in one day," Tsukune said quietly.

Liz came up to them. "Tsukune, I found Frank, he's in a medical tent down by the town. He and Lucy are the only two left from his group." They looked at her. With a wince she said, "Kanae … didn't make it either. Lucy wants blood."

"She shall have it, whether or not she wants it," Moka stated. "There is another gate open, and this time we have no idea where it is."

"They came out of a tunnel, miles back from the barrier," Tsukune said thoughtfully. "The gate must be down there."

"Lucy collapsed that tunnel," Liz said. She then paused and spit out, "Damn it! We sealed up their gate for them!"

"Or maybe they want us to dig down to find it so they can trap more of us," Moka countered.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead. It felt like they were loosing. Yes, the had won every battle so far, but at great cost. It would only take one lost battle to loose everything. Moka was right though, they had to keep going, no matter what. "Mariko, make sure we're still making those holy water bombs, that seems to be one of the few effective things we have to fight with. Contact as many churches as you can, we need all the holy water we can get our hands on. Liz, send out scouts and patrols, see if we can find anyone else who might still be alive. That hill blew apart all over the place, maybe some Witches lived through the blast with a personal shield or something. Moka, I need to know who we have left, and what they have to fight with."

They all set off on their tasks. Tsukune looked back at the mass of dead covering the ground for as far as he could see. He had to wonder how many more were going to die.

.

Kurumu lay where she'd fallen. It was still uncomfortable to breathe, but at least the sharp pains were gone every time she gasped for air. Tears of pain filled her eyes from her other broken bone and the crushed wing. She hurt bad, she was so thirsty her throat felt like the dry ground she was lying on. If the pain didn't kill her, she swore dehydration would. The sun was also going down, which meant the chances of anyone looking for her were also sinking rapidly.

"Tsukune," she gasped out in a weak cry. Why didn't he come?

She knew something had happened to create that blast that knocked her out of the air. She'd seen a big fireball in the distance. Had Tsukune and Moka been blown up? Was Yukari tending to them?

A terrible thought hit her. What if her whole family had been killed?

Kurumu closed her eyes and weakly shook her head. No! That couldn't happen to them! But maybe they needed help. She tried again to move and found out now she couldn't feel her legs at all. She did rise her head up enough to see blood all around her. She was bleeding from someplace, and it didn't look like it was stopping. Oh no, this was it. She really was going to die out here, all alone. She'd never see anyone she loved, ever again.

She was growing tired. Yes, when you lost blood, it made you weak. At least going numb got rid of some of the pains. Although her eyes wanted to close, Kurumu forced them open. With her remaining strength waning, her eyelids drifted shut by themselves. She forced them partway open, desperate to hang on just a little longer. It was getting dark, she desperately wanted it to be lighter so people could see her. To be able to cry out for help.

Kurumu's eyes slowly drifted shut. Above her, a light began to grow and got bigger. It was a bright light that seemed to fill her mind. She relaxed and let the light consume her. It made her sad she was unable to say goodbye to her family.

.

The search for anyone living was not turning out well. So far, search parties had mostly found pieces of burt people. A few bodies not ripped up by combat were charred, but identifiable. Yukari's charred head, most of her torso and one arm was found. Chris Tappan wasn't found at all.

Tsukune stayed by the crater, hoping Kurumu would be found alive. A dragon came to tell him no one had seen Kurumu after the blast. He knew she was in the air by a patrol, but when the blast hit, they were all busy trying to stay in the air. Tsukune thanked him for the information.

Letting our a heavy sigh, Tsukune sank to his knees. First Yukari, and now Kurumu. Was he going to see Moka die next? Or maybe she too would be killed someplace and all he would know is that she never came back. He wasn't the only one to suffer by far. Nana Tappan, the sweet woman that was always happy, had lost her husband. Lucy had lost her daughter. Many more he didn't know personally had lost loved ones today. He was really beginning to hate demons.

He did hold out some hope that Kurumu was only injured, or she was off helping someone and just couldn't come back. Then again, everyone that didn't show up so far, were found dead. The number of only wounded was very low due to the ferocity of the fighting. Not one shred of mercy had been showed by either side.

At least he hadn't lost any children … yet. Frank had a close call, but Liz had found him. Neither Frank not Liz were his kids, but he still felt a responsibility towards them. The rest of his kids were safe at home. That was, as long as home remained safe. If they lost here, that might not be true any more.

And here he thought Ruby's death was the worst he would see from this war.

.

"Kurumu," a soft, male voice said.

Kurumu opened her eyes. She was no longer in pain and was being held by a bright white figure. A hand that seemed to glow was laid on her head.

The one she was looking up at had to be an Angel. "Am I dead?" she asked weakly.

The figure smiled and said, "No, my dear child, you are not. I am restoring you with my own life force. You are going to have an important job to do soon. I am depending on you to finish this war once and for all."

Kurumu looked at the face of this glowing being. It was familiar, but it wasn't. "Child?" she asked, wondering why he called her that.

The figure nodded. "Yes, my child. My daughter. I must apologize for slapping you the way I did at Catherine Weaver's house. I let my fear get the best of me. You did not deserve that."

Kurumu stared at him. It took her a moment to recall the incident. "Apollo?" she asked in a squeak. "You're my father?"

He cast her a gentle smile. "I used to be Apollo, yes. I've been woken up to who I truly am. I spend a very long time on Earth as a material being. I had to know why living creatures were … the way they were. I found out so much more. Both the good and the bad. Until I awoke, I didn't even acknowledge I had hurt my own daughter. With the awakening, my pride is all but gone. I can say I was wrong, and ask your forgiveness."

Shocked at this revelation, Kurumu's mouth worked a few times before she got out, "Apollo … is my Dad? Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"It was agreed not to tell you. I am sorry about that also," he said gently. "I missed so much staying away, as did you. Will you forgive me?"

Kurumu nodded. "Yes, but … why hide from me?" she asked pleadingly.

"It was necessary. Sad, but necessary," he said softly. "As my living flesh, only you can help me win this war against evil. To help stop it forever. Will you help me?'

"Of course. People … my friends are dying, I will do whatever I can to stop it," she said sincerely.

"There is one thing you may not like," he warned. "Until the final battle is over, you cannot have sex. You will look like yourself, but will be partially in the heavenly realm. Any intimate physical contact will break that connection, and you will loose the power you need to compete your task." His hand on her head glowed brighter. The glow covered Kurumu.

He then put his hand to his chest over his heart and pulled out a glowing disk on a necklace. He put it on her chest and the necklace wrapped itself around her neck and clasped itself in place. "With this, you will be invincible. Nothing on Earth or from the Abyss will be able to harm you. You will see me again. That is when you must fulfill your task," he intoned.

"What do I do?" Kurumu asked.

"When you see me engage in tight grappling battle with the Devil, you must destroy that amulet. That will destroy the Devil, and he won't ever be coming back."

"Wait, if he's the Devil, how can anything truly destroy him?" she asked.

He cast her a tiny smile. "Perhaps destroy is the wrong word. It will bind us together and I will be able to force him back into the Abyss, never to rise again. I will hold him there for all eternity."

"Won't that damn you too?" Kurumu asked, mortified at the thought.

He nodded. "It will, but it will also save billions of souls. Kurumu, only we can stop this war. Only you can help me remove him from the material plane forever."

"But …"

He put a finger to her lip to quiet her question and said, "I have already accepted what I must do. I need you to accept it also. Perhaps that is why I could never tell you the truth before, to make this a little easier on you."

"Easier?" Kurumu whined. "I just found out you're my Dad and now I have to … condemn you to the Abyss?" she squeaked out. "That's just not fair!"

"Who said God's will is fair?" he asked. "Imagine a 12 year old Jesus being told that he is the savior, and to finish his mission of good will and teaching as many people as he can, then he is to be betrayed by a man very close to him and die a horrible, suffering death. Of course, he's given all the details. To do that to a half grown boy? That's not fair at all. I imagine the poor boy was scared witless! It had to be done, just as this has to be done. Kurumu, you must do your part. Everyone on Earth is depending upon you. For their sakes, and the sake of all those yet to be born, you cannot fail. When I am grappled with the Devil, you must destroy that amulet."

Kurumu gaped at him. In a sudden spur of emotion, she hugged him tight. "I don't want to!" she whined then started crying.

"I don't like it either," he said, petting her hair. "The die has been cast, we have no choice. Every breathing soul is counting on us, Kurumu. I know you will do what you have to when the time comes."

Kurumu collapsed to the ground, sobbing heavily. She noticed it was light out now. She was alone. Looking around, she was in the same spot she'd hit the ground when she fell from the sky. Her blood was still painting the ground red around her.

Had that been a wild dream? She sat up and saw nothing around her had changed. Touching her chest, she felt the amulet. It was now gold, on a gold chain. It wasn't a dream. She really had been saved by her true father, and now, she had to condemn him to a fate worse than death. Angry at him, God, the Devil, and everyone, she began pounding the ground with her fist, wailing out, "NO NO! NO! NOOOO!"

The dragon flying nearby saw Kurumu in her grief, and banked over to retrieve her.

.

Tsukune and Moka were happy that Kurumu had been found. Meeting her though, it was like something vital had been ripped from her. She did hug them, but her gaze was fixed on some far off thing.

Tsukune cupped her face. "Kurumu, what is it?" he asked gently.

Kurumu cast him a lost look. She hugged him, then holding his face in her hands, she said, "Tsukune, go home. Take Moka and just go home. I can't explain it, but I have to help stop this … evil intrusion. I don't want you or Moka hurt any more. Please, go."

Moka raised an eyebrow. She noted something was different about Kurumu, but couldn't place what it was. "Kurumu, what happened to you?" she asked.

Kurumu turned and hugged Moka tight. "Moka, my sister, make Tsukune go home with you." She let out a giggle that sounded half mad and said, "You can to nothing here except get killed. Please, go home, be safe. It is I who must face this."

"You are not the best at fighting," Moka told her.

"No, I'm not," Kurumu agreed. Casting Moka a serious look, she said, "This is not just a physical battle. It is much more. I've seen … something that at first, was unbelievable. It was a real shocker. He's right though, He and I must be the ones to finish this. I really don't want to, but I must."

"Kurumu, you're making me nervous," Tsukune said, eyeing her.

"Who is 'He'?" Moka asked.

"My Father," Kurumu stated. "He saved my life so we can save everyone. The task is ours, my sister."

"It almost sounds like you plan on dying," Moka noted.

Kurumu cast her a weak smile. "No, but it feels like it," she said, thinking about the 'no sex' rule she had to follow.

"We can't leave until we know the barrier is no longer in danger," Moka stated. "The Devil must not be able to break it open."

Kurumu thought about that and said, "He will. He will get through and come into our realm. We're not going to stop that." Seeing Moka eye her, she added, "Don't ask me how I know that, I just do. When he comes out, I'll be waiting. I want you and Tsukune far away when that happens. Please, take our husband and go home."

"Tsukune!" Liz cried as she ran into view, "We have reinforcements!" she yelled and pointed behind her.

On the far rim of the crater that used to be a hill, a mass of yokai appeared at the summit. Fang-Fang was there, with his strongest soldiers. Issa himself came with other vampire lords and their charges. In the middle between Issa and Fang-Fang, stood Queen Akasha. To the sides of the hill, the land was covered with yokai. Succubi, fox demons, siren, witches and sorcerers. By the looks of it, the High Council of Sorcerers had also come with their people as well. There had to be thousands, and they were all much more powerful than the orcs Tsukune had fought with.

" **Lord Aono** ," Akasha boomed, " **You have done an amazing job, but now it appears you need help. We will show the devil we are not going to let him take over our world!"**

.

It didn't take Queen Akasha long to reform their defenses. Some sorcerers made the ground itself impenetrable by anything evil for miles in every direction. The barrier dome was also doubled by the High Council, and a magic circle was formed around it by six covens of witches to contain whatever was within if the barrier did fail. The wounded were healed, and iron golems were made to guard the area and the users of magic who were watching for any sign of activity from the barrier.

The crater that used to be a hill was filled in to be a flat field. On a solid foundation of magical stone, a palace was built to house all the nobles who'd come. The Aono clan got their own mansion in the sprawling palace.

With the arrival of the cream of yokai power, the residents left in the human city moved north. The strong aura of all the yokai was too much for them to take. For a hundred miles around, the area was devoid of humans except for Frank, who only felt some discomfort from all these yokai. He wasn't about to leave Liz here to fight without him.

The dinner put on for the yokai royalty was two long tables with many servants cycling about.

Although Kurumu wanted to keep up her own vigil on the barrier, Tsukune coaxed her to come with them. She even changed into a very becoming light blue evening gown for the occasion. Moka wore her black evening dress with the silver piping. Tsukune wore a black tux with silver trim and a red shirt.

Kurumu was still in her serious, introspective mood. She stayed on Tsukune's left arm, walking solemnly at his side.

Tsukune was worried about Kurumu. The bouncy, happy woman seemed to be gone. No smiles, no teasing at all from her was very strange. Yes, she would hug him and Moka, and accept kisses, but never asked for one. Not once had Tsukune suffered a breast-smothering hug. This was not their Kurumu. It had been days since she'd returned, and not one single 'ya-hoo,' had been uttered by her. If Tsukune didn't know better, he'd think the real Kurumu had been replaced by a fake. By the taste of her blood, and knowing her soul, Tsukune knew for a fact it was her. Whatever happened to her out there had been so bad, it changed Kurumu.

"Hey, you still with us?" he asked with a grin as they walked to Akasha's mansion

Kurumu cast him a brief smile. "I'm here. Just deep thoughts," she said.

"You've had a lot of those. That makes me worried, hon," Tsukune told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kurumu said and hugged his arm. "I just know what's going to happen. I really want you and Moka to go home. When the underworld comes back, it's going to be horrible. I don't know if I can protect you both."

"Tsukune, she is probably under some kind of mind control spell," Moka said. "We should send her home."

Kurumu took on a look of alarm. "No! Moka, I must be here. I can't leave until the devil is driven away forever. You must believe me!"

Moka eyed her. "Will you let Ancient Mai look you over?" she asked.

"Fine, as long as you don't try to make me leave," Kurumu replied.

"We shall see, after Ancient Mai tells us what she finds," Moka said. Tsukune nodded in agreement.

Coming to Akasha's mansion, they were met by servants who showed them into a large dinning hall. Many people were already there. Their drink order was taken. Moka turned to her husband and sister wife and said, "I'm going to find Ancient Mai, don't let her out of your sight, Tsukune."

Tsukune showed he was clasping Kurumu's hand. "Not for an instant," he promised.

Tsukune stayed in the area of the room Where Moka had left them. Kokoa came by with her husband. Casting a smirk at Tsukune, she said, "I knew we'd have to come bail you out some day."

"I'm happy for the assistance," he told her, shrugging off the implied insult. She'd learn soon enough what they were fighting.

"Moka left you already?" Kokoa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's looking for someone. Kurumu's been acting strange, we want to find out why." Tsukune said evenly.

Kokoa chuckled and waved a hand at him. "Don't be offended, Brother-in-law. Vampires do go off on trysts now and then. I'm sure the harem you collected keeps you home though, am I right?"

"It's been nice seeing you, Kokoa." Tsukune said with a fake smile.

Kokoa cast Kurumu a wink and said, "Have fun with your playmate."

Tsukune expected Kurumu to rise to the insults. She only cast a brief smile at Kokoa and said, "Have a good evening."

Wow, there was something really off about Kurumu, Tsukune thought. Normally she'd be challenging Kokoa to a duel for what she'd said.

Not getting a rise out of them, Kokoa went on her way.

"Tsukune!" Fang-Fang cheered as he came over. He bowed and said, "You assistance was vital to us. Thank you for your kind support."

Tsukune returned his bow and replied, "You are welcome, my friend and ally. How could I not support a friend? I understand you are doing well in China?"

"I am, I even got out of being the new President!" Fang-Fang beamed. The President of Taiwan has taken that role, and she is doing very well. Plus everyone is happy that Taiwan is once again, part of China and things are looking up for us."

"That is good news indeed," Tsukune told him.

"Ah the famous Aono Tsukune!" a young blond vampire announced as he came over.

"That's me," Tsukune said, "And this is one of my good friends, Fang-Fang, and this is one of my wives, Kurumu."

The vampire cast a sly grin at Kurumu as he swept her body with his eyes. "Yes, Succubi are quite tasty creatures, are they not?" he moved to cup her face. His hand touched her skin. He howled and jerked his hand away, staring at her.

"A proper action for attempting to touch another man's wife," Fang-Fang said with a grin.

The vampire looked at his burnt fingers. "How … she's not a succubus, what is she!" he demanded loud enough to get other people's attention.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu, who was casting an unhappy stare at the vampire. What was that? To the vampire, he said, "I can assure you, Kurumu is a succubus as are her children. My question is, what did you try to do to her?"

"No," the vampire said, "No succubus ever burned me like that by touching her."

"A protection spell, perhaps?" Fang-Fang offered.

"Perhaps," Tsukune agreed. He had no idea if that was true, but for the moment, it was a good excuse.

Moka came through the crowd with Ancient Mai, who now looked like a young adult Chinese woman.

"Greetings Lord Aono," Mai said with a bow. "I understand you mate here is not quite herself?"

"Recently, no. We are concerned for her," Tsukune replied, returning her bow. "Usually, Kurumu is an outgoing, happy person. After she was recovered from a long crash to the ground, she has been very … introspective and reserved. Not like herself at all. Moka and I were hoping you can tell us why."

"I shall do my best," Mai said. If you could pull away for a moment, Lord Aono," Mai said.

Tsukune stepped aside. Kurumu stood in place with a neural gaze at Mai. Tsukune noted they were ringed by the curious since the vampire had howled in pain from touching Kurumu.

The vampire now said, "I just touched her, and she burned me!"

"A Succubus burning a male, how original!" someone announced happily.

A round of laughter went though the circle of onlookers.

"Quiet for a moment!" Mai barked at them. The levity died.

Mai concentrated on Kurumu. She raised her arms and whispered something. Her eyes then flew wide open and she stepped back. "Impossible!" she spat out.

"What? What's impossible?" Tsukune asked.

Mai glance at Tsukune and asked, "You were holding hands, how can you touch her?"

"Why shouldn't he be able to?" Moka prodded.

"I have never seen anything like this," Mai exclaimed with a shake of her head. "By the laws of spirits and Gods, she … she can't possibly exist like this! Yes, Kurumu is a succubus, so it's just not possible!"

"Mai, what is not possible?" Moka asked firmly.

Mai pointed at Kurumu and said," Kurumu, a succubus has … a strong holy aura the likes of an Angel!"

"WHAT!" Tsukune, Moka, and everyone else gasped out in shock.

"Yes, it is pure white and very strong," Mai declared. Motioning to the blond vampire, she said, "No wonder he couldn't touch her, but the bigger mystery is why Lord Aono can!"

"I've touched Kurumu also," Moka said. "Why didn't it affect me?"

Kurumu finally spoke. "Because I love you Moka, as I love Tsukune. Tsukune is my husband, you are my sister wife. That is why I want you to go home," she said gently. "I don't want you to be in danger any more."

Queen Akasha appeared and pushed a couple people aside to enter the circle. "Kurumu, is what Mai said, true? You have a strong holy influence?"

"I do, Queen Akasha," Kuurmu stated. "It has been given to me for a specific task." Her face crimping up, she said, "A task I wish didn't have to happen, but I know what is coming, so I must do what I was told. My Queen, the devil will breach all the defenses and come into our realm. I must be here when that happens to stop him."

Mai took on a knowing look. "I see. The last being in the world the devil will expect to have a holy aura is a succubus. It's the ultimate trap."

Akasha nodded slowly. "Yes, that means we cannot speak any more about it. Kurumu, you have been given a holy task then?"

"I have, my Queen," Kuurmu agreed.

"Then do your best to fulfill it," Akasha stated. "It only makes sense that heaven wants to stop the devil also. You are their instrument, Kurumu." Akasha then told Tsukune, 'Lord Aono, guard Kurumu well. She may well be our ace in the hole."

"I shall, my Queen," Tsukune said reverently.

"I shall also," Moka said. "I swear nothing is going to get near our Kurumu."

Kurumu cast Moka a pleading look. "Moka please, when it starts, take Tsukune and go!"

Tsukune clasped Kurumu's hand. "You know we can't do that," he said evenly. "We've already lost Yukari and so many others. We are not going to leave your side."

Kurumu bit her lip and looked down. "I know, and that makes me sad," she said, then hugged him tight. Tsukune enfolded his wife to the awe of everyone around them that Tsukune was able to hug a holy being.

.

"Oh yes," the devil said with a smile as he watched thousands of yokai come together to protect their barrier and fill the area that was being soaked with magic. Pleased they were doing exactly what he wanted them to do, he got ready to deliver hell unto them.

All the minor struggles were now a moot point. He recalled all his demons. His pack of powerful demons lead by the succubus Cruella, all his watcher demons, all his manipulators. He also called to the abyss side of the gate, every fire breathing demon, every strong and large demon, and all his winged and dragon demons. He also called all the lesser demons and even the souls who were burning and begging for release. He collected them all. In the abyss, he collected his army of millions.

Knowing just about every capable yokai was waiting for them, he planned the outbreak. Organizing his forces, he grouped them up for the break out. The magic would be cast hard and fast at the first ones to emerge. His fodder would rush out to absorb the spells. Then the flying demons would rush out with more fodder and keep his enemy occupied. He would personally go out with his strong demons to negate all the yokai magic, then the real power would emerge to begin the true battle.

By the time anything from heaven realized the trouble they were in, it would be too late to stop him. He would be standing in the material plane, and raise his own barrier to keep them out. That would give him time to turn all living creatures into his minions. There were billions now to be turned, and being living creatures under his control, they would multiply rapidly until he had a force so large, they could smother heaven with the mass of their bodies alone.

.

The Roman Catholic Church, the Greek and Russian Orthodox churches, Orthodox Jews, and many smaller religions were sending their best to the shores of Israel and Lebanon to drive away the evil that was so strong, it was being felt around the world. They collected together as close to the powerful yokai presence as possible to gather in numbers to remove evil from the world in one fell swoop.

.

The devil saw this and laughed. How kind of them to come and not make him hunt them down! He had to concentrate to start his spells. There were three spells he had to have ready and release one after the other. He drew up all his power and began the first spell., the one to blast away that accursed bubble over his gate. The first of his horde were though the gate and into several tunnels dug in preparation, spread out like a spider's arms away from that bubble. Many demons packed these long tunnels, waiting to dig to the surface at the appropriate time and come up amid and behind the yokai spell casters.

Weaving annihilation, dispel magic, anti-gravity and terror together in his first spell, he stopped just prior to release, held it, and began his second spell.

He concentrated hard, for this was the beginning of Hell on Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Queen Akasha set the defensive positions. Five of the witch covens, she had form a giant pentagram around the barrier with the sixth to the east to watch all of them. The barrier was ringed with iron golems to take the first wave of whatever came out, if Kurumu was right. Sirens guarded each of the Witch covens to shatter anything coming at them with their powerful sonic screams. In between the Witch Covens, and close by to either side were troops of vampires with Minotaurs near them. Whatever got out, wasn't going very far.

On the outside chance that something did get past them, part of the yokai army went to the south, west, east, and Tsukune's army took the north side to prevent a breakout from escaping in any direction.

Looking at what had attacked them before, it seemed like plenty to destroy whatever emerged.

.

Kurumu would not go to bed to sleep. Their mansion had a picture window in the lounge that looked south. Parking a couch to face the window was where Kurumu stayed. She took her meals there, she slept there. If it wasn't for having to go clean up and using the bathroom, she'd never leave that spot. She'd done this for five days straight.

Once again, Tsukune went over and sat beside her. "Nothing yet?" he asked.

She smiled and him and held his hand. "Not yet, my love."

"So it might be a long time then?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

"Not very talkative, are you?" he asked.

Kurumu grew a tinyl smile and said, "Sorry. Tsukune, I can't miss it when it happens."

"Can you tell me what is going to happen?" he prodded.

Kurumu leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, the first sign of affection she'd showed since she had returned. "Queen Akasha is right. If we talk about it, the wrong person might hear of it. I really hate this. I can't tell you anything, I can't have sex, and worst of all is … what I have to do."

"You're afraid of being scried on," Tsukune said.

"I can't afford to let the wrong people find out. Not after I learned … what I learned." she said and sniffled.

Tsukune could tell she was deeply upset. "I wish I knew what that was," he told her gently.

"You'll see. Tsukune? Please do something for me."

"Anything you want," he said sincerely.

"Forgive Apollo for anything and everything he's done."

Tsukune sat up and stared at her. She met his quizzical look with a soft one. "Please?" she asked.

"What does Apollo have to do with this?" he asked automatically.

In a hollow tone, Kurumu said, "Apollo no longer exists. Please, forgive him," she said. Her lip quivered as she added, "Just make it a prayer, be sincere, I'm sure he'll hear you."

Tsukune turned towards her. "Kurumu, what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Remember the time he slapped me good and hard and you had him banned?"

"That's kind of hard to forget," Tsukune said with a wince.

Kumuru took a deep breath and said, "He did that because he was afraid for me. He did it badly, but it was the fear his daughter might be hurt that he tried to force me to return. Just like when he attacked Witch Hill, his fear for his family overcame any sense he had."

It took a few seconds for what she said to sink in. Tsukune's jaw dropped. "Are you saying Apollo …" It was so outlandish, he couldn't say it aloud.

"He was my father," Kurumu stated. "So, please, for me, forgive him."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tsukune asked, "How do you know that?"

"I know. That's all that matters," Kurumu replied.

Tsukune's mind reeled. Apollo was Kurumu's father? "Why didn't Ageha ever say anything?" he asked. "I mean, she must have known."

"I will explain everything once this is all over," Kurumu said gently. "Can you please find it in yourself to forgive him?"

What Kurumu just told him put everything in a new light. Apollo had seen wives and children die over his long life. Kurumu was right, his methods were questionable, but he had acted for the right reasons. In his own way, he had tried to protect his family. He still had questions, but felt now was not the time to ask. Kurumu was asking him to forgive.

Holding Kurumu's hand, Tsukune closed his eyes and said, "I have no idea if you'll hear me, Apollo, but knowing what I know now, with you doing your best to protect your family … please forgive me for not understanding you. I should know by now, no one's perfect. All anyone can do, is their best. I thank you for doing everything you could, and again, ask forgiveness for not understanding."

Kurumu then hugged him tight. "Thank you, my husband," she said with a sob.

Tsukune held his wife as she quietly cried. After Kurumu got this out of her system he ws going to hunt down Ageha and demand why Kurumu was never allowed to know who her father was.

"Tsukune, I love you so much!" Kurumu said in a sob.

"And I love you, Kurumu," Tsukune said gently.

In the distance, a bright red light flashed. After the light, the ground rolled like an ocean wave, headed this way. The light turned deep red and a concussion hit the building, making it shudder. Tsukune looked up to see a dragon float on the air. He wasn't flying, just hanging in mid air. Behind the ground wave, rock and dirt floated in the air. In the distance he also saw yokai floating with the debris. The wave approached and hit the mansion, which came apart as screaming sounded out from everywhere.

.

The barrier was surrounded by the red column of light, then the giant globe lifted off the ground and came apart as it rose skyward. The iron golems all fell, or rather floated in place, the magic in them drained away.. All the magical preparations were negated.

Everyone near the now dark red energy lifted off their feet, including all the witches. Beyond the witches, the loosening ground came apart more to reveal winged demons flying up out of the ground.

Out of the red light, more winged demons poured out to race at the helpless defenders, breathing long tongues of fire at the people floating in the air. Sirens wailed out their screams as they were incinerated. Some demons succumbed to the screams. More Sirens were burned alive, their screams dying with them. Vampires and minotaurs were helpless to stop the incineration. Thousands of demons poured out to burn yokai, then rip apart the charred remains.

The feeling of fear was heavy in the air, but a few witches managed to teleport themselves away before they were burned alive.

In the matter of minutes, Akasha's carefully planned first lines of defense had been utterly destroyed.

.

In the deep hole where the Devil stood in the material world, He cast he second combined spell. Obscure, Haste, Bind. This made his minions hard to see, faster and bound all his minions to the realm he was in, preventing them from returning to the abyss. The flow out of the gate became a solid explosion of demons racing up and out. His last spell he cast on the demons flying past him. Regenerate, Resurrect.

The Devil then lifted himself up to ground level to watch the fun.

.

As soon as Kurumu saw the red flash and the column of red light shoot skyward, she was on her feet. She watched the barrier globe rise in the air and come apart. The hill within it broke apart into dust that formed a dark cloud over the area.

"Tsukune, it has started. Take Moka and go, please!" she begged.

Feeling the building breaking apart, Tsukune grabbed Kurumu and ran through the window to get them out and away from the crumbling building. His jump out the window didn't land them outside on the ground, he kept floating in the air.

"Tsukune, I need my wings!" Kurumu cried. She shifted around to get a hold on Tsukune as she got him to let go. Bringing out her wings, she caught air and flew him away to the north, over the floating remains of the destroyed palace. Seeing Moka and Akasha holding hands in the air, Kurumu flew close to them and yelled, "Tsukune, grab them!"

Tsukune did. Kurumu pumped her wings and flew them north as confused yokai below swam in the air, trying to get back to the ground.

"What did this?" Moka asked in a stressed tone.

"The Devil is here! Tsukune, keep Moka and her mother safe!" Kurumu replied. Ahead, Kurumu saw where some yokai were on the ground and rocks weren't floating in the air. She flew they past the line and landed. The instant She was free of Tsukune, she vaulted into the air again and flew back the way she came. Tsukune and Moka called to her, but Kurumu ignored them.

To the south, Tsukune sat the black, overcast sky was reflecting what looked like a hundred tongues of flame shooting out from flying things. Feeling helpless, he watched Kurumu fly back into what looked like Hell.

A bright spot, nearly sun-bright came into being over them. Looking up, Tsukune saw a white glowing being with feathered wings raise a trumpet to his lips.

The long blast from the trumpet was deafening. Tsukune swore he saw a pressure wave with the tremendous noise. The wave of noise hit the ground and all the floating things and people dropped back to the ground as the trumpet blast hit them. He also noted what he first thought was a bright white cloud over him. It wasn't a cloud, but what looked like thousands upon thousands of white winged creatures. Angels, an uncountable amount of them flew down at the black hoarde of demons flying up at them.

When the Devil stepped onto the Earth, he broke the ultimate law. While both good and evil could influence, neither good nor evil angels were allowed onto the material plane. The Devil making this audacious move allowed Gabriel to call forth the Heavenly Host to battle against him. With a blow of his horn, he called forth the Angles from Heaven. Michael had been waiting for the call, and flew straight for his goal.

.

Kurumu had her nails out and was working her way south. Demons that charged her, she dispatched with a slash that made them scream and burn. Seeing a pack of vampires being overwhelmed and fighting for their lives, she dove down and slashed apart their attackers. Even demons that attacked her wailed in pain when their hands, claws or teeth caught fire upon touching her. In short order, the demons were cleared away for the moment. She saw a ragged looking Kokoa, clothes ripped to the point of indecency, staring at her.

"Find another group and stay together," Kurumu told her and flew at another large pack of demons coming at them. She met their claws and teeth, slashing away as fast as she could, cutting through heads, arms and wings. The demon's own attacks left them howling in pain as whatever they touched her with, burst into flame. Cutting through the demons, Kurumu banked hard and came at the now much smaller pack. One breathed fire on her. The flame washed around her impotently. She sliced his head off, then chased another who decided to flee. She got part of his tail, he turned to try a swipe at her.

Kurumu drove her nails through his chest and ripped down. The demon's black blood sprayed out to turn into a dark flame. The air around her had the rotten-egg stink of sulphur, but she flew on.

Over her, Kurumu sensed Michael, who was battering his way through the Devil's black minions. She shot up in the air, fighting her way to him.

"Kurumu, there is no need for you to fight, just be here!" Michael barked, then smashed into another black dragon, sending it's pieces flying.

"You hid from me my whole life!" Kurumu replied in a yell, then slashed a smaller demon in half. "Now that I know, I will NOT let you fight alone. I will not be denied our remaining time together, even if it is battle!" Turning over, she ripped open a demon trying to come at them from above.

"Then let it be so. Help me clear a path to that evil thing. We will prevail!" Michael announced.

.

The Devil stood in shock. All his prepared spells he'd cast, were now broken, or very weak. He knew that horn blast. Gabriel was here. How did he know so fast? Right after the trumpet blew, the Devil felt the mass of Angels coming. Gravity was back to normal, and the yokai were now fighting back. Even reduced in numbers, they were not to be taken lightly.

"Damn them," he snapped, hating the Angel's interference. He directed more demons to battle the Angels. He had to keep them busy until he could perform the magic to make the material join the ethereal. Joining planes would drive the Angels out and make all the rebel yokai his, as they should be. The flow of demons was still a thick column pouring out of the gate. Cruella and her demons, he sent right at Michael who was fighting a b-line straight towards him.

.

Although Kurumu was moving as fast as she could, twisting and slashing her way through a seemingly endless mass of demons, she wasn't tiring. She had to help her father get to his goal.

Right in front of her, a dark gray Succubus appeared. Kurumu slashed down hard, cutting through a shoulder, wing and leg. The demon's swipe hit Kurumu on her shoulder and the nails broke apart into a black dust. That one fell away from her.

"It's the little Twit!" a voice to her side spat. Kurumu looked to see Aliana, the one she'd fought before. A quick barrel roll put her above where Aliana had been. She wasn't there. Kurumu then felt her right over top of her. Rolling on her back, Kurumu swiped out. Aliana bounced up, avoiding the swipe, then came down hard, driving into Kurumu.

Kurumu grabbed Aliana. Aliana screamed as the tumbled, Aliana's flesh acting like boiling water, bubbling and pouring off in black smoke where she was touching Kurumu. Seeing she was falling behind Michael, Kurumu slashed off Aliana's wings and kicked her away to fly after her Father. Aliana hit the ground with half her body gone. The mass that only had half her head lay moaning in agony.

Another rush of demons flew at Michael. From behind them, a white beam of light shown briefly to evaporate those demons as if they were only shadows. A crimson river of fire washed over Michael from ahead. They flew past demons trying to intercept them. Kurumu got one who was closing on Michael.

Suddenly, The mass in front of them cleared and Kurumu saw what looked like a large minotaur with a mostly human face, straight ahead.

"Kurumu, remember!" Michael yelled, then charged straight at the Devil and rammed into him. Hugging the Devil tight, they tumbled back into the large hole in the ground.

Kurumu landed to dig the amulet out and smash it. She got rammed from behind. The screaming dark gray Succubus that hit her tumbled over her, howling as tendrils of black smoke poured off her. Kurumu grabbed the amulet and ripped it off it's chain. She dropped to her knees. The ground under her rumbled as Michael fought the Devil.

"You cannot beat ME!" The Devil roared.

"And you cannot beat me!" Michael roared back. "Get ready for a VERY long fight!"

Kurumu looked over the edge, Michael had the Devil by a horn and was punching him repeatedly.

The devil was returning the punishment, pounding Michael with both fists.

"Kurumu, NOW!" Michael roared.

The Devil looked up briefly. Suddenly, Michael's foolish direct attack made perfect sense. Michael was not just here in front of him, he was also inside that girl. "You don't DARE!" he roared.

"I do!" Michael barked and pulled the Devil close, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Kurumu!"

Kurumu stabbed the amulet with a nail, driving her nail through it. The amulet disappeared into golden dust.

From the crater, There was a bright flash of light then a sucking noise sounded. The devil opened his mouth and wailed out a cry of anger, then he and Michael were drawn down into nothing.

A wind grew from the hole, increasing in force. Demons flew backwards into the hole. Kuurmu was pushed by the wind towards the hole. She dropped flat and jammed both her hands as deep into the ground as possible and laid flat, wings tucked in to keep from being sucked down into the hole now drawing demons into it, faster and faster.

The mass of bodies flying above her was so thick, Kurumu didn't dare to even lift her head for a look. A shoe pulled off her. Her shirt was ripped it's length down her back. Scared she was going to be sucked in, she dug her hands into the ground and pressed herself down.

Kurumu really wished she'd taken the time to kiss Tsukune goodbye. By the force of the pull, she was sure she would be sucked down into the Abyss.

Suddenly, all was quiet. The wind stopped, there were no more bodies flying over her.

Her hair a tangled mess, Kurumu peeked up. She was lying on the ground, her fingers buried in the soil. The sun was out and shining down on her. Bodies were everywhere. Kurumu pulled her fingers out of the ground and rose to her feet. For as far as she could see, there was not one living soul.

Standing up, Kurumu found the only thing holding her shirt on was her shoulders. Her entire back was exposed. She was also missing a shoe. 'How did that happen?' she thought. Turning, she looked at the crater in the ground. Now, it looked like a meteor crater. The bottom was nothing but more ground. No gate, not even a discoloration of the rock.

All the demons were gone. Her father was gone. "Not fair," she said weakly. She dropped to her knees and stared at the last place she'd seen him.

.

Tsukune ran back to the ruins od what was once a grand palace, but was now rubble. He, Moka and Akasha searched and pulled people out of the debris as fast as they could while a grand battle over them threw fire and lightning through the sky as demons and Angels formed a massive furball overhead that stretched as far as the eye could see. Tsukune help looking south now and then, he wasn't able to see Kurumu anywhere. After pulling a bloody and battered Issa out from under a large stone block, he ran towards the battle that was now pulling back to the south rapidly.

The column of dark forms that had been spewing out of the ground, reversed and they were now flowing back in. Moaning demons on the ground were crumbling to dust. As fast as they had come, they were all being pulled back down through what had to be the gate. Over him Angels were rising and disappearing. By the time he got to where the crater was, the darkness had dissipated. Bodies lay scattered everywhere, there was only one living that was at the rim of the crater, sitting on her feet.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune cried and raced over to her. He knelt down beside her, "Kurumu?" he asked, seeing her staring down at the crater bottom. Tears were running down her cheeks as she whispered her song.

" _I won't back down, no I, won't back down_

 _You can stand me up at the gates of hell and I , won't back down..."_

Tsukune hugged her gently and drew her head onto his chest. Kurumu felt limp. She kept quietly singing as he petted her tangled up hair. He was sure she didn't even know he was there. Her mind was off someplace else. All he could do was hold her and hoped she came back.

Kurumu's mind was seeing they people she knew that were gone now. Ruby would never again watch over Witch Hill, her pride and joy. Yukari would never again trade teases about breast size or get into tussles, Father Tappan would no longer give his sermons, tell everyone about town news or congratulate people who had made their accomplishments. He would never again take walks with Nana and their children. Apollo was gone. So much agony he had, so many conflicts he did badly at, but for the right reasons. He wasn't even able to rest in peace. He'd gone to hell to battle the devil. Forever.

Feeling someone holding her, she knew it was Tsukune. At lest he lived. She hoped Moka did too. Thinking about what Apollo had to endure, she burst out in a wailing cry, hoping somehow, her father would hear her and know at least one person was going to miss him.

.

The mood was somber as Akasha and Moka gathered the remains of their forces. Fang-Fang gathered his forces, about half of what he'd brought, and went home. Issa and the other three surviving vampire lords did the same. The council of High Sorcery left with their four surviving members.

Moka too stock of what they had left. As she looked over the ragged survivors, she asked, "Where's Lord Aono?"

Mariko closed her eyes then pointed. "There," she said, pointing behind Moka.

Tsukune topped the rise and walked towards her, carrying Kurumu who was limp, her head on his shoulder.

"She cried herself to sleep," Tsukune explained as he came over to Moka. "I found her right in the edge of that pit. The gate's gone."

"We won?" Liz asked.

"Looks like it," Tsukune said in a huff. He looked at the two dozen survivors. A couple dozen out of the thousand plus he'd brought. They had paid a very heavy price, but it needed to be done. "This is it?" he asked.

"It is," Moka stated.

"Let's go home."

.

Nana had put the children to bed. Once they were tucked in, she went out to the alter to pray again for Chris. Although she had this bad feeling that he wasn't coming home, she still prayed for him every day.

Tonight, she went out fo find an almost invisible man standing by the alter. Nana could see through him. Stepping closer, she recognized him. "Chris?" she asked as she approached.

A whisper of a voice replied. "Pure, sweet Nana. I am so sorry I can't come back to you. I was allowed a visit before I go. Nana, you and the girls are safe. We did beat the devil, he cannot come back."

Nana cast him a loving gaze. "I am going to is you so much," she said with a hitch in her breath.

Chris nodded sadly. "I hear your prayers, Nana. I am so sorry for you that we must be apart now. Take heart my love, it will not be forever. One day, you will join me. Until then, you have to keep up the church for our people, they will be needing you. Just know that I will always love you. Goodbye, Nana."

Tears forming in her eyes, Nana said, "Goodbye, my love."

Chris faded from view. Nana sat down ad cried her eyes out.

.

Tsukune talked to Mariko about making a memorial. They decided to ring the base of Ruby's statue with a wall engraved with every name of the fallen from Witch Hill and the Sotoba valley. The wall was granite, the names filled with gold so the memorial would last for a very long time. Once it was done, Mariko used a protection spell to ensure nothing could harm the stature or the wall around it.

Nana Tappan who was now the Church leader, was wearing a white robe, as she lead the prayers for the dead. Again, there was a massive crowd there for the service. Once Nana finished her prayers, she called Tsukune up to the makeshift platform.

Tsukune took his place and looked out over the crowd. "My wife, Kuurmu, sings a song. 'I won't back down'. Despite facing overwhelming numbers of things from the abyss, including the devil himself, we didn't back down. We stood up and fought battles that were literally straight from hell. We stood at the gates and didn't back down. Every name on this wall are ones who died, sacrificing their lives in perhaps the greatest struggle we will ever see. Every one of them are heros. They all followed Ruby's example of doing everything they could to keep not only Witch Hill safe, but the entire world. We've all lost loved ones. They died so we, and future generations can live. Take their sacrifice to heart and never forget them. Those few of us that did come back, know how tough it was. All I can say about why we made it and they didn't, is luck. Lucy Kikumura watched her daughter Kanae fight demons until she was dragged down by them. She fought on. All the witches who left with us did their best until the demons got them, including my wife Yukari.

I could go on and on about the people who gave everything they had before they succumbed to the hordes we faced. Just know that not a single one showed any sign of wanted to flee what had to be certain death. They are all heros. As Nana said, let us hold the memory of them in our hearts and pray they all have a good afterlife. Thank you."

.

In the fields of burning sulphur and souls moaning in agony under the blood red sky, Michael's left hand was fused to the devil's right, making them inseparable. Michael punched the devil repeatedly, making his head snap back every time. The pummeling went on until the devils finally managed to grab his fist.

"You fool, look what you did to us!" the devil roared.

"Yes, and I must say it is satisfying," Michael replied with a grin. He kicked the devil hard, the devil lost his grip and the rain of punches continued.

Again, the devil managed to grab his arm. "You are insane!" the devil spat. "Don't you realize that YOU are in hell too?"

"I do, and I have thousands of years of pain and frustration to let out on you!" Michael growled. A couple kicks and he pummeled the devil again with fast punches, trying desperately to smash his face in. In a roar, he added, "AND I CAN KEEP THIS UP FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"

The End


End file.
